


Amar en Tres Tiempos

by Tesschan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Yaoi, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 49,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesschan/pseuds/Tesschan
Summary: El primer amor es inolvidable, y el segundo, pues también, sobre todo si sigue siendo el primero. ¿Y el tercero? El tercero ya es más profundo, algo así como un amor para toda la vida.Eren se enamoró de Levi siendo un niño y volvió a hacerlo unos años después, y luego, otros cuantos años después de eso. Porque no importa cuánto tiempo pase, él siempre será su única elección.





	1. Tiempo Primero: Gatito

_ Descargo _ _: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

**Tiempo Primero:**

**Gatito**

****

**_¿Qué mayor regalo que el amor de un gato?_ **

**_(Charles Dickens)_ **

 

 

 

Intentando tragarse sin mucho éxito las lágrimas producidas por la rabia, la pena y la frustración, Eren corrió lo más rápido que sus cortas piernas le permitieron rumbo a casa, ignorando a propósito el quemante ardor del gélido aire de principios de primavera al ingresar en sus pulmones y la dolorosa punzada que sentía al costado, producto de haber respirado mal.

Se sentía tan desdichado.

Aquella tarde de finales de marzo, a base de pura determinación, Eren logró aguantar la clase de Matemáticas, que era la última del día y que, desde antes de que diese inicio, sabía sería un suplicio.

Sin quitar los ojos del pizarrón que tenía al frente y de su cuaderno cuando debía anotar algo, ignorando incluso al maestro Auruo, que lo miraba como si él fuese el más repugnante de los insectos, Eren intentó no prestar atención al constante cuchicheo de sus compañeros sobre él y lo que supuestamente había hecho; trató de concentrarse en recordar los consejos de Armin sobre no alterarse como siempre lo hacía cuando algo lo molestaba y no perder la cabeza; sí, de verdad Eren hizo su mayor esfuerzo a pesar de que solo deseaba salir de allí y ponerse a llorar. Se obligó a ser valiente. Sin embargo, nada más oír el timbrazo que indicaba que la jornada estaba finalizada, guardó de cualquier modo y sin ningún orden sus cosas en el bolso y se puso de pie para huir de ahí lo más deprisa posible, haciendo caso omiso de los ruegos de Mikasa y Armin que le suplicaban se calmara un poco y esperara por ellos.

¡Realmente, realmente, realmente, odiaba con toda su alma a Jean Kirstein! Cuando lo volviese a ver al día siguiente…

La primera gota de lluvia lo golpeó justamente en el ojo derecho, haciendo que las lágrimas contenidas se mezclaran de forma extraña con aquella pequeña gotita caída del cielo, resbalando por su mejilla como si en verdad estuviera llorando y provocando que todo su esfuerzo por parecer valeroso no sirviese de nada.

Enfadado por su mala suerte y de lo avergonzado que se sentiría de que alguien lo viese así, Eren soltó un bufido y se apresuró a secársela con la manga de su suéter azul marino; aunque tampoco le valió de mucho. En apenas un parpadeo el cielo resonó con un potente trueno y, tras ello, este pareció abrirse sobre su cabeza dejando caer un aguacero de proporciones, calándolo hasta los huesos en cuestión de segundos.

¡¿Qué no se suponía que ya estaban en primavera?!, se preguntó, indignado. ¡Era ridículo que lloviese de esa forma en aquella época del año!

Eren en verdad estaba comenzando a convencerse de que todo aquel desastre era producto de su mala suerte; como todo lo acontecido ese día. Como el hecho de que él y el idiota de Jean fueran compañeros de clases y tuviesen que trabajar juntos en el proyecto de Ciencias por orden de la maestra Petra.

Si por él fuese, no regresaría a la escuela jamás.

A pesar de saber que ya no serviría de nada, de todos modos se cubrió la cabeza con el bolso rojo que utilizaba para las clases en un intento de evitar mojarse más, apurando el paso rumbo al tranquilo barrio donde estaba ubicada su casa y que no quedaba demasiado lejos de allí.

Eran ya pasadas las cuatro de la tarde y a esa hora por lo general las bonitas y ordenadas calles de ese sector de Shiganshina lucían un poco solitarias, con sus viviendas de dos plantas perfectamente pintadas en tono amarillo pastel y sus tejados a dos aguas de pizarra rojiza, donde los verdes y floridos jardines vallados con cercas bajas y blancas otorgaban un aire de apacible familiaridad. En las aceras, ordenadas hileras de parterres de coloridas flores y altos y alargados álamos bordeaban el camino; en días soleados era un paisaje precioso, del que él siempre disfrutaba, sin embargo en días de lluvia como ese, aquellos grandes árboles proyectaban sombras oscuras que parecían tragarse aún más la escasa luz que se colaba a través del gris cielo encapotado. Y daba un poco de miedo.

Eren acababa de llegar a la esquina de la calle en la que estaba emplazada su casa cuando captó aquel extraño sonido que lo alertó de inmediato. Era bajito, lastimero y agudo, casi como el llanto de un bebé pequeñito, pero de cierto modo… distinto, pensó un poco intrigado.

Aguzando más el oído, se quedó de pie intentando captar cualquier indicio que le indicara de dónde provenía aquel ruido. Dos días atrás, mientras él y sus padres cenaban, vio en el noticiero la historia de un bebé abandonado en una de las calles de la ciudad; el pequeño, a causa de la hipotermia por haber pasado una noche a la intemperie, se hallaba en ese momento en estado grave en el hospital en el que su padre, Grisha, trabajaba. Su madre, Carla, pareció bastante afectada por todo lo que les contó su padre sobre el recién nacido y, de inmediato, comenzó a alegar sobre lo inhumano y triste que le parecía aquello, algo en lo que su progenitor la apoyó sin dudar.

Eren, a sus casi diez años, no comprendía del todo lo que podría obligar a un padre a dejar a su hijo recién nacido de esa forma, pero entendía que era algo terrible… Entonces, ¿qué pasaba si aquella historia se estaba repitiendo? ¿Qué debería hacer si ese era un caso similar?, se preguntó alarmado. ¿Tendría que avisar a sus padres? ¿Llamar a la policía…? Pero… con aquella lluvia…

No, ¡tenía que ser valiente!

Más decidido que nunca a causa del miedo y su necesidad de hacer lo correcto, Eren se concentró en buscar la dirección del sonido y, cuando por fin dio con ella, se saltó sin miramientos la pequeña verja blanca que rodeaba la casa desde donde este provenía, comenzando a rebuscar entre los muy cuidados arbustos y rosales cercanos donde, al parecer, estaba escondido el dueño de aquel escándalo. Solo rogaba no haber llegado demasiado tarde.

Su sorpresa y emoción fueron aún mayores, remplazando la preocupación y el miedo, cuando encontró una pequeña bola de mojado pelo negro tiritando aovillada bajo un montoncito de hojas secas y amarillentas. El pequeño animalito abrió la boca para soltar nuevamente sus lastimeros gritos, dejando entrever su rosada lengua y los diminutos dientecitos que apenas comenzaban a aparecer. ¡Era un gatito bebé!

Sin pensar en lo que hacía ni en las consecuencias que sus actos pudiesen tener, Eren lo tomó entre sus heladas y húmedas manos, acunándolo contra su pecho, esperando que algo de su calor ayudara a mitigar el frío y los temblores de aquel pequeño cuerpecito.

Su casa estaba apenas a unos cuantos metros de distancia, solo un par de minutos andando, sería tan fácil ir corriendo hasta allí y suplicarle a su madre que lo ayudara con el animalito… pero su padre no iba a permitir que se lo quedara, Eren lo sabía. Su progenitor era terriblemente alérgico al pelo de una gran variedad de animales, gatos incluidos, motivo por el cual en sus casi diez años de vida no había podido tener ni una sola mascota a pesar de lo mucho que lloró y suplicó por ellas cuando era más pequeño. Sin embargo, en cinco días sería su cumpleaños, se recordó, y… ¿si le imploraba a su madre que le permitiera conservarlo como obsequio? Tal vez ella por una vez…

—Oi, mocoso, ¿qué mierda estás haciendo fuera de mi casa? ¿No te han enseñado tus padres a no colarte en propiedad privada?

Dando un respingo a causa de la sorpresa y el miedo que le provocó aquel imperioso tono de voz, Eren se volvió en el acto, sintiendo que el alma se le iba a los pies al darse cuenta de quién era su increpador. De inmediato se apresuró a proteger con sus pequeñas manos al gatito apretándolo contra su pecho, como si el recién llegado pudiese hacerle daño; y tal vez fuera así, se recordó, ¿acaso no decían todos los vecinos que Levi Ackerman era un sujeto problemático y peligroso?

¿Por qué, de todas las casas de esa calle, justo tenía que haberse colado en la de él?, se preguntó con desesperación. En verdad su mala suerte iba empeorando cada vez más ese día.

Intentando disimular el miedo y apretando al animalito con fuerza para que no se notara el temblor de sus propias manos, Eren levantó sus ojos verdes hasta poder ver el empapado rostro de aquel hombre que lo observaba con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados en una fina línea de disgusto. Este en verdad parecía bastante enojado, pensó mientras tragaba con algo de dificultad.

—Y-yo… lo s-siento —tartamudeó en respuesta, mitad a causa del frío producto de estar tan mojado y mitad por el miedo que aquel hombre le causaba—. Yo oí u-un gemido y… y… ¿es s-suyo? —le preguntó enseñándole a la húmeda bola de pelos azabaches que ya había dejado de temblar, aunque seguía gimoteando bajito y, de vez en cuando, intentaba morder con saña la mano de Eren—. Lo encontré junto a los rosales y p-pensé…

—Tch, claro que no es mío; así que puedes llevártelo —lo cortó aquel sujeto sin contemplaciones. Sus ojos grises parecían terriblemente fríos y escrutadores en aquel rostro tan pálido—. Y vete a tu casa de una puta vez, mocoso. Si sigues dando vuelta bajo la lluvia vas a agarrar una pulmonía.

Eren asintió una y otra vez, deseoso de escapar de allí en el acto con el gatito; pero, de pronto recordó que no podía llevarlo a su casa por más que deseara y, además, ni Armin ni Mikasa llegaban aún; seguramente con la lluvia sus amigos se hubiesen quedado a resguardo en alguna de las tiendas que se hallaban de camino. Entonces, ¿qué iba a hacer?, se preguntó con auténtica desesperación. Tal vez si le explicaba a su madre…

La extrema quietud y el silencio fue lo primero que lo alertó de que algo no iba bien. De inmediato apartó la mirada del hombre para contemplar al animalito que tenía en las manos y un nudo de puro terror le atenazó el pecho cuando lo sintió lánguido e inmóvil junto a su cuerpo; al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, el pánico se apoderó de él, incapaz de creer que algo así estuviese pasando de verdad.

—No se mueve —masculló Eren con apenas un estrangulado hilillo de voz. Acarició el empapado pelaje del animalito pero lo sintió terriblemente quieto. Desesperado, clavó su verde mirada en el señor Ackerman—. Creo… Creo que se ha muerto —murmuró casi en un gemido mientras las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos y se mezclaban con la lluvia.

Sin pedirle permiso, su vecino le arrancó al lánguido gatito de las manos y, acercándolo a su oído, cerró los ojos.

Eren observó cómo aquel ceño adusto tornaba en uno de completa concentración, casi como si este esperase oír algo y, tras unos segundos que a él le parecieron eternos, vio a su vecino abrir nuevamente los grises ojos mientras que su preocupada expresión se aligeraba un poco.

—Sigue vivo, pero apenas —declaró este con contundencia—. Ven —le ordenó al tiempo que se dirigía con amplias zancadas hacia la casa y abría la puerta para entrar él mismo primero y dejarla entornada para que Eren lo siguiese; cosa que se apresuró a hacer a pesar de saber que su madre podría regañarlo severamente por confiar de ese modo en un extraño y sobre todo en un sujeto como el temible Levi Ackerman, pero, ¿qué más podía hacer en una situación así? Ya casi tenía diez años, ¡no podía ser un cobarde toda su vida!

Una vez en la cocina, donde el hombre había llevado al animal para envolverlo en unos cuantos paños limpios y secos, Eren observó como este comenzaba a masajear suavemente con sus pálidos y delgados dedos el pequeño pecho peludo del gatito mientras lo secaba y le daba calor. Al ser hijo de un médico, él sabía reconocer sin error las señales que indicaban el intento de reanimación a un paciente, por lo que, de inmediato, se dio cuenta de que aquel sujeto al que todos consideraban peligroso y una mala persona estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por salvar esa pequeña vida.

Era tan extraño…

Pasados unos minutos que le parecieron eternamente agónicos, Eren volvió a oír el llantito agudo y lastimero llenando la estancia, logrando que su propio corazón volviese a latir con normalidad y que una sonrisa asomara a sus labios.

—Creo que este bicho estará bien por ahora. Pero no sería mala idea llevarlo al veterinario para salir de dudas —le dijo Levi mientras envolvía con gentil cuidado al animalito en unos nuevos paños secos y lo dejaba sobre la blanca e inmaculada isleta de la cocina—. Oi, mocoso, espérame aquí unos minutos —le ordenó mientras que salía de la habitación, dejándolo solo.

Un poco temeroso y cohibido por estar en un sitio que no le era conocido, Eren observó a su alrededor con renuente curiosidad, sorprendiéndose de lo increíblemente pulcra y ordenada que estaba aquella habitación de paredes blancas y azulejos en tonos celestes y azules, con sus estantes y electrodomésticos también blancos y cromados destacando de manera reluciente, sin ningún utensilio fuera de lugar; era casi como estar en una de aquellas cocinas que salían en la televisión. A pesar de que esa amplia estancia era prácticamente idéntica a la de su casa, con blancos pisos de cerámica y una enorme ventaba que daba hacia el patio trasero otorgando luz natural y una bonita vista, de cierta forma parecía distinta, como si nadie pasase mucho tiempo allí. Demasiado fría.

Sin poder evitarlo, Eren comenzó a preguntarse si Levi Ackerman sería un hombre que pasaba demasiado tiempo solo.

Acababa de acercarse hasta la isleta para ver como seguía el gatito cuando oyó los suaves pasos del hombre al ingresar nuevamente al cuarto y sintió el mullido y cálido peso de una toalla sobre su cabeza, dejándolo momentáneamente a oscuras.

Volviendo a dejar su rostro al descubierto, Eren comenzó a secar con lentitud su empapado cabello castaño oscuro que se le pegaba a la frente y dejaba caer helados hilillos de agua desde su nuca hacia su espalda. El roce del suéter empapado era desagradable, como también el hecho de que sus vaqueros celestes ahora parecían pesar el doble y raspaban. Sintiéndose un poco avergonzado por todo lo ocurrido, desvió la vista y observó a Levi con curiosidad; este también estaba secando su propio cabello negro, sin embargo, a diferencia suya, lo hacía con una energía que rozaba casi en lo brutal.

—Eres el mocoso de los Jaeger, ¿verdad? —le preguntó su vecino con voz seca y profunda. Eren se apresuró a asentir—. Te he dejado una muda de ropa en el cuarto de baño de la planta baja, así que cámbiate y déjame la tuya para meterla en la secadora. En cuanto esté lista te largas a tu casa junto a tu pequeño animal —le dijo Levi sin mirarlo siquiera, inmerso aún en su tarea de secarse bien. Sin la negra chaqueta del traje encima, la blanca camisa casi parecía pegada a su pálida piel de lo húmeda que estaba.

Incapaz de creer lo que estaba ocurriendo y temeroso de hacer enfadar todavía más a aquel sujeto, Eren se dio prisa en obedecer y prácticamente echó a correr rumbo al cuarto de baño, deseoso de escapar de la imperiosa presencia de aquel hombre aunque fuese durante un momento.

Quince minutos después regresó a la cocina, ataviado con unos pantalones de chándal grises que le quedaban absurdamente largos, y a los cuales les tuvo que doblar los bajos un par de veces para no arrastrarlos, y un suave suéter negro de cuello vuelto que le quedaba un poco ancho, y cuyas mangas se veía en la obligación de arremangar. Aun así se sentía seco y calentito, lo cual tras la potente y despiadada lluvia de primavera era un completo alivio.

—Toma, bebe esto. Te ayudará a entrar en calor —le dijo Levi mientras le tendía una humeante taza de chocolate caliente cuyo primer dulce sorbo hizo que Eren cerrara los ojos de pura felicidad. Casi de inmediato vio a este coger la ropa húmeda y desaparecer por la puerta que supuso llevaba a la lavandería, para regresar pocos minutos después secándose las pálidas manos con una toalla blanca antes de volver a concentrarse en la pequeña cría quejumbrosa que tenían allí.

Dejándose caer en el taburete de color azul oscuro que estaba bajo la isleta de la cocina, Eren observó mientras bebía su chocolate como Levi alimentaba con ayuda de una jeringuilla al pequeño gatito. Este le daba leche al animalito que en ese momento bebía con fruición, casi como si estuviese muerto de hambre. No pudo evitar preguntarse cuanto tiempo habría estado aquella pobre cría allí fuera y que habría sido de su madre para que estuviese solito.

El silencio en la habitación era total, interrumpido solamente por la débil succión del gatito y sus gemidos de protesta cuando Levi no lo complacía con más comida o el tictac del reloj azul sobre la blanca pared. Por primera vez desde que comenzó esa locura, Eren se permitió observar detenidamente a su inesperado anfitrión, sin el miedo desbocándole el corazón ni la culpa por estar hablando con quien no debía.

Levi Ackerman era un hombre joven y guapo. Por lo que él había oído, este rondaba entre los veintidós y los veinticinco años y era el dueño de una tienda de venta de tés e infusiones en la zona céntrica de la ciudad. A pesar de que se veía poco por el sector, ya que trabajaba bastante, tenía una peculiar fama de hombre huraño y malhumorado, cuyo pasado conflictivo todavía parecía pesarle en una ciudad tan pequeña y de memoria tan larga como lo era Shiganshina.

Aunque llevaba viviendo en el mismo barrio toda su vida, Eren solo lo había visto un par de veces cuando iba o volvía de la escuela con sus amigos y en las ocasiones que salía a jugar con ellos y este se encontraba en casa. Lo cierto era que Levi apenas y reparaba en su presencia, jamás les hablaba y ellos, obedeciendo a los consejos de los mayores, se mantenían apartados de él. Nunca deberían haberse conocido, ¡era prácticamente imposible!

Y, sin embargo, allí estaba ahora, se dijo Eren; sentado en su cocina, bebiendo el chocolate caliente que Levi acababa de prepararle y sintiéndose profundamente agradecido con él porque fue capaz de salvar la vida de un gatito.

Sí, la vida era curiosa. Sus casi diez años le estaban enseñando muchas cosas importantes.

Dejando al animalillo a un lado de la isleta, envuelto en un pañito caliente, dormido después de estar satisfactoriamente alimentado, Levi se lavó a conciencia las manos en el fregadero y se sentó frente a él luego de servirse una humeante y aromática taza de té.

Un rubor absurdo le coloreó a Eren las morenas mejillas cuando aquel par de ojos grises, ensombrecidos por marcadas ojeras oscuras, se posaron en él, escrutadores; sin embargo, decidido a no dejarse amedrentar, le devolvió la mirada con igual intensidad, ante lo que el otro sujeto sonrió levemente.

Aunque Levi también se había cambiado de ropa y ahora llevaba una blanca camiseta de manga corta y unos vaqueros azules en vez del oscuro traje más formal, su cabello azabache seguía luciendo algo húmedo, haciendo que los mechones más largos, que le llegaban a la altura de las orejas sobre el rapado de las sienes y la nuca, se pegaran un poco a su pálida frente a pesar de llevarlo casi partido al medio para que no le estorbara la visibilidad. Eren se percató que así de cerca y, gracias a sus rasgos finos y delicados de pómulos altos y afilados, este parecía muy joven, casi tanto como los chicos de último año de preparatoria. Al mirarlos bien, sus rasgados ojos grises no parecían tan fríos como creyó en un principio, ya que algunas vetitas azules danzaban en ellos con la luz y, aunque sus delgadas y oscuras cejas se fruncían casi siempre otorgándole un aire de eterna molestia y hastío, él comenzaba a darse cuenta de que no era así en absoluto. Simplemente, Levi Ackerman no era bueno expresando lo que sentía y se refugiaba en su malhumor y malos modos, así como Eren lo hacía en sus enfados rápidos, en el decir las cosas casi sin pensar y en sus absurdas peleas.

Quizá, pensó él, en el fondo ambos se parecían un poco. Ninguna persona capaz de salvar a un animalito podía ser malvada.

Entonces, una idea comenzó a tomar forma en su cabeza…

—No puedo llevármelo a casa —soltó Eren repentinamente rompiendo aquel silencio entre ambos. Dio otro sorbo a su dulce bebida y esperó.

Levi, enarcando una de sus oscuras cejas de forma interrogativa, lo observó durante unos segundos, en silencio; dejando que sus ojos grises le recorrieran con atención como si estos pudiesen ver dentro de su cabeza. Cuando finalmente su vecino se decidió a abrir la boca, le preguntó con tono lento y letal:

—¿Qué mierda estás intentando decirme con eso, mocoso?

Nervioso, Eren se mordió el labio inferior unos pocos segundos y sujetó con fuerza la taza que tenía entre sus manos, deseando que parte del calor que esta desprendía le otorgara el valor necesario para hacer su petición.

—Bueno… verá… no puedo llevármelo a casa —repitió, intentando tragarse el miedo. Mirándolo con determinación a pesar de la culpa que sentía—. Mi padre es alérgico a los gatos; muy, muy alérgico, créame, y… no me dejará… Entonces pensé que… quizás usted… podría…

—No —lo cortó Levi con rotundidad—. Ni lo sueñes, mocoso. No me gustan los animales y tampoco tengo tiempo ni ganas de cuidar a uno. Así que te lo llevas de aquí en cuanto tu maldita ropa esté seca y ya verás lo que haces con él.

—Pero… pero… ¡lo ha salvado! —protestó Eren en su defensa—. ¿No ha oído nunca el dicho de que si salva una vida se vuelve responsable de ella? ¡Salvó al gatito, no puede dejarlo en la calle! ¡Ahora es su responsabilidad!

Los delgados labios de Levi se convirtieron en una fina línea casi imperceptible y sus ojos se entrecerraron de forma peligrosa, dejando entrever un brillo acerado que logró que Eren sintiera escalofríos por la columna. ¿Habría sobrepasado los límites?, se preguntó nervioso. ¿Aquel hombre sería capaz de golpearlo?

Lentamente, Levi inspiró una, dos veces, con sus pálidos ojos aun clavados en él con fiereza, aun así se mantuvo en su sitio y la sensación de peligro pareció desaparecer poco a poco, haciendo que Eren se sintiera de pronto flácido y trémulo.

Con las manos temblándole un poco, comenzó a respirar con normalidad nuevamente y se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de su determinación de ser valiente, estuvo muy cerca de orinarse allí mismo a causa del miedo. ¡Dios, Levi Ackerman enfadado podía ser en verdad aterrador!

—Tch, maldito mocoso —masculló este y dio un sorbo a su taza de té, mirándolo como si fuese un ser odioso—. Una semana —le espetó—. Tienes siete días a contar de hoy para buscar donde dejar a ese bicho; si no lo haces, lo tiraré a la calle —le dijo Levi a modo de advertencia; sin embargo, y olvidando el miedo que sintió apenas un par de minutos atrás, Eren solo fue capaz de concentrarse en el hecho de que el hombre acababa de aceptar quedarse con el gatito y cuidarlo a pesar de todo.

Una sonrisa enorme asomó a sus labios y, sin poder evitarlo, un grito de júbilo escapó de su garganta.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! —le dijo a Levi, poniéndose de pie para acercarse a su lado; conteniéndose apenas para no echársele encima y abrazarlo de la emoción y la gratitud—. ¡Le prometo que encontraré un hogar para él, ya lo verá! ¡Y vendré a ayudar todos los días con su cuidado, no lo dude! Sé que es mi culpa que tenga que hacerse cargo de él, así que me haré responsable.

—No es necesario que vengas. Yo puedo solo —se apresuró a decirle este. Parecía sentirse un poco incómodo ante la idea de tenerlo allí cada día, aunque Eren lo ignoró de todos modos. Estaba seguro de que Levi apreciaría su ayuda.

—Lo haré —insistió él, eufórico—. Vendré cuando salga de la escuela. ¡Se lo prometo!

Dejando escapar un pesado suspiro de frustración, Levi se apartó el húmedo cabello de la frente y se masajeó los ojos cerrados con el pulgar y el índice de la mano derecha, como si estuviese cansado. Cuando aquel par de ojos grises volvieron a posarse en él, una expresión extraña, menos huraña más amable, parecía haberse albergado en ellos.

—Has lo que quieras, mocoso de mierda —le dijo finalmente—. Pero si me das problemas, te juro que te lo haré pagar.

Eren solo sonrió ante aquella amenaza, convencido de que aquello no era más que palabras destinadas a asustarlo. Sí, definitivamente Levi Ackerman no era ni de lejos tan malo como quería hacer creer a todo el mundo. Solo necesitó una hora de conocerlo para darse cuenta de ello.

¿Qué más podría descubrir de ese misterioso hombre en siete días?

¡Oh, tenía tantas ganas de averiguarlo!

 

——o——

 

El insistente sonido del timbre, de toques largos y pausas cortas, bastó para que Levi comprendiera que su peor pesadilla venía a hacer acto de presencia.

Eran las cinco de la tarde de aquel viernes y él acababa de llegar agotado del trabajo, donde se había pasado toda la mañana recibiendo y reponiendo mercadería, aparte de dividir su, de por sí ya poco tiempo, entre atender la tienda y cuidar al condenado animal que ahora lloriqueaba desenfrenado a sus pies, lanzando sus agudos maullidos y clavándole sus minúsculas garritas en el pantalón gris oscuro del traje para exigirle que lo alimentara deprisa. En aquel momento, ebicho prácticamente lo miraba como si él fuese el puto amo y Levi solo su jodido sirviente.

Demonios, como deseaba asesinar a ese condenado mocoso.

Aquel era ya el cuarto día desde que el chico apareció repentinamente en su vida endosándole aquella esmirriada y llorona cría de gato y cargándolo con su presencia cada tarde como si no tuviese nada mejor que hacer. Eren, el único hijo de los Jaeger que vivían a tres casas de la suya, era hablador, entrometido y tan irritante como un dolor en el trasero. Levi solo esperaba que este ya hubiese encontrado un nuevo dueño para el animal y lo dejase en paz de una buena vez.

Tras dejar a la pequeña bestia reclamadora metida dentro de su cesta en la sala, se arremangó la clara camisa gris y se apresuró a dirigirse al recibidor para abrir a Eren; sin embargo, nada más dejarlo pasar, se percató de que algo no iba del todo bien. El habitual buen ánimo del niño parecía haberse esfumado por completo e, incluso, aquellos peculiares ojos verdes que generalmente se iluminaban de emoción ante todo, lucían hoy algo apagados; además, y por si fuera poco, un incipiente cardenal le teñía de oscuro el pómulo izquierdo, donde la piel estaba comenzando a hincharse. Era evidente que el mocoso había estado metido en una pelea.

—Buenas tardes, Levi —lo saludó con voz desanimada nada más entrar. La camiseta de manga larga a franjas blancas y azules que llevaba ese día lucía sucia y un poco desastrada, lo mismo que los vaqueros azul claro que tenían la zona de las rodillas llenas de barro, como si este se hubiese arrastrado por el suelo. Poco más de metro treinta hecho un absoluto desastre—. ¿Cómo se ha portado _Khepera_? ¿Le ha dado muchos problemas en el trabajo?

—Tch, te dije que dejaras de ponerle nombres al maldito gato a menos que te lo vayas a quedar —protestó Levi como venía siendo su costumbre desde el martes, cuando el mocoso comenzó a buscar nombres para el animal; como si ya diese por hecho de que él fuese su dueño. Sí, como no—. Y por supuesto que ha dado problemas. He tenido que aprovechar cada rato libre en la tienda para poder alimentarlo y ver cómo sigue.

—Lo hago porque no podemos llamarlo gato y gato y gato. ¡El pobre se va a acabar por confundir! —lo rebatió este con su terquedad habitual. Por primera vez desde que llegó a la casa, sus ojos verdeazulados volvían a brillar combativos—. Además, el nombre esta vez lo eligió Armin, ¿sabe? Ha dicho que es de un dios egipcio, ¡el de la vida eterna! Como _Khepera_ ya se ha salvado y todo eso… ¿Cree que es una buena elección?

—Una buena elección y una mierda, mocoso. ¿Ya le has encontrado un dueño?

Eren bajó la cabeza y negó con un gesto, logrando que los rebeldes y cortos cabellos castaños se agitaran en todas direcciones cubriéndole el rostro, a pesar de llevar el flequillo partido al medio para evitar justamente eso. Cuando levantó una vez más la mirada, aquel par de bonitos ojos intentaron mostrar inocente culpabilidad pero, desde el día anterior, después de llegar a conocerlo un poco mejor, Levi estaba comenzando a sospechar que el maldito crío ni siquiera se estaba esforzando en buscarle un nuevo hogar a aquel bichejo.

Joder, que fastidio.

La llegada de aquel animal a su casa resultó ser un inconveniente en muchos sentidos, demasiados para su tranquilidad mental. Él sabía que lo mejor hubiera sido mantenerse lejos de Eren Jaeger y aquella condenada situación, pero, tras haberse encontrado al crío frente a su casa chorreando agua a causa de la lluvia y ver lo desconsolado que este se mostró cuando pensó que el gato se había muerto en sus brazos, Levi fue incapaz de no hacer algo para intentar ayudarlo, confiando en su buena suerte y lo poco que sabía al respecto. Solo mucho después, cuando este se marchó por fin y él tuvo que quedarse con la pequeña bestia a su cuidado, fue que comenzó a ser verdaderamente consciente del tremendo lío en el que acababa de meterse.

Durante los últimos días se vio en la obligación de llevar a la pobre cría al veterinario, comprarle medicinas y comida especial y hacerse el tiempo para alimentarlo y cuidarlo. El pequeño bicho no tenía ni un mes, y el mismo doctor le confirmó que el animalillo sobrevivió de puro milagro, motivo por el que ahora era el propio Levi quien estaba haciendo la función de madre-esclavo de aquella criatura. Como se había reído Farlan de él la noche pasada cuando le contó aquella absurda historia.

Mientras lo seguía, observó cómo Eren entraba con toda confianza en la sala de la casa, dejando tirado sobre el negro y mullido sofá en L que formaba parte del mobiliario de la habitación el maltrecho bolso rojo que siempre cargaba, y se sentaba en este para coger al animal de la cesta y acunarlo mientras lo llenaba de suaves palabras llenas de cariño, como si este fuese un bebé, a lo que el gatito respondió bufándole con desprecio e intentando zafarse de sus brazos, clavándole de paso sus diminutas garrillas hasta hacerle sangre en las manos y logrando que el mocoso lo regañara.

Sí, aquella era la triste realidad. Por más que Eren luchaba con toda su obstinación infantil porque el pequeño bicho fuese su amigo, este simplemente lo detestaba. Lo cierto era que Levi no podía culpar al animal.

Un atisbo de sonrisa asomó a sus labios ante el recuerdo del día anterior cuando el maldito crío, todo seriedad, apareció con sus ahorros al completo para ayudarle a pagar los gastos y la manutención del gato. Por supuesto que Levi lo rechazó, pero no podía negar que de algún modo le gustó que el mocoso intentara hacerse responsable de sus acciones. Eso demostraba cierto grado de consideración, madurez y valentía.

Dejando al chico en paz un momento para que siguiera sufriendo a gusto con el animal, él se dirigió a su habitación para quitarse el traje de aquel día y poder darse una rápida ducha antes de ponerse algo más cómodo.

Unos cuantos minutos después, más relajado, despejado y cómodo con sus vaqueros grises y el delgado suéter negro de cuello amplio, se dirigió a la cocina para poner a calentar agua para su té y servir un poco de jugo de manzana en un vaso; tras buscar un pequeño plato bajo en uno de los anaqueles superiores colocó en este un par de magdalenas de chocolate que compró cuando venía de regreso de la tienda. Un impulso tonto que no significaba nada, se dijo Levi, restándole importancia; sin embargo, una vocecita dentro de su cabeza le insistió que no era así.

Cuando estuvo ya de regreso en la sala, depositó la bandeja sobre la mesilla de centro de forma ovalada forjada en oscuro hierro y cristal cromado y, sentándose en el sofá, observó el desastre que se había desarrollado allí.

Eren se hallaba tumbado sobre la mullida alfombra roja, descalzo y con el pequeño gatito negro sobre el pecho mientras lo acariciaba con suavidad; el animalillo parecía adormilado, ya fuese por cansancio o por hartazgo, y gracias a eso no parecía importarle las atenciones que el mocoso le prodigaba. Por otro lado, los tres rojos cojines que habitualmente estaban sobre el sofá, ahora se encontraban desperdigados de cualquier modo por el piso de pulida tarima caoba; uno de ellos estaba incluso sobre el rack de hierro negro que hacía de base para la televisión y el equipo de música; y, por si fuera poco, una montonera de libros de escuela y cuadernos, así como lápices y otros útiles escolares, se esparcían tanto por el suelo como por los mismos muebles del salón.

El maldito hijo del médico era un desastre andante, la calamidad hecha persona; Levi estaba cada vez más convencido de ello.

Controlando el enorme impulso que tenía de estrangularlo, clavó sus fríos ojos grises en el crío y le dio un no muy suave puntapié en el muslo para que lo mirara. Eren, pestañeando un par de veces, levantó sus expresivas cejas en modo de muda interrogante.

—Ordena —le espetó Levi con dureza antes de acercarse la taza a los labios y darle un sorbo a su té.

Oyó el bufido fastidiado del niño pero de inmediato este se sentó con mucho cuidado sobre la alfombra y, acercando la cestita acolchada que servía de cuna al gatito, lo depositó suavemente allí, intentando que no se despertara, antes de comenzar a guardar obedientemente sus pertenencias.

Una vez hubo acabado el trabajo, Eren se sentó a su lado en el sofá y tomó su vaso de jugo para darle un largo sorbo, casi como si estuviese muerto de sed. Todavía parecía un poco melancólico, sin embargo gran parte del evidente desánimo que mostraba a su llegada había desaparecido.

—Hoy se ha pasado tu madre por la tienda —le dijo al niño antes de dar un nuevo sorbo a su taza de té negro y degustarla a consciencia. Era una nueva variedad de Sikkim que acababa de llegarle ese día y quería probarlo antes de ponerlo a la venta. El sabor suave, delicado y profundo de la infusión lo hizo sentir mejor de inmediato.

Los ojos verdes del chico, enormes y de aquel color brillante y peculiar, se abrieron de golpe ante la mención de su progenitora. De inmediato Eren se envaró como si estuviese esperando una sentencia, pero, en vez de aceptarla sin más, tuviese pensado rebatirla.

Tch, ese mocoso era un jodido problema.

—¿Y qué quería? —le preguntó este, receloso.

—Lo obvio, supongo. Saber qué demonios estaba pasando para que te escaparas todas las tardes a mi casa. Creo que está preocupada por ti, y no la culpo.

Una mueca de desagrado se dibujó en los labios del niño. Era evidente que la excesiva preocupación de su madre no le gustaba en demasía, sin embargo, él sí la comprendía. Levi tenía más claro que nadie las cosas que decían y pensaban sobre él, y debía reconocer que muchas de esas se las ganó a pulso, sobre todo en su juventud. Si tuviese un hijo seguramente tampoco le haría mucha gracia que anduviese rondando a un hombre con su mala fama.

Aun así, esa tarde Carla Jaeger se mostró muy cortés y amable con él cuando fue a verlo. Durante todos los años que Levi llevaba viviendo allí, la joven esposa del médico jamás se comportó de forma hiriente o grosera con él, por el contrario, era una de las pocas mujeres del vecindario que no andaba esparciendo rumores infundados sobre su persona y con las que intercambiaba alguna que otra palabra de vez en cuando. Sí, la madre del crío era una buena mujer y solo por ese motivo Levi intentó mostrarse también afable cuando esta le fue a preguntar por Eren. Durante casi una hora ella lo tuvo oyendo historias sobre el tipo de desastres y problemas en los que el mocoso se metía constantemente y su preocupación maternal por no poder corregirlo. En más de una ocasión él estuvo tentado en sugerirle que un par de golpes seguramente la ayudarían mucho, pero se contuvo, convencido de que a la mujer su consejo no le parecería demasiado adecuado.

Cuando finalmente él le contó todo lo sucedido con el gato, Carla aceptó sin dudar su explicación, pareciendo en verdad aliviada tras conocer el motivo que llevaba al desastre de hijo que tenía a buscar su compañía. Por supuesto, amable como esta era, le agradeció a Levi su ayuda y le pidió tenerle un poco más de paciencia a Eren, asegurándole que ella misma presionaría al niño para que buscara un nuevo hogar para el animalillo. Aun así y a pesar de todas sus buenas intenciones, él estaba seguro de que hasta que no terminara aquella especie de acuerdo, la mujer no le quitaría los ojos de encima.

Otro problema más que añadir a su larga lista gracias a Eren.

—No tendría por qué preocuparse, ya no soy un bebé. Mañana cumpliré diez años —soltó este como si aquello fuese un gran logro y su verde mirada volvió a posarse en Levi, ladeando un poco la cabeza. Una sonrisa genuina apareció en su infantil y redondeado rostro, iluminándolo—. ¿Le gustaría venir a mi fiesta?

Él enarcó una ceja con incredulidad ante aquella absurda pregunta. ¿Es que el mocoso era idiota? ¿Con la mala reputación que tenía deseaba invitarlo a su cumpleaños? Levi no quería ni imaginarse la de problemas que podrían tener los Jaeger si él aceptase ir.

—Tch, una mierda si voy a una jodida fiesta infantil —espetó en respuesta, ante lo cual Eren lo miró ofendido—. Además, supongo que si estás ocupado eso significará que me dejarás en paz por un día.

—Puedo venir en la tarde, cuando se vayan mis invitados —ofreció el chico con entusiasmo—. Si mamá ya sabe…

—Oi, no tientes la suerte con tu madre, mocoso. Las mujeres pueden ser aterradoras cuando se enfadan, ¿sabes?

Eren asintió con ganas y, depositando su vacío vaso sobre la mesilla de centro, se dejó caer de espaldas en el sofá con gesto dramático.

—Lo sé. Mamá no deja de incordiarme por mis calificaciones o porque juego demasiado o porque destrozo la ropa nueva o porque me meto en problemas con mis compañeros de clases. Y Mikasa no me deja en paz en la escuela. Es una amiga genial, de verdad, pero no se me despega durante todo el día y por ese motivo el idiota de Jean… —Un suspiro cargado de enojo escapó de sus labios. El verdeazulado de sus ojos enturbiado por alguna emoción violenta que contrastaba con su habitual buen humor, aunque aquel gesto cambió cuando se volvió a mirarlo para preguntarle—: Levi, ¿sabe pelear?

—Claro —respondió mientras volvía a beber de su té.

—Entonces, ¿podría enseñarme? —inquirió este, entusiasmado.

—No —fue su inmediata respuesta—. Además, te recuerdo que en tres días más este absurdo acuerdo se termina. Tú le encuentras un hogar al gato y yo ya no tendré que soportarte en mi casa.

Al oír su respuesta, el mocoso dejó escapar un suspiro cargado de pesar.

—Puede que me cueste unos días más encontrarle un hogar a _Khepera_ —murmuró con desgana Eren pasados unos minutos. Sin levantarse de su posición tumbada, alargó la mano para agarrar una de las magdalenas y darle un pequeño mordisquito, ante lo que Levi estuvo a punto de protestar y decirle que se sentara a comer como la gente normal antes de que le llenara el sofá y la roja alfombra de migajas; pero se contuvo cuando el crío lo miró con expresión implorante—. ¿Podría darme una semana más?

Una sonrisa para nada amable asomó a sus labios.

—Claro que no. Así que pon en marcha ese pequeño trasero tuyo y busca un nuevo dueño para el bichejo, mocoso. El lunes es su último día aquí.

Dando otro mordisco, mucho más grande esta vez, Eren comenzó a comer con rabia. El maldito gato, _Khepera_ según el niño, salió de su cesta y empezó a lloriquear nuevamente para que lo subieran al sofá, clavando sus pequeñas y afiladas garritas en el símil de cuero negro como si este fuese un alfiletero. Seguramente el tapizado iba a quedar hecho una mierda, pensó Levi con resignada desesperación.

Durante los siguientes minutos un cómodo silencio se instauró entre ambos, mientras Eren se acababa la magdalena que Levi dejó sin tocar e intentaba, sin mucho éxito, que la pequeña bestezuela volviese a quedarse dormida en su pecho; sin embargo esta había comenzado a gimotear otra vez en busca de comida y no iba a permitir que nada la distrajese de su objetivo.

Tras resignarse a su nuevo papel de esclavo, se puso de pie para volver a la cocina y, luego de preparar la mezcla correspondiente, regresó a la sala y le pasó al niño el pequeño biberón para que pudiese alimentar al gatito. Eren pareció animarse de inmediato.

Sus ojos grises se posaron en el niño y vagaron hasta el feo morado que le oscurecía e inflamaba el pómulo. La piel suavemente bronceada del chico, del mismo tono que la de su madre, parecía volverse un poco más clara en contraste con el cardenal que ni siquiera los rebeldes mechones de cabello castaño oscuro que le enmarcaban el rostro lograban disimular. Levi no pudo evitar pensar que a pesar de poseer todavía los rasgos suaves y redondeados de la niñez, Eren se parecía terriblemente a Carla. Sus enormes y expresivos ojos verdes, donde los de ella eran dorados, enmarcados por las espesas y largas pestañas oscuras así como las expresivas y un poco tupidas cejas, eran rasgos heredados de ella. La joven esposa del doctor Jaeger era una mujer hermosa, y por lo consiguiente, su hijo, que era casi idéntico a ella, de seguro iba a convertirse en un joven guapo. Lo más probable fuese que la pobre mujer la pasara bastante mal en un futuro próximo lidiando con las pretendientas de este y, por lo poco que el chico le había contado sobre sus amigos y la escuela, era bastante evidente que la tal Mikasa estaba más que un poco prendada de él. Que divertido.

—¿Con quién te has peleado? —preguntó Levi repentinamente. Sabía que no era de su incumbencia, pero sentía curiosidad. De cierto modo algo en el crío lo instaba a querer conocerlo un poco más, a comprender lo que pasaba por su desastrosa cabeza.

Demonios, que jodido estaba.

Nada más oír su pregunta Eren soltó un gruñido de disgusto; sin embargo, el dolor patente en sus ojos delataba claramente que el enfado era solo una más de las emociones que al parecer estaban presentes en el torbellino que generaba aquel problema.

—Con Jean Kirstein —masculló, frunciendo los labios en una mueca despectiva. Sus pestañas, largas y oscuras, bajaron y se agitaron un poco, como si estuviese intentando no ponerse a llorar—. Ese idiota se ha enfadado conmigo. Se supone que somos amigos pero, desde que Mikasa se la pasa todo el día pegada a mí, Jean se comporta de forma insoportable: discute conmigo todo el tiempo, se enoja por cualquier tontería, ya no quiere jugar con nosotros y no me quiere decir cuál es el problema por más que se lo he preguntado. Pareciera que ahora me odiara —le explicó el chico exasperado, como si aquello fuera lo más absurdo del mundo—. Además, tuvimos la mala suerte de que en la clase de Ciencias nos tocó hacer un trabajo en conjunto.

Sin ser necesariamente un genio y mucho menos en lo relativo a relaciones sociales, Levi comenzó a tener una buena idea de cuál era el verdadero problema en esa amistad rota y a creer que Eren era bastante despistado y lento para darse cuenta de algunas cosas; no obstante, no pensaba decirle a este que seguramente el tal Jean estuviese en lo correcto al sentirse celoso de él. Algunas cosas debían caer por su propio peso y en su debido momento.

—¿Y te agarraste a golpes con el otro mocoso por eso?

—¡No! —protestó el niño—. No soy tan tonto como para dejarme provocar por algo así… Bueno, no siempre por lo menos —reconoció, un poco avergonzado—. Pero Jean… Jean comenzó a soltar rumores sobre mí —le dijo por lo bajo. Las redondeadas mejillas enrojecidas a más no poder y la evidente vergüenza centelleando en sus ojos—. Y… los otros chicos… los creyeron.

Levi no preguntó qué fue lo que el otro niño dijo para que pudiese alterar tanto al crío de los Jaeger, pero era más que obvio que aquello acabó por afectarlo bastante. Eren realmente parecía muy triste y decepcionado de todo.

Dio un nuevo sorbo a su taza de té y se mantuvo en silencio, observando con desganado disimulo como el pequeño gato, tal vez intuyendo la tristeza del chico, se subió con esfuerzo a su regazo y se hizo un ovillo allí, permitiéndole al mocoso acariciar de manera lánguida su suave pelaje negro mientras ronroneaba débilmente.

—A usted… —comenzó a decir Eren, inseguro, mordiéndose el labio inferior al sentirse nervioso y bajando la mirada a donde descansaba el animalillo cuando él clavó sus ojos grises sobre él—, ¿cómo hace para que no le importe lo que otros digan de usted?

Durante años, más de los que podía o quería recordar, Levi había sido el blanco perfecto para toda clase de habladurías malintencionadas. Algunas ciertas, muchas otras inventadas y exacerbadas, pero todas ellas hasta cierto punto dañinas. Él no se consideraba un mal hombre, por lo menos no tan malo como otros que hubo conocido en su pasado, pero era consciente de que su mala reputación lo precedía y de que en muchas ocasiones esta causaba más dolor que nada. Un desprecio, una mala mirada, cuchicheos a su paso no eran una herida real, no provocaban un daño invalidante, pero tampoco lo hacía el cortarse con una hoja de papel y, sin embargo, esta dejaba una laceración más profunda, dolorosa y difícil de curar que el corte limpio de un puñal. En su humilde opinión, una auténtica putada.

—Tch, importa —reconoció Levi, sorprendiéndose incluso a sí mismo por haber bajado la guardia de aquel modo con el niño, por dejarle entrever su debilidad; no obstante, no quería engañarlo. No le parecía justo mitigar sus temores con mentiras—. Puedes acostumbrarte a ello, fingir que no te interesa y mandarlos a todos a la mierda si gustas; incluso, podrías llegar a creértelo y conformarte con ello, pero, ¿a quién le gusta vivir una mentira?

Los verdes ojos del chico ya no lo rehuían como minutos atrás, por el contrario, lo observaban atentos y expectantes. Una expresión extraña, un algo que enturbiaba el vibrante verdeazulado, parecía revolotear en sus iris. Los llenos labios ligeramente entreabiertos y el ceño un poco fruncido delataban la concentración con la que oía y asimilaba sus palabras. Y luego, al comprender lo que intentaba confesarle, de empatizar con su dolor, la pátina de madurez en su semblante contrastó de manera violenta con la frágil inocencia de sus cortos años.

Demonios, pensó Levi, como desearía tener la habilidad de regresar el tiempo atrás y así borrar todo aquello que acababa de decirle.

Como si terminara de tomar una decisión importante, una que fuese a cambiar de forma radical su vida, Eren, sujetando al pequeño bicho negro entre sus brazos, se puso de pie para acortar la poca distancia que los separaba y se dejó caer a su lado en el sofá, cerca, muy cerca, demasiado; tanto que logró que Levi se incomodara un poco, aunque, obviamente, al mocoso no le importó lo más mínimo. Al bajar la vista, se encontró con aquel par de desconcertantes iris clavados en él, la determinación iluminándolos de aquel modo desquiciado que ya comenzaba a asociar con su absurda obstinación.

Ahora sí que estaba jodido.

—Les ha dicho a todos los chicos de mi clase que hice trampa en mi último examen de matemáticas —soltó de pronto Eren. Nuevamente aquella pequeña chispita de dolor oscureciendo el verdeazulado de sus ojos, hasta convertir el color del mar en verano en un verde más cercano al del bosque profundo—. Esa materia nunca se me ha dado muy bien, lo cierto es que soy muy malo con los números, pero estudié mucho, mucho, mucho con Armin. Me pasé semanas preparándome para ese examen y Jean lo sabía, ¡lo sabía! —repitió casi con desesperación—. Aun así, cuando aprobé con un ocho, comenzó a esparcir el rumor de que solo lo logré porque hice trampa ya que Armin me pasó las respuestas. —La pequeña y morena mano que acariciaba al gatito se detuvo unos minutos. Levi vislumbró el leve temblor que la estremecía, como si aquel recuerdo llenase al niño de un ramalazo de rabia contenida que a duras penas era capaz de mantener a raya—. Yo no soy demasiado popular en la escuela, ¿sabe? —reconoció Eren y una risita carente de humor escapó de sus labios. Parecía un poco deprimido por ello—. No soy bueno haciendo amigos ni quedándome callado cuando algo no me gusta y por eso suelo meterme en problemas, muchos; así que no me llevo demasiado bien con mis compañeros. Armin, Mikasa y Jean son mis únicos amigos pero, en verdad no me importa, porque ellos son especiales y con eso me basta. Aun así, Jean… Él no es como yo, le gusta a los demás, ya sabe. Así que por supuesto mis compañeros creyeron todo lo que dijo y comenzaron a esparcir el rumor sobre mí. Incluso nuestro profesor de esa materia, el maestro Auruo, empezó a sospechar de lo que había hecho; así que llamó a mamá a la escuela para contarle lo ocurrido e incluso habló con Armin, amenazándolo con una suspensión si aquello resultaba ser verdad. Al final se acordó que tendré que repetir el examen la próxima semana. —Un pesado suspiro, mezcla de enfado y frustración, se dejó oír en el silencio reinante de la estancia—. Cuando hoy venía camino a casa, Jean se me acercó para burlarse de mí. Si solo me hubiese dicho que lo sentía, que no quería hacerlo, lo hubiera perdonado, de verdad; pero en cambio él dijo que yo era un idiota y que ya no quería ser nunca más mi amigo… Fue entonces que perdí la paciencia y lo golpeé. Y ahora, cuando mamá me vea llegar así va a asesinarme. —Dejándose caer nuevamente de espaldas al sofá en un acto dramático, Eren cerró los ojos y soltó un gemidito quedo; seguramente anticipándose a la reprimenda que le esperaría por parte de su progenitora nada más poner un pie en su hogar y verlo lleno de cardenales y con la ropa hecha un desastre.

Levi no pudo más que sentir lástima por el mocoso, recordando a la perfección lo mal que él mismo lo había pasado en más de una ocasión cuando de niños regresó a su propia casa en situaciones similares. Kuchel Ackerman era generalmente una mujer muy dulce, pero, cuando se enfadaba, Levi llegaba a conocer lo que era el verdadero terror.

Después de haber oído la historia del niño, de escuchar sobre sus problemas infantiles y su amistad rota, creía conocerlo un poco mejor y, por qué no, solidarizar un poco más con él. Levi no era un experto en dar consejos, ¿cómo serlo cuando era un jodido cabrón antisocial? Pero, por una vez, en verdad deseó encontrar las palabras adecuadas para animar al mocoso; para ayudarlo a solventar ese pequeño bache en su vida, ya que, seguramente, aquel problema sería algo insignificante comparado a los que tendría que enfrentar en un futuro no tan lejano.

No obstante, mientras seguía devanándose los sesos en busca de algo que le resultara adecuado para aquella situación, Eren, volviendo a sentarse derecho a su lado, le dijo de repente:

—Mañana intentaré hablar una vez más con Jean… Quiero saber que hice mal para que esté tan enfadado conmigo, si hay algo que pueda hacer para arreglarlo y que podamos volver a ser amigos. Y me disculparé por haberlo golpeado hoy, aunque solo un poquito. —Un brillo travieso, que no dejaba entrever nada de arrepentimiento, asomó a sus ojos al mismo tiempo que una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios—. Y sacaré en ese maldito examen más que un ocho —le aseguró con determinación—. Así los dejaré a todos con la boca cerrada.

Al oírlo, Levi no pudo más que enarcar una de sus delgadas y oscuras cejas en señal de sorpresa y admirarse ante la tenacidad del niño. Nada más conocerlo cuatro días atrás, Eren Jaeger le pareció solo otro mocoso odioso e idiota, nada que no hubiese visto ya; pero, tenía que reconocer que, llegados a ese punto y de una extraña forma, ya no pensaba lo mismo de él.

—Entonces, te aconsejo que te largues de una puta vez a tu casa. Deja de perder el tiempo con tonterías y ponte a estudiar, mocoso —lo regañó con desgana. Vio como Eren inflaba las redondeadas mejillas en señal de infantil disgusto, lo que le arrancó una débil sonrisa que intentó disimular—. Y no te olvides de buscar un dueño para el gato.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Intentaré encontrar a alguien. Aunque usted también podría quedárselo. _Khepera_ parece feliz aquí. —Como si quisiera enfatizar sus palabras, el chico le puso al animal frente al rostro y este comenzó a mover las patitas desesperado, dejando escapar un débil gemidito de miedosa protesta al sentirse en un lugar tan alto y desprotegido.

—Ya te he dicho que no quiero animales en mi casa. Además, con la tienda no tengo tiempo para cuidarlo.

—¡Pero puedo hacerlo yo! ¡Podría venir cada tarde y quedarme con _Khepera_ hasta que usted llegue! ¡Y en las vacacione-!

Cubriéndole la boca con una mano y poca delicadeza, Levi lo obligó a callar su retahíla de sugerencias. Este abrió los ojos, enormes a causa de la sorpresa y el miedo.

—Tch, suficiente, mocoso. Entiendo el punto, pero sigue siendo un no. —Soltó a Eren y notó de inmediato la leve película de humedad dejada por la mezcla de saliva y el aliento contenido de este. Levi sabía que siendo un obseso de la limpieza y la pulcritud debería sentirse asqueado por ello pero, sorprendentemente, no fue así, o no tanto por lo menos—. Es mejor de esa forma, créeme. Estoy seguro de que la pequeña bestia será más feliz en un nuevo hogar.

—Pero usted no lo será —masculló el chico por lo bajo. Apenas un murmullo pero que sin embargo él fue capaz de oír con facilidad.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, mocoso? Ya te he dicho que no me gustan los animales. Son _sucios_ , _complicados_ y _desordenados_ —le explicó de forma significativa, clavando en este su acerada mirada. Un mensaje implícito para dejarle claro que pensaba exactamente lo mismo de los niños, aunque el otro se hizo el desentendido con evidente descaro—. Solo me lo he quedado estos días para hacerte un favor.

—Sin embargo _Khepera_ es ahora parte de su familia —insistió Eren—. Si lo deja ir, se arrepentirá. Seguro que se sentirá muy solo.

Tras depositar la, ahora vacía, taza de té sobre la mesilla de centro, Levi dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado y se llevó una mano a la pálida frente intentando mantener la calma. Ese maldito crío lograba hacerle perder la paciencia con su jodida terquedad.

—El gato se va y punto. Y es hora de que tú también te largues. No quiero tener que lidiar con tu madre nuevamente, así que deja de preocuparla rondando por mi casa durante tantas horas y haciéndola temer que mi mala compañía pueda arruinarte. —Se puso de pie con parsimonia y se alegró de que el chico hiciese lo mismo sin que él tuviese que llegar a obligarle.

Contempló como Eren acariciaba un par de veces más al esmirriado animal y luego de depositar un beso en su negra cabecita, a lo que la bestia bufó a modo de protesta, lo dejó nuevamente acomodado en su cesta antes de volver a calzarse y echarse al hombro el bolso. En una invitación muda, él lo precedió hasta la puerta de entrada, seguro de que el niño lo seguiría sin protestar.

—Entonces, hasta mañana, Levi. —Una de aquellas sonrisas sinceras asomó a los labios del niño e iluminó su rostro.

—Oi, mocoso, te dije que no es necesario que vengas. ¿No has dicho que estarás ocupado?

—Sí, pero el cuidado de _Khepera_ también es mi responsabilidad. No puedo cargarlo a usted con todo el trabajo —le dijo con solemnidad, ante lo que él solo rodó un poco los ojos a modo de resignado fastidio. Eren se rio—. ¿Está seguro de que no quiere venir a mi fiesta? No son muchos invitados, solo mis padres, mis abuelos, Armin y Mikasa. Además, si mamá ya habló con usted no creo que le parezca mal que lo invite.

—Tch, segurísimo. Así que ya, largo, mocoso.

—Bueno, como desee. Pero le traeré pastel —prometió—. ¡Nos vemos mañana, Levi!

Durante unos pocos instantes se quedó allí, de pie bajo el dintel de la puerta, contemplando al chico que, con paso rápido y desenfadado, recorría parte de su bien cuidado jardín. Era un ritual tonto, lo sabía, pero él no se quedaba tranquilo hasta que lo veía llegar a su propia casa y perderse en el interior del hogar de su familia una vez cerraba la puerta. No obstante, en esa ocasión, antes de que este llegase siquiera a cruzar la blanca verja del jardín, el niño se giró a verlo y se devolvió corriendo hacia donde él se encontraba.

Levi lo miró, desconcertado.

—No… me… importa… lo que los demás… digan… de usted. Son rumores tontos…, como los que Jean… dijo sobre mí —le soltó Eren de golpe, con la respiración levemente entrecortada tras la corta y alocada carrera y las mejillas enrojecidas del esfuerzo y la vergüenza. Lo notó tragar saliva con fuerza y el leve revoloteo de sus oscuras pestañas sobre los tersos pómulos al intentar rehuir su mirada. Tras descansar unos pocos segundos y volver a respirar de manera seminormal, le dijo—: Es usted una buena persona, Levi. Me gusta. Y sé que _Khepera_ piensa lo mismo que yo.

En esa ocasión, el chico ni siquiera le dio tiempo a decir nada tras su inesperada confesión. Este simplemente se dio media vuelta y, sin despedirse ni nada, salió corriendo rumbo a la casa de sus padres donde en cuestión de segundos desapareció de su vista.

Y Levi, que se había metido en más peleas de las que podía recordar, que se enorgullecía ante su autoimpuesta valentía, se sintió aterrado. Muerto de miedo por un maldito crío de solo diez años que, con unas cuantas palabras, un par de encantadoras sonrisas y aquellos enormes ojos verdes, parecía ser capaz de desbaratar todas sus barreras y defensas.

Eren Jaeger era, sin lugar a dudas, el ser más peligrosamente encantador que había tenido la desgracia de conocer.

Joder, ¿en qué tipo de desastre potencial se estaba convirtiendo su vida?

 

——o——

 

Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche, mucho más tarde de lo que pensaba, cuando Eren finalmente logró despedir a sus últimos invitados y conseguir que su madre le otorgase permiso para ir a casa de Levi.

A pesar de que era sábado y eso significaba que al día siguiente no tendría clases, ella opinó que no era apropiado que él fuese a molestar al otro hombre, a una hora tan inadecuada, solo para ver a _Khepera_. Durante casi quince minutos su madre intentó hacerle ver que, quizá, su vecino tuviese planes para esa noche o que podría estar ya descansando tras el largo día de trabajo, pero Eren, seguro en su obstinación de que no sería así, protestó y suplicó hasta que esta, ya un poco harta, le dio autorización bajo la promesa de que no tardaría más de una hora.

Y en ese momento estaba allí, parado frente a la puerta de Levi, con un pote en la mano y tocando con insistencia el timbre mientras una débil y fría brisa de la estación primaveral lo hacía estremecer un poco al colarse bajo la delgada tela de su camiseta roja de manga corta. Tal vez sí debería haber hecho caso a su madre y haber tomado una sudadera antes de salir de casa.

Un instante después, un resquicio de la puerta se abrió apenas lo suficiente para dejar que un haz de luz del interior se proyectara en la oscuridad de la noche, jugueteando con las sombras, hasta que esta acabó por abrirse al completo. Levi, de pie bajo el umbral y vestido por completo de negro, lo observó con sus penetrantes ojos grises fijos en él y ambos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Tch, que mierda. Pensé que por un día me había librado de ti.

Eren, acostumbrado ya a que los comentarios y las acciones de este se contradijesen, no se inmutó por sus malas palabras ni su gesto huraño y, tal y como esperaba, lo observó adentrarse nuevamente en la casa, confiando en que él lo seguiría a pesar de no haber recibido una invitación directa de su parte. Cosa que hizo de inmediato.

—Le he traído pastel, como prometí —le informó de camino a la sala, yendo tras su vecino—. Es de chocolate y lo ha hecho mamá. Está delicioso.

Oyó a Levi chasquear la lengua en señal de disgusto al tiempo que este se sentaba en el sofá, cruzando las piernas y tomando un libro que estaba sobre este, el cual seguramente debía haber estado leyendo antes de que Eren llegase. Como casi siempre, _Khepera_ dormía plácidamente en la cestita que se hallaba a su lado, pero al oír el ruido producido por sus voces y el repiqueteo de sus zapatos sobre el piso de tarima caoba, abrió los ojitos gris azulados y soltó un maullido bajito y chillón que lo hizo reír, como si lo regañara por haberlo despertado.

Se dejó caer sentado al lado de Levi y tomó al gatito entre sus manos para depositarlo sobre su regazo donde este se removió un poco hasta que finalmente se quedó quieto. El suave pelaje negro se sentía cálido y vibrante bajo sus caricias, como si un pequeño motorcito se escondiese dentro del animal y él acabara de encenderlo. Por lo menos, se dijo animado, aquel día _Khepera_ no había intentado morderlo, lo que sin duda era un avance; quizás el gatito ya empezaba a entender que eran amigos.

—Hoy he hablado con mis abuelos —comenzó a decir, no muy seguro de si deseaba seguir compartiendo aquella información con Levi, pero, lo había prometido, ¿no? Y su padre siempre le recordaba que las promesas debían honrarse—; les expliqué la historia de _Khepera_. Me han dicho que si no le encuentro un hogar antes del lunes… ellos podrían cuidarlo.

Soltar aquello fue casi tan punzante como arrancarse la costra de una herida reciente, pensó Eren; parecía necesario, hasta cierto punto causaba alivio, pero no por eso dejaba de ser menos doloroso. Y él tenía muy clara cuál era la verdadera razón de no desear que el pequeño gatito tuviese otro hogar: si _Khepera_ se marchaba, ya no tendría una excusa válida para pasar el rato con Levi.

Un deseo egoísta.

—Entonces, ¿vas a dejar de buscar? —le preguntó este con su habitual tono desinteresado. Sus ojos seguían clavados en el libro abierto que sostenía con una mano, pero Eren sospechaba que Levi en realidad ni siquiera lo estaba leyendo. Fingir hacerlo solo era una especie de escudo ante los demás, como muchas otras de las cosas que este hacía.

Durante unos breves segundos, unos muy, muy breves segundos, tuvo la necesidad de confesarle que en realidad nunca le buscó un nuevo hogar al gato. En un principio, cuando Levi lo ayudó a salvarlo y aceptó quedárselo por unos cuantos días, Eren tuvo la ilusión de que este terminaría encariñándose tanto con el animalito que finalmente no lo quisiese dejar marchar, porque, ¿quién podría resistirse a amar a una criatura tan linda y necesitada? Pero, la tarde anterior su vecino le dejó muy claro que no sería así; y aunque él protestara y suplicara, sabía bien que Levi no cedería, no porque fuese una mala persona, sino porque este realmente no podía hacerse cargo de _Khepera_. Por eso mismo Eren debía aceptar las cosas y ayudar a encontrarle un bonito y buen hogar al gatito, aunque eso significara que su incipiente amistad llegara a su fin. Como con Jean.

El pensar en el otro chico fue doloroso. Un nuevo arañazo en su maltrecho corazón, pero intentó ocultarlo lo mejor posible. Durante todo el día había logrado hacerlo. No deseaba que los demás se diesen cuenta de lo mal que lo estaba pasando por eso.

—Supongo que sí —respondió con desgana y se encogió de hombros, desterrando su tristeza a donde no fuese visible. Las diminutas garritas de _Khepera_ se enterraron en sus piernas atravesando sus vaqueros negros, provocándole un poquito de dolor—. Mis abuelos me han dicho que puedo ir a verlo cuando quiera. Eso es bueno, ¿no?

En vez de responder con una afirmación inmediata, Levi simplemente dejó el libro a un lado y se limitó a ponerse de pie para dirigirse a la cocina. Durante un pequeño instante Eren pensó en seguirlo, deseaba hacerlo, pero tuvo un poco de miedo. Sentía que cada segundo, cada minuto que pasara en su compañía, era como una carrera contra reloj; como aquellas que hacían de vez en cuando en la escuela y en las cuales, cada vez que estabas más próximo a llegar a la meta, sentías la presión del tiempo encima y notabas como te ahogabas en angustia. Eren las odiaba. Y odiaba sentirse así por su temor de no poder ver más a Levi.

Dándole un par de diminutos mordisquitos en señal de protesta, _Khepera_ se liberó de su agarre y comenzó a caminar con inestable seguridad para explorar su entorno por el mullido sofá negro, en el cual este casi se confundía gracias al color de su pelaje. Él lo dejó hacer, aunque pendiente de sus movimientos para evitar que se fuese a caer y hacer daño. De forma inconsciente, y guiado por su curiosidad, tomó el libro que el otro había dejado minutos antes y comenzó a hojearlo. Era un bonito y grueso ejemplar de pasta dura azul oscuro con letras en dorado sobre la cubierta y el lomo; _Guerre et Paix_ , de Léon Tolstoï rezaba el título y, con sorpresa, tras intentar leer un poco y no entender nada, se dio cuenta de que el libro estaba en francés.

Eren no era un buen lector, en absoluto. De hecho, descontando unos cuantos comics, apenas y leía algo más si no era por obligación para la escuela y aun así solía protestar bastante, por lo que, imaginarse a alguien leyendo aquello y en un idioma que no era el propio, le parecía casi un castigo.

Pero Levi Ackerman sí lo hacía, se dijo. Levi que parecía ser mucho más de lo que todos decían y pensaban de él…

El ya conocido aroma del té recién infusionado se coló en su nariz seguido de los suaves y seguros pasos de este cuando regresó a la sala. Eren no se sorprendió cuando el hombre le puso al frente un vaso con jugo de manzana y tampoco protestó cuando le tendió un platito con un trozo del pastel que había llevado para él.

El gusto ligeramente amargo del chocolate en su boca mezclado con el sabor dulce y ácido de la manzana lo reconfortó un poco, lo suficiente para atreverse a levantar la vista de su plato y mirar a Levi que, sin ser consciente de su escrutinio, en ese instante masticaba un trozo de su propia porción y se entretenía acariciando al pequeño animalillo que ronroneaba feliz por su atención.

«Se parecen», fue el pensamiento que cruzó por su cabeza nada más verlos juntos; _Khepera,_ estirándose cuan largo era con su negro pelaje y Levi, ataviando con sus oscuros vaqueros y su camiseta manga larga del mismo color. En un principio, Eren se sintió un poco bobo por pensar en algo tan absurdo, pero, mientras más los miraba a los dos, más y más sentía que hombre y gato tenían cosas en común. Coincidencias tontas, lo más probable, pero que para él no dejaban de ser curiosas.

Aparte de las evidentes similitudes físicas, como el negro pelaje de _Khepera,_ tan similar al oscuro cabello de Levi, y los ojos claros y afilados de ambos, o que tanto su vecino como el animalito fuesen pequeños, delgados y de constitución flexible, Eren creía que incluso sus actitudes se parecían. Levi era un hombre callado, tranquilo y un poco huraño, con una actitud fría en apariencia y que cuando abría la boca parecía que solo era para protestar, aunque luego era increíblemente amable con él, a pesar de que no quisiera reconocerlo; casi igual que _Khepera_ , se dijo convencido. El negro gatito se la pasaba echado en su pequeña cestita durmiendo e ignorando al mundo y, cada vez que Eren quería conseguir su atención, le bufaba indignado o lo mordía; sin embargo, pasado un rato se dejaba tentar por sus juegos y aceptaba sus caricias a pesar de sus protestas iniciales.

Sí, Levi Ackerman definitivamente era como un gato.

La risa que le provocó aquel absurdo pensamiento estalló en su boca antes de que pudiese controlarla, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos mientras las carcajadas brotaban una tras otra, pareciendo formarse en sus labios, elevarse y estallar en el silencio de la habitación como las pompas de jabón.

Una vez su ataque de risa llegó a su fin, los verdes ojos de Eren volvieron a vagar hacia la oscura figura de Levi. Aunque durante unos breves instantes temió que su arranque de júbilo lo hubiese molestado, se sintió inmensamente feliz al darse cuenta de que este lo observaba con un dejo de sonrisa en sus delgados labios y una ceja arqueada en señal de muda interrogación.

—Tch, que mocoso más tonto —le dijo antes de dar un sorbo a su taza de té. Su mirada, plateada y brillante, se posó sobre él; de esa manera tan intensa que lo hacía sentir siempre un poco desarmado, como si a través de ella Levi pudiese ver dentro de su cabeza con la misma facilidad que leía uno de sus libros—. ¿Y cómo han ido las cosas con tu amigo?

La incipiente alegría de Eren desapareció en el acto, remplazada en parte por el dolor y la culpa. Ya no tenía rabia contra Jean, ¿serviría de algo seguirle guardando rencor? Tal vez, como le dijo Armin, era solo mejor dejar las cosas como estaban y esperar. Olvidar y esperar.

—No muy bien —reconoció con voz queda, aunque de inmediato negó con un enérgico gesto de cabeza—. Lo cierto es que ha sido horrible —se corrigió—. Jean ha dicho que estar conmigo es doloroso y que es mejor que ya no seamos amigos. Yo le pedí disculpas, de verdad, y él me aseguró que no hay rencores, pero supongo que eso no fue suficiente. Nunca parece ser suficiente —le dijo con pesar a Levi—. Hoy no quiso venir a mi fiesta.

—A veces —comenzó este, pasados unos minutos de silencio tras su confesión— el intentar las cosas tiene que bastarnos. Hiciste un esfuerzo, hablaste con él y quisiste arreglar el asunto entre ambos; quizás, algún día, eso sirva de algo.

Las palabras de Levi no le estaban dando una absolución ni una fórmula mágica para arreglar su rota amistad con Jean, pero, de algún modo misterioso, ayudaron a aliviar un poco su pena. Eren lo había intentado y resultó en un fracaso, eso lo comprendía, pero, tal y como este acababa de decirle, tal vez en algún momento su pequeño esfuerzo podría marcar una diferencia.

—Gracias, Levi. En verdad es usted muy amable —le dijo con sinceridad. Y aunque el otro solo chasqueó la lengua en señal de hastío, el leve rubor que tiñó sus pálidos pómulos delataba su evidente vergüenza.

Durante la hora siguiente Eren, mucho más animado, se la pasó parloteando alegremente mientras el otro hombre lo oía con paciencia. Le contó todo lo ocurrido en su fiesta y sobre lo que le obsequiaron. Le explicó en qué consistiría su injusto examen de repetición y el porqué de lo mucho que odiaba las matemáticas. Le preguntó a Levi sobre las cosas que le gustaba hacer en su tiempo libre, sobre las diferencias entre los distintos tipos de té y los libros que leía.

Eren, fácilmente, podría haberse pasado toda la noche allí, platicando con él, interesado y fascinado con las cosas que este le decía y feliz de la atención que le prestaba. Ser amigo de Levi era completamente distinto a ser amigo de Armin o Mikasa, incluso de Jean. Quizá se debiera a que era mayor que ellos o a que parecía saber mucho o simplemente a que lo peligroso y prohibitivo que aparentaba ser lo hacían más interesante a sus ojos, no estaba muy seguro, pero sí tenía claro que le gustaba estar con él y aprovecharía ese día y el siguiente y el siguiente a ese. Mientras la presencia de _Khepera_ se lo permitiera, se quedaría a su lado. Su deseo egoísta.

El sonido del timbre del móvil de Levi lo sobresaltó un poco y más aún al oír el nombre de su madre salir de los labios del otro mientras oía atento lo que ella decía, soltando cortas y escuetas respuestas de tanto en tanto.

Eren arrugó la corta nariz e hizo una mueca de fastidio al comprender de lo que se trataba aquello y, soltando un largo suspiro, se resignó a dar por finalizada la noche e irse a su casa.

—Oi, mocoso, tienes diez minutos para llegar a casa si no quieres que tu madre venga a recogerte en persona —le advirtió; una débil sonrisa cargada de ironía se dibujó en sus delgados labios—. Joder, menuda forma de acabar tu cumpleaños, con un castigo.

Como si fuese activado por un resorte, Eren se puso de pie de un salto y se inclinó un poquito sobre el sofá para besar la negra cabecita de _Khepera_ que bufó en señal de protesta.

—Ya debo irme, pero vendré mañana temprano —le dijo a su vecino una vez llegaron al recibidor. Levi se limitó a soltar un suspiro pero no reclamó en esa ocasión. Siguiendo un impulso y, a pesar de la vergüenza que sentía, sin apartar los ojos de él, volvió a decirle—: Muchas gracias por todo, Levi. Muchas, muchas gracias.

Intentando ocultar lo mejor posible el bochorno que sentía le calentaba hasta la nuca y las orejas, Eren abrió la puerta dispuesto a salir corriendo de allí lo más deprisa que sus piernas y pulmones le permitieran; sin embargo, antes de que pudiese dar un paso fuera de la vivienda, notó los largos dedos de Levi rodear su delgada muñeca para detener su huida.

—Oi, mocoso, alto ahí —le dijo este—. Se te queda esto.

Sin entender a qué se refería, él se volvió a verlo. Su corazón se aceleró de uno a cien en apenas un segundo, amenazando con salir disparado de su pecho en cualquier momento. La pequeña cajita envuelta en papel celeste con un moño azul eléctrico descansaba en la mano que el otro le tendía.

—Yo… gracias —murmuró, aceptando el pequeño obsequio con manos temblorosas y un rubor tan evidente que ni siquiera tendría sentido intentar ocultarlo. A pesar de que era una tontería, Eren notó como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas de angustiosa alegría—. Levi, yo… yo…

—Tch, deja de farfullar de una maldita vez, joder. ¿Vas a abrirlo o no? —le espetó con su poca paciencia habitual.

Eren asintió un par de veces, pestañeando con fuerza para espantar las lágrimas y se apresuró a desenvolver como pudo el paquetito, intentando no destrozar el papel en el proceso. Cuando finalmente vio el contenido de este, durante unos cuantos segundos fue incapaz de comprender lo que realmente significaba.

—¿Khepera? —preguntó dubitativo mientras leía la inscripción que aparecía escrita en la plaquita del diminuto collar rojo que sostenía en la mano. La reluciente llave, que también formaba parte del obsequio, seguía descansando en el fondo del nido de blanco papel de estraza.

—Suelo llegar a casa cerca de las siete, a veces incluso un poco más tarde; esta semana solo he hecho una excepción por esta pequeña bestia. Así que desde el lunes será tu responsabilidad cuidarla hasta que regrese, ¿entendido, mocoso?

Sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, lo que aquello significaba, Eren asintió lentamente.

—Sí —respondió con voz entrecortada y tragó saliva con fuerza—. ¡Sí, sí, sí! —repitió con mayor entusiasmo y rompió a reír.

Levi, a pesar de todas sus protestas y amenazas, a pesar de todo lo renuente que desde un comienzo se mostró sobre quedarse con el gatito para cuidarlo, estaba aceptando hacerlo por él. Regalándole un simple collar de gato y una copia de la llave de su casa le estaba diciendo que aceptaba su capricho; que le obsequiaba su deseo. Quizá para muchos, un regalo estúpido, pero que para él significaba muchísimo, demasiado. Este acababa de entregarle un trocito de felicidad.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Eren —oyó que le decía Levi y el ligero toque de su cálida mano sobre sus castaños cabellos pareció encender una chispa que poco a poco comenzó a convertirse en llama dentro de él.

Horas más tarde, ya acostado en su cama, mientras observaba a través de la ventana de su cuarto las estrellas en el cielo de aquella noche de primavera, Eren, con diez años recién cumplidos, descubrió tres cosas importantes:

Lo primero era que las apariencias podían ser engañosas y que uno nunca debía fiarse de los rumores. No todo lo que se decía de alguien debía ser forzosamente verdadero y no todo lo que alguien intentaba aparentar representaba lo que era en realidad. Se necesitaba tiempo y ganas de conocer a una persona antes de poder formarse una real opinión de ella. Jamás se debía juzgar a otro sin antes conocerlo.

Lo segundo consistía en algo más curioso; su pequeño secreto personal. Levi Ackerman, el chico más temible y peligroso del vecindario, aquel del que todos hablaban cosas horribles a sus espaldas, era un gato. Elegante, solitario y huraño; arisco, indiferente y amenazante cuando deseaba y, sin embargo, amable y cariñoso cuando pensaba que nadie lo veía y podía juzgarlo. Sí, Levi era un gato y Eren amaba a esos animales, ¿cómo no hacerlo con lo adorables que eran a pesar de sus contradicciones?

Y por último y, quizá lo más importante de todo, era que, a sus cortos diez años, por primera vez en su vida estaba enamorado, ¡enamorado de verdad! Y no importaba el tiempo que tardara, ¿cinco años? ¿Diez? Eren no tenía prisa, aún debía crecer. Pero cuando fuera un adulto, un hombre de verdad, le diría a Levi lo que sentía y le haría darse cuenta de que era perfecto para él; y así como había conseguido que este comprendiera que el hogar de _Khepera_ estaba con ellos y no con alguna otra familia, también lograría que su malhumorado vecino entendiera que ambos serían más felices juntos que separados.

Antes de que sus ojos se cerraran finalmente por el sueño, el brillante resplandor de una estrella fugaz cruzó el cielo nocturno y Eren pidió un deseo; un deseo simple y sencillo y que sin embargo en aquel momento le pareció el más importante de su corta vida: que _Khepera_ , Levi y él pudiesen estar juntos para siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, a quien haya llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer, confío en que valiera la pena, por lo menos por el tiempo invertido.  
> Para quienes no me conocen, soy Tess, ¡un gusto y gracias por la oportunidad! Si alguien ya se ha topado con alguna otra de mis historias, ¡un gusto nuevamente y muchas gracias por darme la oportunidad, otra vez!  
> Esta historia, a pesar de no tenerla prevista para nada, nació hace cosa de un mes más menos, durante mi estadía de estudios en Londres, cuando una tarde de paseo por el parque acabó con un aguacero tremendo y me obligó a refugiarme un rato para esperar que amainara. En mi espera me hice de un inesperado amigo, cuervito-chan, que se quedó junto a mí comiendo pan y entreteniéndome los veinte minutos que me tocó esperar. Por razones obvias, y con el dolor en mi corazón, no me pude quedar con él, pero sí con su recuerdo y de ello surgió esta loca idea en mi cabeza; una historia que comenzó como un one-shot pero que acabó siendo tres. ¿El motivo? Simple; uno de los headcanon favoritos de esta autora con esta pareja es el amor que crece y cambia a través del tiempo, así que mientras más daba forma a mi historia más ganas tenía de que fuese eso, un amor en tres tiempos.  
> Así que en esta ocasión me he animado a escribir tres one-shots, ligeramente ligados entre sí pero que de igual modo se pueden leer de forma independiente ya que cada uno es una historia en sí misma, como podrán haberse dado cuenta al leer este. Y sí, cada uno de ellos será en edades diferentes: 10-24, 15-29 y 20-34.  
> De antemano pediré disculpas si este capítulo se ha hecho un poco largo o lioso, lo cierto es que los one-shots son lejos lo que más me cuesta escribir. Me explayo demasiado, mi cabeza siempre parece rebozar de cosas que quiero contar, así que tener que resumirlas todas en un solo capítulo es, bueno, algo complicado para mí. Solo espero que por lo menos les haya parecido entretenido.  
> Nuevamente, muchas gracias por leer y la oportunidad, y por supuesto esta historia va a dedicada a mi cuervito-chan que acabó convertido en gatito. Uno adorable como él, por cierto.  
> Espero nos leamos en la siguiente entrega, «Talón de Aquiles».
> 
> Tess


	2. Tiempo Segundo: Talón de Aquiles

_ Descargo _ _: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

**Tiempo Segundo:**

**Talón de Aquiles**

****

**_Dejar el talón de Aquiles_ **

**_a la vista para —por lo menos—_ **

**_dar una patada_ **

**_antes de dejarse herir._ **

**_(Patricia Benito,_ ** **Primero de Poeta _)_**

 

 

 

—¡Ha quedado perfecto! —exclamó Eren lleno de jubiloso orgullo tras su arduo trabajo de la última hora. Tras quitarse con las manos los restos de ramitas de abeto que se habían quedado adheridas al bajo de sus vaqueros azules y a las mangas del suéter rojo de cuello alto que llevaba ese día bajo el mandil azul con el logo de la tienda, este tomó entre sus manos al gato negro que estaba echado a su lado, durmiendo, para ponerlo frente al pequeño árbol de Navidad que ahora decoraba una esquina del local y el cual estaba lleno de brillantes cintas plateadas y bolitas de translúcidos colores—. ¿Qué opinas, _Khepera_? ¿Te parece bonito?

El animal soltó una especie de suave gruñido gutural de manera amenazante y se removió con fuerza entre sus manos hasta que el chico se vio en la obligación de soltarlo; esa no era la primera vez que el condenado gato perdía la paciencia con el crío y en todas ellas acabaron con Eren sangrando tras ser víctima de las afiladas garras del temperamental felino.

Tras lanzarle una última mirada llena de desprecio por interrumpir su descanso, _Khepera_ , con la delgada cola muy erguida tras él, se subió de un brinco al mostrador y se recostó al lado de donde Levi estaba sentado trabajando, ronroneando suavemente en busca de mimos.

—Que mocoso más idiota —le dijo Levi mientras acariciaba un par de veces el lomo del gato. El suave y brillante pelaje negro pegándosele al bicho más y más al flexible cuerpo en cada una de las pasadas—. Sabes que esta bestezuela odia que lo despierten de forma brusca; por eso estás siempre lleno de rasguños. Cualquiera pensaría que con quince años ya serías un poco más listo —le soltó al chico a modo de reproche mientras dejaba de acariciar al animal, se quitaba unos cuantos pelos adheridos a sus pantalones de tela negros y tanteaba bajo el estante del mostrador hasta hallar un pequeño bote de alcohol en gel. Se echó un poco en las manos antes de proseguir con su trabajo de armar sets de tés, infusiones y accesorios que pondría a la venta y servirían como obsequios potenciales a sus clientes.

—Es terriblemente injusto que _Khepera_ lo prefiera a usted antes que a mí, ¡ambos lo cuidamos! —protestó Eren y se acodó sobre el lustrado mostrador de cedro observando con ojo crítico como él hacía un intento por no destrozar el papel celofán trasparente que envolvía la cestita con su contenido mientras trataba, sin mucho éxito, de atar un lazo rojo con dorado en la cima de este—. Además, estando usted cerca suele mostrarse más arisco conmigo; cuando nos encontramos solos en casa, siempre es más dulce. Creo que el problema radica en que _Khepera_ teme que usted llegue a pensar que me quiere mucho más a mí y eso lo pueda hacer sentir mal. Ya sabe que es muy sensible.

—Tch, jodido gato —masculló Levi entre dientes, ganándose un latigazo de la cola del felino que, con los ojos cerrados, se fingía dormido—. Lo que no me entra en la cabeza es por qué insistes en traerlo a la tienda —replicó. Llevaba meses soportando que el chico se apareciera por allí cada sábado, cargando con el trasportín del animalillo para que lo cuidaran mientras trabajaban. Una puta molestia, en su opinión.

—¡No puedo dejarlo solo en casa tanto tiempo! Ambos pasamos casi todo el día fuera y _Khepera_ se sentiría solo —exclamó Eren, ofendido; mirándolo con aquel gesto retador que daba a entender que aquello era algo obvio y que él era un idiota por siquiera preguntarlo—. Además, recuerde lo que pasó hace dos años, el día que tuve ese partido de fútbol en la escuela y usted llegó tarde a casa y se dejó la ventana de la cocina abierta. Tardamos tres días en encontrarlo, ¡tres! Yo no quiero volver a pasar nuevamente por eso, ¿usted sí?

Antes de que pudiese siquiera abrir la boca y decirle al chico que entonces no trabajase más allí, Levi se mordió la lengua y guardó silencio. Todas las ocasiones en que su mal carácter le hizo perder la paciencia y terminó discutiendo con Eren, diciéndole que se largara, acabaron con el mocoso conteniendo a duras penas la angustia, la rabia y las lágrimas en ese par de impresionantes ojos verdes y con él sintiéndose el peor cabrón del mundo por haber sido quien provocara eso.

Joder, no pensaba pasar aquel día por ese calvario.

Hacía ya unos cuantos meses que Eren había comenzado a ayudarle de forma oficial en la tienda de tés e infusiones que él tenía emplazada en la zona central de Shiganshina. Cada tarde de viernes, que este solía tener libres, y los sábados al completo, el chico asistía sin falta a cumplir su turno y, por lo general, ambos solían trabajar bastante bien en conjunto y sin contratiempos. Lo que para Levi, que estaba habituado a estar casi siempre solo, era casi un milagro.

Su tienda, Teterum, llevaba ya siete años en funcionamiento y, tras un gran esfuerzo de su parte por conseguir buenos proveedores y hacerse de una clientela habitual y estable, podía decir con orgullo que esta marchaba bastante bien. No era un establecimiento grande, por el contrario. El local solo contaba con una sala muy simple de tres metros cuadrados, de bonitas vidrieras frontales que otorgaban una claridad envidiable al interior y un oscuro piso de madera caoba que él se encargaba de mantener lustrado e impecable. Durante el último año, Levi se dejó convencer por Eren para pintar las paredes, antes blancas, de un amarillo muy suave que, según este, serviría de contraste con el azul acero que coloreaba la fachada de la tienda. Sorprendentemente tuvo que reconocer que la elección del crío fue acertada, y que el vibrante color acabó por aportar alegría a la estancia además de combinar muy bien con los amplios anaqueles de madera de cedro que ocupaban las paredes, y que era donde los recipientes de cristal con diferentes selecciones de infusiones, los delicados juegos de tazas, las teteras y algunos dulces, esperaban por la llegada de los compradores. La pequeña bodega donde apilaba la mercadería sin exponer, junto a las diminutas habitaciones que eran la simple cocina y el cuarto de baño, terminaban de completar aquel lugar. Uno con el que él se sentía más que satisfecho.

—Déjeme a mí —le pidió Eren de repente, instándolo a apartar las manos del desastre que estaba haciendo con el arreglo y comenzando a atar él mismo la brillante cinta roja y dorada con dedos hábiles. Levantando la mirada como si percibiera su atento escrutinio, los ojos verdes del chico se encontraron con los suyos y le sonrió tímidamente, con las mejillas tan rojas como su suéter—. ¿Ya ha pensado en lo que va a desear como obsequio, Levi?

Él gruñó en respuesta, como venía haciendo la última semana cada vez que el mocoso le hacía la misma pregunta.

Faltaban apenas diez días para la gran fecha y ya parecía que todo el mundo se mostraba enloquecido respecto a la compra de regalos y lo que harían para las fiestas. Las tranquilas calles de Shiganshina se habían transformado y ahora lucían llenas de adornos y luces coloridas que volvían las largas tardes otoñales en un sinfín de hileras multicolores bajo las cuales los transeúntes se paseaban mientras recorrían tiendas, platicando alegremente, riendo a carcajadas, bebiendo chocolate o café caliente y llevando con ellos el aroma del incipiente invierno pegado a los abrigos. Y Levi, a pesar de regentar una tienda que se beneficiaba enormemente de aquello, odiaba la Navidad. Odiaba toda aquella algarabía absurda y sin sentido y no soportaba la idea de tener que celebrar algo solo porque otros se lo impusieran; pero, sobre todo, detestaba aquella fecha porque era su cumpleaños. Uno que él siempre intentaba pasar por alto, pero el cual todos sus cercanos se empeñaban en recordar. Una verdadera mierda.

—Simplemente olvídalo, mocoso. No es algo tan importante, ya te lo he dicho una y otra vez, ¿no? —insistió, arremangándose hasta los codos el grueso suéter gris trenzado y escogiendo otros cuantos productos para armar otro arreglo.

—¡Pero es su cumpleaños! —Eren, irguiéndose frente a él, lo observó frunciendo las dramáticas cejas castañas en señal de enfado y terquedad—. ¿No puede cooperar aunque sea una vez? ¡Me hace lo mismo todos los años!

Al observarlo en ese instante, todo indignada obstinación frente a sus ojos, Levi no pudo contener una leve sonrisa que solo sirvió para enojarlo aún más. A pesar de los más de cinco años que lo conocía, todavía le seguía pareciendo increíble lo mucho que Eren se parecía a su madre, Carla. El alto y esbelto muchacho poseía el mismo cálido tono de piel de esta, de un moreno muy suave, y las mismas facciones delicadas y bonitas, haciéndolos a ambos realmente atractivos; sin embargo, lo que más parecía destacar en ellos, siempre eran sus ojos, enormes y bordeados de tupidas y largas pestañas oscuras bajo aquellas cejas un poco gruesas que parecían enfatizar en todo instante cada una de sus palabras y expresiones; pero, mientras los iris de Carla poseían un amable tinte ámbar que recordaban días soleados, los de Eren eran del verdeazulado del mar en verano o, en ocasiones como esa, del verde vibrante y ardoroso producido en las brillantes llamas de la combustión del cobre. Ese, sin duda, era el favorito de Levi.

—Tch, entonces ya deberías estar acostumbrado y no quejarte tanto —le espetó mientras tomaba el bonito arreglo terminado para dejarlo a un lado y le acercaba al chico la siguiente cestita de mimbre, ya llena, para que la envolviera. Sin detenerse a pensar en lo que realmente hacía, estiró una mano hacia Eren y la posó sobre su cabeza para despeinar un poco su lacio cabello castaño oscuro, en un gesto para reconfortarle y calmar su malhumor. Sus dedos, casi por decisión propia, vagaron hacia la morena mejilla que poco a poco iba perdiendo la suave redondez de la niñez y se quedaron allí un momento—. Da igual lo que me obsequies, Eren; de verdad.

Para su sorpresa, el chico se apartó de su contacto como si le acabase de dar una descarga eléctrica. Sus ojos verdes, enormes e insondables, lo observaron con algo parecido al pánico; su rostro inundado de un rojo furioso.

—Y-yo… ya pensaré en algo —masculló, nervioso. Eren pasó una de sus temblorosas manos por el lomo de _Khepera_ , que ahora dormía perezosamente junto a la caja registradora, entreteniéndose en el suave tacto de su pelaje—; aunque debería esforzarse un poco más. Usted siempre es así de malo conmigo.

Levi chasqueó la lengua para protestar justo en el momento en que las campanillas colgadas sobre la puerta tintinearon y un grupo de cuatro chicas, más o menos de la edad de Eren, entraron en la tienda. De inmediato el mocoso se dispuso a atenderlas, solícito, explicándoles sobre los distintos productos que tenían y aclarando sus dudas.

En un principio, cuando Eren, con quince años recién cumplidos, le pidió que lo empleara a medio tiempo, Levi se negó rotundamente, alegando que no necesitaba ni quería un ayudante. Era verdad que su tienda vendía bien y que había días de mucho trabajo, pero no era un negocio lo suficientemente grande como para pensar siquiera en tener a alguien más contratado cuando con él mismo se bastaba; sin embargo, durante las dos semanas siguientes a su petición, el mocoso no lo dejó en paz. Cada vez que estaban los dos solos en su casa, ya fuese cuidando de _Khepera_ o las noches que el chico se quedaba a cenar con él, este sacaba a colación el tema, alegando que necesitaba ganar un poco de dinero extra y que la única posibilidad que tenía de que Carla le diese su autorización era que fuera Levi quien lo contratase.

Ya fuese por cansancio o porque simplemente casi nunca era capaz de decirle que no, el condenado mocoso acabó saliéndose con la suya y consiguiendo lo que quería, una vez más.

Tras darle la noticia y tener que lidiar con su entusiasmo desbordante, Levi habló con sus padres. Tal y como Eren le había dicho, ni Carla ni Grisha estaban demasiado de acuerdo con la idea, indecisos ante la posibilidad de que el chico bajase sus calificaciones en la escuela, pero tras acordar un horario y las condiciones con Levi, le permitieron a su terco hijo conseguir aquel trabajo.

Las obligaciones de Eren en la tienda realmente no eran demasiadas: ayudaba en la limpieza y en la reacomodación de mercadería y cada fin de mes estaba a cargo de los inventarios. Otra de sus tareas era la atención de los clientes, algo que a él siempre le costaba bastante y que en cambio al mocoso se le daba muy bien gracias a su cara bonita y sus sonrisas amables, logrando que quienes fuesen a comprar salieran encantados del local. Y, sorpresivamente, ocho meses después, Levi acabó por darse cuenta de que tenerlo allí era agradable.

A pesar de ser un maniático del orden y la limpieza a causa de su TOC y que tener a alguien más rondando su espacio y sus cosas solía ponerlo nervioso e irritable, Levi empezó a percatarse de que los días que a Eren le correspondía ir a trabajar siempre se sentía más tranquilo y contento. Poco a poco, muchas de las cosas que solían volverlo loco en un principio comenzaron a molestarle menos, e incluso dejó de importunarle el caótico sentido del orden y la decoración que el chico tenía, así como el barullo constante de la música _rock_ que este solía poner a su antojo en el reproductor del equipo de la tienda para cantar alegremente mientras cumplía con sus labores. Además, cuando Eren estaba allí, siempre solían contar con un mayor número de clientela femenina, ya fuesen chicas de escuela o universitarias que se pasaban por allí y que, generalmente, no salían del local sin haber comprado algo.

Sí, en definitiva era bueno para el negocio contar con el chico, pero Levi no podía evitar sentir una desagradable sensación de malestar cada vez que Eren coqueteaba descaradamente con las clientas a pesar de saber que para el mocoso estas no significaban nada. Por supuesto, él llevaba un par de meses cuestionándose aquello, y a la mejor conclusión que había llegado era al hecho de que su descontento se debía al claro indicio de que antes de que se diese cuenta, el chico acabaría por conseguirse una novia con la que perder el tiempo y Levi volvería a quedarse solo.

Mientras seguía separando juegos de tazas e infusionadores que iba colocando en las cestitas junto a los diversos tipos de tés e infusiones, no pudo dejar de pensar en lo curioso que resultaba que, a pesar de haber sido durante la mayor parte de su vida una persona que se sentía cómodo con su soledad, desde que aquel mocoso irrumpió en su vida, diez años atrás, eso pareció convertirse en parte de un recuerdo muy lejano; como una especie de vida que correspondía a otra persona.

De la noche a la mañana y sin siquiera proponérselo, Levi acabó adoptando un gato exigente y gruñón que parecía ser el rey de su casa y conviviendo a diario con aquel impertinente niño de ojos verdes y enormes sonrisas que se mostraba encantado con la idea de ser su amigo. Durante un tiempo se engañó a sí mismo diciéndose que aguantaba al crío solo porque lo ayudaba con el cuidado de _Khepera_ , pero cuando comenzó a darse cuenta de que pensaba en este para cosas tan sencillas como sus preferencias de comida antes de preparar la cena o al pasarse por la pastelería y llevar algún dulce para la merienda si volvía temprano a casa, Levi terminó por darse cuenta de que estaba perdido. Total y absolutamente jodido por un mocoso que lo tenía en la palma de su mano.

Y fue así, con esa abrumadora y aterradora certeza, que los años fueron pasando inexorablemente. Eren dejó de ser aquel niño escandaloso y alegre para convertirse en un adolescente mucho más moderado pero con un carácter obstinado que llegaba a rivalizar con el de su madre, Carla. Antes de que ninguno de ellos se percatara como había ocurrido, el chico acabó superándolo en estatura por más de diez centímetros, rebasando con facilidad su metro sesenta y haciendo que ahora fuese Levi quien tuviese que levantar el rostro si quería verle a la cara. Era algo extraño el mirar atrás y ver lo mucho que cambiaron algunas cosas durante esos cinco años que llevaban juntos, pero debía admitir que no era del todo malo. Para él, que tras la muerte de su madre su círculo cercano se limitó a un tío al que apenas veía y a un par de amigos íntimos como era el caso de Hange y Erwin, el tener que adaptarse a convivir con un niño como Eren, que estaba rodeado de personas que lo querían, acabó por ser una experiencia no tan terrible como temió en un principio.

Lo doloroso, se dijo, sería el tener que desacostumbrarse de ella nuevamente, cuando el chico decidiese alejarse.

Tras ingresar la compra del grupo de jovencitas en el ordenador y completar la venta, Levi oyó como el chico se despedía de ellas con alegría antes de volverse hacia donde él estaba para seguir ayudándolo a envolver las cestas.

—¿Le ocurre algo? Parece… no se… descompuesto —le dijo Eren, con tono preocupado—. ¿Se siente mal?

La pregunta del mocoso lo descolocó durante unos segundos, sin saber que responder. ¿Realmente había bajado tanto la guardia como para que sus revueltos sentimientos fueran tan evidentes? Él era muy bueno guardando las apariencias, ocultando sus emociones; por eso, que el chico pudiese leerlo de ese modo, lo inquietaba y aterraba a partes iguales. No quería que Eren descubriera sus pensamientos egoístas.

Tras respirar profundamente un par de veces, Levi volvió a tener parte de su dominio sobre sí mismo y negó con un gesto. Sin atreverse a mirarlo por miedo a delatarse, retomó su trabajo.

—Nada, solo estoy un poco cansado. Anoche no dormí muy bien.

—Pues mamá dice que eso le ocurre porque se estresa demasiado por cosas insignificantes —acotó el chico, tragándose su mentira con facilidad, quizá porque ya estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con sus habituales ataques de insomnio—. ¿No ha vuelto a probar con el té de Ashwagandha? La otra vez me dijo que le hizo bastante bien. ¿Quiere que le prepare un poco cuando regresemos a casa?

Levi solo soltó un suave chasquido de lengua en respuesta que, al parecer por el asentimiento de cabeza del mocoso, este interpretó como un sí.

Al inclinarse hacia él en un intento de ver mejor lo que estaba haciendo, algunos mechones castaños le ocultaron el rostro a Eren. A diferencia del pasado en que el chico solía llevar el cabello mucho más corto, desde hacía un par de meses este había decidido dejárselo crecer un poco; no demasiado como para poder atárselo, pero sí lo suficiente para que las oscuras hebras le rozaran ya la nuca y la bronceada piel de las mejillas.

Como era de esperarse, él protestó un poco por aquella falta de prolijidad en la apariencia de este, alegando que su acto de rebeldía solo serviría para hacerlo lucir como un mocoso desastrado; pero, en esa ocasión, a pesar de sus abiertas objeciones, Eren no había cedido. Y aunque Levi odiara admitirlo, lo cierto era que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, creía que al chico le sentaba bien; le gustaba.

Antes de ser consciente siquiera de lo que hacía, él tomó uno de aquellos sedosos mechones entre sus dedos, dejándolo resbalar entre ellos, lentamente.

El calor de la pesada y errática respiración que golpeó la piel de su mano lo hizo volver de golpe a la realidad. Se apartó de inmediato, pero aquellos ojos verdeazulados lo seguían observando atentos y ansiosos, en busca de algo que él era incapaz de comprender. Eren, con las mejillas arreboladas de un rosa pálido, abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, como si deseara decir algo pero no encontrara las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo. Luego, simplemente, frunciendo las cejas en señal de frustración, apretó los labios y guardó un obstinado silencio.

¿Qué demonios se suponía que estaba haciendo?, se preguntó Levi, furioso consigo mismo. Definitivamente aquellos pensamientos absurdos lo estaban haciendo perder los papeles.

Como si presintiera que las cosas no iban del todo bien, _Khepera_ , despertando de su reparador sueño, se estiró cuan largo era y comenzó a caminar con toda parsimonia por la superficie del mostrador, cual si fuese un modelo al que ambos debían admirar y, conociéndolo, lo más probable era que ese fuese el caso. Mostrando una buena disposición que pocas veces tenía, el gato se acercó a Eren en busca de caricias y halagos, restregándose contra él mientras ronroneaba sonoramente, entrecerrando los ojos con deleite cuando el chico comenzó a complacerlo entre suaves mimos y palabras bonitas.

Levi no pudo evitar sonreír al ver aquella imagen, comparando el pasado y el presente y deseando que quizá la vida se hubiese quedado estacionada en un punto intermedio entre ambos, cuando las cosas eran mucho más fáciles para los dos. Desde hacía unos cuantos meses atrás que su relación con Eren parecía estropearse de ese modo en algunas ocasiones, sin explicaciones lógicas aparentes y sin motivos que él pudiese entender; y aquel limbo de incertidumbre no era para nada agradable.

Cuando el mocoso era pequeño y tenía alguna de sus rabietas, este, por lo general, solía olvidar el motivo de su enfado en un par de horas y volvía donde Levi como si nada; todo risas burbujeantes y palabras sinfín escapando de sus labios, relatándole de su día en la escuela, las cosas que había hecho con sus amigos y los problemas que tenía con su madre en casa. Por otro lado, en las contadas ocasiones que esos enojos fueron más duraderos, él solo esperó con paciencia a que el otro se calmara lo suficiente para disculparlo o, si Levi se sentía extrañamente generoso, alguna que otra vez acabó comprando el perdón del niño tras invitarlo a salir a algún sitio que este deseara ir o accediendo a jugar alguno de sus absurdos videojuegos; incluso hubo una oportunidad en que tuvo que aguantar que Eren, junto a sus amigos, Armin y Mikasa, volviesen su cocina un desastre porque querían hornear un pastel para Carla, aunque fracasaron de manera estrepitosa en el intento.

Sí, la etapa de Eren niño fue agotadora, pero bastante más fácil de manejar que lo que vino después cuando este empezó a crecer, y con él, los problemas.

Cuando el chico estaba a punto de cumplir los trece años y su infancia fue quedando atrás, las cosas comenzaron en verdad a complicarse para Levi. En un principio Eren seguía siendo el mismo niño de sonrisa fácil y alegre que siempre parecía estar a gusto a su lado, llenando su día a día con vivencias divertidas y momentos especiales; no obstante, poco a poco fue notando que había ocasiones en que este se mostraba taciturno y callado, se enfadaba con facilidad por tonterías y entonces parecía odiar al mundo entero y odiarlo a él en particular. Levi, a pesar de no saber mucho sobre críos, asoció estos arrebatos a los cambios típicos de la edad, y no les dio mayor importancia. Sin embargo, lo peor de aquel periodo de su vida vino después, durante la única vez que él decidió comenzar a salir con alguien de manera formal; nada más enterarse de que tenía novia, su relación con el chico se convirtió en una batalla campal.

Por aquel entonces, Eren parecía tener la absurda idea de que por tener una pareja, Levi iba a dejarlo de lado y a olvidarse de él; motivo que hacía que el chico luchara con todas sus fuerzas ante esa odiada posibilidad. Obviamente, durante meses él intentó hacerle entender por distintos medios que eso no sería así, pero el mocoso no quiso creerlo del todo y, por mucho que Petra, la antigua maestra de este, deseó ganarse su aprobación, no hubo caso. Eren la detestaba, comportándose de una forma horrible cuando ella estaba en la casa e incluso llegando a arruinarles citas con sus caprichos o generando problemas con sus malos comentarios. Y a pesar de que una buena parte del tiempo Levi deseaba con todas sus fuerzas deshacerse de él, jamás tuvo el valor real de hacerlo.

Menos de un año después y sin siquiera darse cuenta de cómo llegó a ese punto, Levi se vio en la obligación de tener que elegir entre ambos. Petra le explicó que ya no se sentía demasiado entusiasmada ante la idea de seguir a su lado si él no ponía un poco de distancia con Eren y, cuando Levi le dijo que no iba a hacerlo y le sugirió que tal vez lo más correcto fuera que rompieran, ella pareció incluso sentirse aliviada con su decisión.

Y, como no, cuando se enteró de aquella noticia, el crío se mostró infinitamente satisfecho.

El mocoso era egoísta, Levi lo sabía; sin embargo, aquello no era algo contra lo que él se sintiera con las fuerzas suficientes para luchar. En una ocasión en que le comentó a Hange este asunto, ella solo le sonrió con conmiseración y le palmeó la espalda, diciéndole que estaba más que jodido ya que, sin proponérselo siquiera, Eren había acabado por convertirse en su talón de Aquiles. La gran y única debilidad de Levi Ackerman.

Y teniéndolo en ese momento allí, frente a él, permitiéndose perderse en su añorada cercanía, Levi se debatió internamente con desesperación, tratando de hallar un modo de arreglar las cosas entre ellos; y, aunque no le gustaba la idea, tuvo que reconocer que aquella desquiciada cuatro ojos de mierda tenía razón: cuando se trataba de Eren, siempre acababa cediendo ante este.

—Un libro —soltó repentinamente, todavía observando al chico jugar con el gato. Un sentimiento agradable y cálido lo embargó cuando aquellos iris verdeazulados volvieron a posarse sobre él—. Puedes obsequiarme cualquiera que no haya leído y creas que pueda gustarme, mocoso.

Eren lo miró expectante, con un brillo en la mirada que corroboraba que la tempestad había pasado, convirtiendo nuevamente aquel par de ojos verdes en un océano de verano y no en las turbias profundidades del fragoroso mar invernal.

—¡Lo haré! ¡Encontraré el libro perfecto! —exclamó este, entusiasmado; tanto que al posar ambas palmas con fuerza sobre el mostrador, presionó la cola del gato que, indignado, bufó colérico y le dio un zarpazo salvaje que le dejó sangrando el dorso de la mano izquierda, haciéndolo soltar un jadeo ahogado. Antes de que pudiese siquiera reprenderlo, _Khepera_ saltó de aquel sitio y se dirigió con rapidez hacia la puerta que llevaba al almacén, probablemente sin intenciones de salir de allí hasta que Levi fuera a buscarlo en busca de su perdón.

—¡Mierda, Eren! ¡Te he dicho que tengas cuidado con esa bestia! —lo reprendió mientras sujetaba su mano y observaba los rasguños. No eran profundos, pero si sangraban bastante y habría que limpiarlos antes de que pudiesen infectarse—. Ven conmigo —le ordenó mientras lo precedía hacia el pequeño cuarto de baño que tenía la tienda.

Mientras rebuscaba en el botiquín de primeros auxilios, le pidió al chico que pusiera la mano bajo el chorro de agua fría y comenzó a sacar lo necesario para curarlo. Aquella habitación era muy reducida, contando apenas con un lavado pequeño y un retrete de enlozado celeste, además de una ducha de plato. Los azulejos y cerámicos blancos del suelo y las paredes daban un aspecto algo más espacioso, pero dos hombres adultos metidos allí, bueno, uno de ellos en proceso de convertirse en uno, dificultaban bastante la tarea de poder moverse con facilidad.

Con la rapidez y agilidad que le daba la práctica de años por todas las veces que tuvo que hacer ese tipo de curaciones, Levi, en pocos segundos, terminó de vendar la mano del chico. Estaba a punto de abrir una vez más la boca para comenzar a reclamarle por el poco cuidado que este prestaba a su persona, cuando el inesperado peso de la cabeza del mocoso contra su hombro lo dejó mudo.

Años atrás, Eren se permitía casi siempre esos arranques de cercanía y contacto físico que a Levi ponían habitualmente tan nervioso: abrazos sorpresivos, sujetar su mano, echársele encima si estaba sentado, cosas que para el niño eran normales y a las que él se tuvo que ir acostumbrando poco a poco; sin embargo, con el tiempo y el crecimiento de este, estas muestras de afecto se fueron haciendo cada vez más esporádicas y escasas, hasta el punto de que en la actualidad, a menos que fuese por casualidad o por alguna necesidad específica, ellos no se tocaban tan abiertamente. Hasta ahora.

El calor que desprendía la cercanía del chico se le colaba a Levi a través de la piel junto con la suave fragancia del champú herbal que este ocupaba y que se mezclaba con la especiada esencia de todas las infusiones que tenía en el local y flotaban en el ambiente. Al notar el ligero temblor de aquel cuerpo contra el suyo, por un momento Levi entró en pánico y temió que el chico estuviese llorando por algo que él había hecho sin saber; pero, al sentir como los brazos de Eren rodeaban su cintura y lo atraían hacia sí para abrazarlo, no pudo evitar incomodarse un poco y ponerse nervioso.

—¿Puedo pedirle un obsequio por Navidad? —le oyó mascullar sobre la pálida piel de su cuello. El chico seguía con el rostro oculto y Levi podía notar la tensión que atenazaba aquellos músculos. Los acelerados latidos de ese otro corazón retumbando contra su propio pecho, casi como si este quisiese obligar al suyo a acompasarse a su ritmo.

—Puedes —accedió Levi, no demasiado acostumbrado a esas muestras de debilidad. Eren, en todos los años que se conocían, jamás le pidió nada y siempre se mostró contento y agradecido con todo lo que él le hubiese obsequiado. Que por primera vez deseara algo de su parte, de cierta forma lo alegraba.

—Una cita. Tenga una cita conmigo, por favor.

Las palabras, apenas susurradas y amortiguadas por las capas de ropa, parecieron quedar reverberando entre aquellas estrechas paredes con una intensidad inusitada. Eren no se apartó de su lado y Levi tampoco intentó que el chico lo hiciera, pero, mientras este esperaba su respuesta, una tensión nueva y antinatural pareció emerger y crecer entre ellos; como los malos sueños, quizá, que atacaban de pronto y uno nunca estaba lo suficientemente preparado para enfrentarlos.

—Eren, yo… —Levi guardó silencio, sin saber realmente que decir. Sin estar seguro de haber comprendido de verdad lo que el otro estaba intentando decirle; porque, desde el punto que lo mirase, era algo imposible, incorrecto—. Eren, escucha…

—Me gusta. Me gusta muchísimo —soltó el mocoso de golpe y en esa ocasión sí lo liberó de aquel abrazo y dio un paso atrás para levantar el rostro y mirarlo con aquella determinación centelleante que jamás daba lugar a dudas. Sus ojos verdes parecían arder—. Estoy enamorado de usted, Levi; así que por favor, salga conmigo.

Si un avión hubiese caído en ese momento dentro de la tienda destruyéndolo todo, él estaba seguro de que no se hubiese sentido ni la mitad de conmocionado de lo que se sentía ahora. Eren, todavía temblando un poco, con ambas manos apretadas en sendos puños y una desesperación anhelante pintada en el rostro, lo observaba determinado a obtener una respuesta.

Una respuesta que él se sentía incapaz de dar.

A pesar de que ya no estaban tan cerca, de todos modos Levi dio un paso atrás para aumentar la distancia entre ambos, pero se chocó de lleno con el lavado que acabó por enterrarse en su cintura. Cerró los ojos un momento e intentó pensar en que decirle, esperando hallar las palabras menos hirientes para hacerlo entrar en razón sin lastimarlo; pero nada parecía venir a su cabeza. Mierda.

¿Por qué Eren le estaba haciendo eso?, se preguntó, impotente. Se suponía que el chico debería estar pensando en chicas o chicos de su edad, no en alguien como él, joder. No en un hombre que le doblaba la edad y sería, sin lugar a dudas, la peor elección que podría hacer en la vida. Aquello, seguramente, debía ser un error. La inexperiencia de un mocoso que nunca se había sentido atraído por nadie.

—Eren —comenzó él, intentando mantener un férreo control de sus propias emociones, aunque en aquella ocasión le estaba costando un poco—, comprendo que en este momento pienses que tus sentimientos son… reales, pero si te das un tiempo, quizá-

—Ni se lo ocurra decirme que lo que siento por usted es solo el producto de mi poca experiencia y mis hormonas adolescentes, porque si lo hace, le juro que me pondré furioso con usted, Levi —lo cortó este de golpe, observándolo con gesto tan ceñudo y tormentoso, que él, conociéndolo como lo hacía, previó de inmediato el desastre que se desataría si daba un paso en falso—. ¡Llevo enamorado de usted durante años! ¿No puede entenderlo acaso? ¿Cree que me arriesgaría a soltar todo esto si fuese una simple tontería, un capricho? ¡Pues no! ¡Pero estoy cansado de fingir que todo está bien, que no me importa, porque sí lo hace! ¡Quiero que se fije en mí como algo más que en un molesto hermano menor! ¡Quiero gustarle! ¡Quiero que me elija por sobre los demás! ¡¿Eso es tan difícil de ver?!

Antes de que Levi pudiese reaccionar siquiera, Eren salió del cuarto de baño hecho una furia y lo oyó correr presuroso hasta la parte principal de la tienda. Él acababa de llegar allí cuando observó que el chico agarraba su abrigo y su bolso dispuesto a huir de allí a toda prisa.

En un par de zancadas, Levi estuvo a su lado y sujetó su brazo para impedirle marcharse.

—Oi, Eren, necesitamos hablar —le exigió sin levantar la voz, pero sí con un tono de voz firme que no admitía réplicas; sin embargo, el mocoso osó contradecirlo, negando con un gesto.

—No. No hoy, por lo menos. No con usted creyendo que solo hablo estupideces porque soy un maldito adolescente hormonal. —Dando un tirón a su brazo, este se soltó de su agarre. En esa ocasión, él no hizo intento de sujetarlo nuevamente—. Nos vemos luego.

El alegre sonido de las campanillas anunciando el abrir y cerrar de la puerta de entrada en aquel momento le pareció un sonido horrible, deprimente. ¿Cómo había podido equivocarse tanto?

Durante unos cuantos minutos Levi se permitió quedarse así, de pie frente a la entrada y esperando nada o quizá sí; tal vez el que Eren regresara y le dijese que nada de aquello era cierto, que solo estaba bromeando. Que las cosas no tenían por qué cambiar entre ellos, así que no se preocupara. En verdad deseaba que el chico volviese y le asegurara que todo estaba bien, como siempre…

Pero, al oír el terrible silencio que se cernía esa tarde de sábado dentro de la tienda, Levi supo que no era así. No sin Eren y su plática incansable y su música horrible; no sin Eren con sus risas contagiosas y el brillo desafiante de sus ojos verdes; no sin Eren llenando un vacío en su vida que jamás pensó que existiera hasta que este llegó para ocupar ese espacio…

El cálido roce sobre sus piernas lo sorprendió un poco y Levi bajó la vista de inmediato, encontrándose con _Khepera_ que se frotaba de un lado a otro sobre las perneras de su pantalón negro; los verdes y rasgados ojos del gato, lo miraron de forma indefinible, como si estuviera juzgándolo. Sin pensarlo demasiado, se arrodilló junto al felino y comenzó a acariciarlo con suavidad.

—Esta vez sí lo he jodido todo, _Khepera_. No creo que Eren vaya a perdonarme tan fácilmente. La he cagado de una forma terrible, tal vez nos termine abandonando a los dos.

En respuesta, el animal solo ronroneó más fuerte y se tumbó en el suelo para permitirle que él pudiese frotarle la peluda panza; algo así como un gesto de consuelo para, seguramente, levantarle el ánimo.

Mierda, ¿qué demonios se suponía que debía hacer ahora?

A pesar de que Levi hubiese preferido no creer en las palabras del chico y asumir que solo estaba hablando tonterías, él lo conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que este no estaba mintiendo; todo lo que le había dicho era muy real, pero entonces, ¿qué?, se preguntó. Obviamente no podía llegar y aceptar aquel amor absurdo, Eren no era más que un niño que apenas estaba creciendo y el cual debía estar confundido; además, él no sentía lo mismo, ¿verdad? Por supuesto que Levi lo quería, pero no estaba enamorado de él. No de un chico al que le sacaba demasiados años, al que había visto crecer como a un hermanito menor y que además era de su mismo sexo.

Pero mientras volvía a retomar su trabajo en la tienda, Levi no pudo quitarse de la cabeza la decepción que vio en aquel par de ojos verdes y las palabras que Hange le dijo hacía no tanto tiempo atrás: «ese chico es tu talón de Aquiles, enano. Tu única debilidad».

Y mientras veía las horas de la tarde arrastrarse una tras otra y oía las risas y pláticas de los paseantes que se colaban en la tienda, Levi no pudo dejar de añorar que las cosas se solucionasen entre ellos. Quería a Eren de regreso, pero temía que esta vez conseguir su perdón no fuera tan fácil como pedir una disculpa e invitarlo a jugar.

Una jodida debilidad, ¿eh?, se dijo con desánimo; aquel pensamiento no era muy alentador.

A Aquiles, se recordó, esa debilidad acabó por costarle la vida; y no pudo evitar preguntarse si en su caso, la ausencia de Eren podría tener un efecto parecido.

Quería creer que no, pero Levi comenzaba a temer que ese sería el resultado si no hacía algo pronto para remediarlo.

 

——o——

 

Nada más llegar a casa, Eren se fue corriendo a su cuarto y se encerró en él. Tiró su bolso mojado sobre la silla rotatoria del escritorio y, sin quitarse siquiera el empapado suéter verde claro y los enlodados vaqueros azules, se tumbó en la cama sin descalzarse. Seguramente la colcha de franjas grises y turquesas acabase llena del agua y el barro de sus deportivas azules, lo que sin duda haría enfadar a su madre, pero le daba igual. Estaba enfadado con el mundo, con su vida y sobre todo estaba furioso con Levi. Odiaba a Levi.

¿De verdad aquel hombre pensaba que por una maldita nota donde este le _exigía_ que lo esperase porque necesitaban hablar, él iba a obedecer? ¡Que se fuera al demonio!

Habían transcurrido ya cinco días desde su absurdo arrebato y su precipitada confesión. Cinco largos días en los que no había cruzado ni una sola palabra con Levi, principalmente porque Eren se encargó de que fuese así. Por supuesto que, a pesar de su miedo y enfado, no dejó de lado sus responsabilidades, por lo que cada día luego de la escuela se pasó por la casa de su vecino para cuidar un rato de _Khepera_ como venía haciendo desde los diez años; sin embargo, media hora antes de que el otro hombre regresara de la tienda, él reunía sus pertenencias, se despedía de su mascota y huía de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

Porque Eren aún no tenía el valor suficiente para enfrentarlo.

De mala gana se sentó en la cama y se quitó las deportivas, dejando que estas cayeran al suelo salpicando el impecable enmoquetado azul oscuro en el que sus anteriores huellas destacaban como un anuncio de neón, lo que le hizo torcer la boca en un gesto de desagrado al notar el desastre que acababa de producirse y por el que su madre pondría el grito en el cielo.

Una rápida mirada a su alrededor bastó para confirmar lo que Eren ya temía: su habitación, tras tantos días de impuesta reclusión, estaba hecha un asco. Su ropa sucia y limpia se hallaba tirada de cualquier manera sobre el piso y colgando fuera del armario empotrado junto a la puerta, como si a su menor descuido las prendas quisieran salir huyendo. El escritorio, ubicado frente a su cama, estaba desordenadamente lleno con sus cuadernos y textos de la escuela, así como de lápices y los materiales de su último proyecto de Artes; y, sepultado bajo todo ese caos, se hallaba su ordenador portátil que apenas y ya se veía. Al observar el revoltijo en que se había convertido la estantería de oscuro metal y vidrio que colgaba sobre el otro mueble, y que era donde él solía guardar sus videojuegos así como tomos de comics, juguetes antiguos y algunos libros que Levi le fue obsequiando a lo largo de los años, Eren recordó que esta fue la principal receptora de su ira tras su discusión, decidido como estaba a echar a la basura todo lo que pudiese recordarle al otro, aunque luego no tuvo el valor necesario para hacerlo. Lo único en aquella pequeña estancia de claras paredes azul cielo que parecía intacto a su arrebato adolescente, era la mesilla de noche junto a su cama, y él estaba seguro de que aquel milagro solamente se debía al hecho de que aquel diminuto rectángulo de madera oscura era tan pequeño que a duras penas entraba una simple lámpara móvil de color plateado y su reloj despertador. Cada vez que se olvidaba de ese detalle y dejaba allí sus llaves o la billetera, luego siempre acababa encontrándolas tiradas en el suelo.

Desanimado con la perspectiva de tener que pasarse la tarde del día siguiente limpiando y ordenando, se volvió a mirar hacia la ventana junto a su cama, perdiéndose en la fuerza y lentitud con que las gotas de lluvia chocaban contra el cristal y caían antes de perderse por completo en aquel fondo gris oscuro que era el cielo.

¿Por qué enamorarse de alguien no podía ser más fácil?, se preguntó desanimado. ¿Por qué el amor tenía que doler tanto? Sería tan genial poder dejar de querer a alguien con solo desearlo…

Aun así, y a pesar de que Eren no estaba seguro de poder arreglar en esa ocasión las cosas con Levi, aquella destemplada tarde de lluvia acabó arrastrando consigo a Armin y Mikasa hasta la librería de Hannes para ir a recoger su encargo. El buen ánimo que eso le provocó le duró hasta el momento en que llegó a casa del otro hombre y leyó la nota que este había dejado para él, por lo que tras cambiarle el agua a _Khepera_ y dejarle su comida, Eren salió de allí furioso, dejándose olvidados el abrigo y el paraguas, empapándose de camino a su hogar e importándole poco si acababa enfermo a causa de ese descuido.

Ignorando el escalofrío que lo recorrió al perder el leve calor húmedo que le proporcionaba la colcha, se dirigió hasta el escritorio que estaba frente a su cama y comenzó a vaciar el contenido de su mochila, dejando todos sus cuadernos y textos escolares apilados sobre los que ya estaban allí e incrementando así su desorden. La gruesa tela negra del bolso todavía estaba llena de gotitas retenidas, pero, afortunadamente, el interior de este seguía seco a pesar del aguacero, lo que fue un alivio. No quería estropear aquellos regalos. No después de lo mucho que le costó conseguirlos.

Una buena parte de sus ahorros de aquel año se habían ido en la compra de aquellos presentes. El bonito ejemplar en pasta dura de _Drácula_ , de Bram Stoker sería su obsequio de Navidad para Levi, y el pequeño separador de páginas que a él tanto le gustaba, el regalo por su cumpleaños número treinta.

Tras dejar el libro dentro del armario para que no se estropeara, Eren tomó la pequeña cajita rectangular de color negro y se dejó caer sentado sobre el suelo. Al abrirla y ver nuevamente su contenido, lo invadió la misma emoción que sintió horas antes cuando finalmente pudo hacerse con él. Aquel separador era una fina lámina de cinco por quince centímetro de delicada filigrana labrada en plata, tan sobria y bonita que nada más verla, meses atrás, en la librería del amigo de sus padres, él se obsesionó en conseguirla para Levi; sin embargo su costo era alto y Eren no deseaba pedirle dinero a sus padres para pagar algo tan personal.

Fue así como decidió ponerse a trabajar y ganar su propio dinero y, tras hablar con Hannes para llegar a un plan de pagos mensuales, este aceptó guardárselo. Cada vez que Eren iba a la tienda a dejarle su cuota mensual, este lo molestaba hasta el hartazgo preguntándole cuando iba a presentarle a su linda novia secreta. Si el otro hombre supiese…

Tragándose las horribles ganas de llorar que lo invadieron repentinamente, cerró los ojos con fuerza, pegó las rodillas a su pecho para abrazarse a ellas y dejó caer su cabeza allí. Se sentía tan estúpido y lamentable.

A pesar de cómo habían acabado las cosas con Levi, Eren no se arrepentía realmente de haberle dicho a este como se sentía respecto a él. Llevaba años sabiendo que estaba enamorado, callándose todo lo que sentía, guardándose todas sus emociones; pero cada vez resultaba más y más difícil.

Cuando a los diez años de forma accidental conoció a Levi gracias a _Khepera_ , Eren de inmediato se sintió fascinado por aquel chico un poco mayor que, tras sus maneras toscas y hurañas, le prestaba atención y se preocupaba por él. Por supuesto que su primer enamoramiento fue fácil e ingenuo, creyendo que él eventualmente crecería algún día y entonces podría decirle a Levi que le gustaba para que pudiesen estar juntos y ser felices por siempre. Un maldito cuento de hadas.

Pero la vida nunca era tan sencilla y los finales felices no estaban para nada asegurados; algo que Eren comprendió en su tercer año de secundaria, en el momento en que las cosas comenzaron a torcerse.

El mismo año en que conoció a Levi, él todavía estaba cursando la primaria y participada activamente de los eventos deportivos. Eren, por aquel entonces, era bastante bueno en atletismo y, como todo niño, quería lucirse frente a sus personas importantes, por lo que durante semanas le suplicó a este que fuese a verle correr. Por supuesto que él se negó, alegando una y otra vez que no iba a perder el día estando rodeado de «mocosos ruidosos»; pero, para su sorpresa, Levi acabó por ir, ante lo que Eren, eufórico, se lo presentó a todos sus amigos y a todos sus maestros.

Su mayor error, aunque no lo supo hasta casi dos años después.

Petra Ral había sido su profesora de Ciencias durante la primaria y una de las que a él más le gustaban. Ella era una mujer amable y bonita, con grandes y risueños ojos ámbar y una corta y lacia melena rubia rojiza que a Eren siempre le recordaba el color de las hojas en otoño. Al ser tan joven, de pequeña estatura y con una complexión delicadamente menuda, para los niños la maestra Petra se convirtió en algo similar a una dulce y atenta hermana mayor. Esta siempre los ayudaba en clases, les explicaba con amabilidad lo que no entendían e intentaba solucionar sus problemas. En definitiva, él, al igual que los otros alumnos, la adoraba, hasta que ella hizo estallar su sueño.

En un comienzo a Eren no le extrañó demasiado encontrarse algunas veces con Petra en la tienda de Levi y ni siquiera se inquietó cuando esta comenzó a ir a visitarlo cada vez más a menudo a su casa; de hecho, durante los primeros meses Eren se sintió hasta encantado de poder pasar el tiempo junto a dos de sus personas favoritas y se alegraba de que Levi y su antigua maestra pudiesen ser amigos, sobre todo porque su vecino no era muy dado a hacer amistades. Sin embargo, el verdadero problema ocurrió un día en que por casualidad entró en la cocina y los vio besarse, besarse de verdad. No como uno lo hacía con los amigos o con la familia, _no_ ; Levi y Petra se estaban besando como una pareja, y eso fue algo que él, a sus casi trece años, no fue capaz de soportar.

Lo poco que Eren recordaba de ese fatídico día era el hecho de haber salido corriendo de la casa de este y, tras llegar a su hogar, haberse encerrado en su cuarto a llorar hasta que se quedó sin lágrimas. Obviamente acabó por enfermar y su madre se volvió loca de preocupación al no saber qué demonios le ocurría; desasosiego que creció todavía más cuando, durante los cinco días siguientes, él se negó a ver a sus amigos, a salir de casa o a comer poco más que lo imprescindible. Pero, ¿cómo le podría haber explicado a ella o a su padre que su tristeza se debía a que tenía el corazón roto porque Levi había encontrado a alguien más a quien querer? Y en ese momento, aunque le dolió reconocerlo, Eren supo que entre ambos, su antigua maestra sería a ojos de todos la mejor elección para el otro hombre, por lo que él simplemente debía hacerse a un lado.

Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, fue el propio Levi quien acabó por ir a buscarle para intentar arreglar las cosas. Este, con su mal carácter y brusquedad habitual, le dijo que era un mocoso estúpido por pensar que un cariño eclipsaba otro y que a pesar de estar en una relación con alguien eso no significaba que las cosas debían cambiar entre ellos, además de que _Khepera_ lo extrañaba; y, aunque Eren no se lo creyó del todo, sí se sintió esperanzado; lo suficiente para recordarse de que él no era el tipo de chico que se daba por vencido sin luchar por conseguir lo que quería, y quería a Levi. Por ese motivo intentó volver a armarse de ánimos y ganas para que, en un futuro no tan lejano, este lo escogiese a él.

Lo cierto era que, tres años después, Eren no se sentía demasiado orgulloso de su comportamiento por ese entonces.

Durante el año que más o menos duró la relación de Levi con su exmaestra, él se portó como un mocoso malcriado e insoportable cada vez que estos estaban juntos. Arruinó citas a propósito, ya fuese colándose en ellas o simplemente poniendo a Levi de tan malhumor que este prefería no ir. Se pasaba horas en casa de este poniendo una y otra excusa para no marcharse cuando ella estaba allí, aunque la verdad era que aquello lo hacía incluso antes de que Petra entrara en sus vidas; pero, sobre todo, Eren dejó de ser amable con ella, y cada vez que estaban los tres en la casa, el ambiente era tan pesado y desagradable que casi era un alivio cuando su antigua maestra finalmente se marchaba.

En definitiva, él no volvió a desaparecer de la vida de Levi por mucho que le doliese verlos juntos, decidido a que este no lo dejase de lado nunca más; y, cuando tiempo después comenzó a percatarse de que Petra ya no iba de visita y que su vecino nuevamente se pasaba directo de la tienda a la casa, un día Eren se armó de valor para preguntarle qué pasaba con ella. Levi, con su templanza característica, confirmó sus sospechas sobre la ruptura y, a pesar de saber que era un egoísta de lo peor, Eren se sintió en verdad feliz; volvía a tener una oportunidad de conseguir su amor. Volvían a ser solo ellos dos.

Pero fue desde ese momento en que también comprendió que enamorar a Levi no sería algo tan sencillo ni tan fácil. Él seguía siendo apenas un niño y le quedaba un largo camino para cambiar eso, además de, bueno, el pequeño detalle de que era un chico; pero, determinado como estaba, Eren se convenció de que si lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, este podría pasar por alto esos inconvenientes. Además, tenía lo más importante, el cariño de Levi; y, aunque hasta el día de hoy la mayor parte de sus conocidos asumían de inmediato que el otro hombre era para él algo así como un hermano mayor al que admirar y no la persona de la que estaba enamorado, Eren jamás se molestó en corregirlos, limitándose a sonreír y asentir en silencio, guardándose, de momento, todo aquel amor solo para sí.

Tal vez el conseguir que Levi le emplease en la tienda fue su primer gran paso para que este comenzara a verlo con otros ojos, dejando por fin atrás al niño que había sido. En un principio sus padres no estuvieron de acuerdo con su idea, alegando que a causa de eso iba a dejar de lado la escuela y a sus amigos; no obstante, cuando Levi en persona fue a hablar con ellos, ambos acabaron por aceptar ya que confiaban en el buen criterio de este, que prometió con fervor no permitir que él vagase ni descuidase sus deberes estudiantiles. Y fue así como comenzó una nueva rutina para Eren, una en la que conoció otra faceta del hombre al que quería y que poco a poco lo fue acercando cada vez más a él. Además de que así pudo asegurarse personalmente de que no volviera a ocurrir otro _incidente_ como el de Petra.

Sí, en verdad había sido muy feliz durante ese tiempo, pero ahora todos sus esfuerzos acabaron por irse al demonio a causa de su arrebato. Al día siguiente se suponía debía asistir a la tienda por la tarde, pero, ¿cómo hacerlo si se sentía incapaz de enfrentar a Levi aún? Que este le hubiese dicho que lo que él sentía no era real y que solo estaba confundido, le había enfurecido. ¡Como si Eren no supiese mejor que nadie como se sentía! ¡Dios, si llevaba años enamorado de ese hombre! De hecho, todo sería mucho más fácil en su vida si simplemente hubiera podido olvidarse del idiota de Levi Ackerman y enamorarse de otra persona; pero claro, esa opción estaba fuera de todas sus posibilidades.

El inesperado abrir de la puerta lo pilló desprevenido, asustándolo un poco y haciéndolo sentir culpable a pesar de no estar haciendo nada malo. Eren, entornando sus ojos verdes y frunciendo el entrecejo, miró a su madre, molesto.

—¿No me dices siempre que debo tocar antes de entrar a algún sitio? ¡Podría haber estado desnudo! —protestó él.

Ella, sin inmutarse siquiera por su crítica, lo miró severa. Sus ojos ámbar, tan similares en forma a los suyos, parecían a punto de fulminarlo.

—Eren Jaeger, has dejado el pasillo hecho un asco de agua y lodo y… ¿sigues llevando la ropa empapada? ¡¿Es que quieres enfermarte?! —le dijo esta con furiosa incredulidad al verlo—. Además, yo fui quien te dio a luz, si no lo recuerdas. Te he visto desnudo miles de veces.

—¡Pero no desde que tenía doce años! ¡Por supuesto que no quiero que mi madre me vea desnudo ahora! —se defendió él, lleno de indignación. A pesar de saber que esta tenía razón y de la culpa que sentía, no iba a disculparse. Tras soltar un bufido de irritación, masculló entre dientes de mala gana—. Iré a limpiar el pasillo y luego me ducharé y me cambiaré de ropa, ¿satisfecha?

Entrando a su habitación como si fuese la propia, sorpresivamente su madre se arrodilló a su lado, apartándole con una mano el largo flequillo que le cubría el rostro y limpiando con sus cálidos dedos el ligero rastro dejado por las lágrimas mientras lo observaba con algo parecido a la tristeza y la infinita preocupación maternal. Hasta ese instante, Eren no se había percatado de que estaba llorando.

—En absoluto —acotó ella en respuesta—, pero lo dejaré pasar por esta vez. Por ahora ve a darte una ducha rápida y cámbiate esa ropa. Levi ha venido a verte y no creo poder entretenerlo más de quince minutos. Ya sabes lo impaciente que es.

Notando su rostro enrojecer y las lágrimas anegar sus ojos nuevamente, negó con un gesto vehemente que esperaba su madre comprendiera. A pesar de la emoción que le produjo en un comienzo el saber que este estaba allí por él, que una vez más había ido a buscarle, Eren no quería ver a Levi. No, mejor dicho, ¡no podía ver a Levi! No cuando se sentía incapaz de explicarse y no se atrevía a oír su respuesta. Si este volvía a rechazarlo probablemente se moriría.

—Dile que se marche, por favor —murmuró a penas, con voz ahogada y pánico en los ojos—. Mamá, de verdad yo… yo no…

—¿Pero no era esto lo que querías? ¿Lo que estabas esperando, Eren? —Carla volvió a acariciar su rostro y a sonreír con resignación, casi como si esperara esa reacción de su parte. Ella movió la cabeza en un gesto de pesarosa negación que desordenó un poco sus negros cabellos atados en una descuidada coleta baja—. Pero qué hijo más idiota tengo.

Algo en su tono, en su manera de mirarlo y acariciarlo, le advirtió a Eren que ella… lo sabía. Sí, al parecer su madre llevaba mucho tiempo siendo consciente de sus sentimientos por Levi, de ese amor adolescente e impulsivo y aún así nunca lo juzgó ni lo hizo sentir mal, equivocado o diferente. Ella simplemente lo había aceptado tal cual era.

Dejándose arrastrar por un infantil impulso, la rodeó con sus brazos y enterró el rostro en su cuello, dejando que aquel conocido aroma a rosas mezclado con su propia esencia lo embargara y calmara su dolor, sus miedos. Permitiéndose por un instante regresar a ser el niño al que una caricia de consuelo por parte de esa mujer podía mejorar su mundo.

—Le dije que… lo quería, mamá; y lo más probable es que ahora me odie por eso —se atrevió a confesar, finalmente. Llevaba un par de días pensando en aquello, en la posibilidad de que a Levi no solo le hubiese impactado su declaración, sino también asqueado. Eren ya no tenía diez años y comprendía perfectamente que no a todo el mundo le parecería correcto que él estuviese enamorado de alguien de su mismo género. Incluso en el caso de que este pudiese aceptar su inclinación sexual, nada garantizaba que Levi, al que solo le había conocido una novia, pudiese llegar a sentirse atraído por él en algún momento.

—Lo dudo mucho; si así fuera, ni siquiera hubiera venido hasta aquí. —Ella acarició con suavidad su cabello y lo besó en la sien. Él solo se aferró más a ella, desesperado por no perder aquella estabilidad—. En verdad parece estar muy preocupado por ti, hijo. Además, no me parece correcto que lo hagas esperar de ese modo. Si no quieres verlo más, perfecto, nadie va a obligarte; pero tendrás que ser tú mismo quien se lo haga saber, Eren.

Él gimió bajito en señal de protesta.

—Eres injusta.

—Probablemente, pero soy tu madre, así que tengo todo el derecho del mundo para serlo contigo; así que ahora quítate esa ropa mojada, cambia ese ánimo y arregla esto de una buena vez. Mientras más dejas estar un problema, más difícil se vuelve perdonar y pedir disculpas. Además, a su modo tan extraño, él te quiere.

Eren se rio un poco, a pesar de que seguía notando un nudo en la garganta y el pecho oprimido por la angustia. Como le hubiese gustado poder creer en aquello con la misma seguridad que parecía hacerlo su progenitora.

—¿Eso también lo sabes por ser mi madre? —le preguntó, medio en broma, medio en serio.

—Exactamente.

Con un último beso sobre su cabello, Carla volvió a ponerse de pie, alisando el delantal blanco de volantes que llevaba sobre sus deslavados vaqueros celestes y un holgado suéter rosa pálido. Por primera vez desde que entró en la estancia, ella se permitió echar una mirada reprobatoria al desastre que era la habitación de Eren. Todo rastro de comprensión y amor incondicional se vio empañado por su irritación.

—Eren Jaeger, espero que de aquí a mañana este sitio vuelva a ser un lugar habitable, si no es así, se lo diré a tu padre. —Luego de soltar un último resoplido cargado de indignación, ella se dio media vuelta, dejándolo nuevamente solo con todas sus inseguridades.

Levi le había ido a ver. Levi le estaba esperando.

A pesar de que él seguía lleno de miedos y dudas y aunque todavía estaba convencido de que en esa ocasión nada saldría como esperaba, por una vez quiso tragarse su inseguridad y aferrarse a la pequeña luz de esperanza que su madre intentaba mostrarle.

Amaba a Levi y no quería perderlo, aquellas eran sus dos certezas. Todo el resto de las inquietudes que albergaba su corazón, seguirían estando allí hasta que decidiera ser valiente y enfrentarlas, y lo haría, porque él nunca se daba por vencido sin siquiera intentarlo; Eren siempre luchaba con todas sus fuerzas hasta conseguir lo que quería, y en ese momento, solo deseaba que todos sus errores quedasen en el olvido y que ambos pudiesen retomar su relación como si nada hubiera pasado. Él, sobre todas las cosas, deseaba que Levi siguiera queriendo tenerlo a su lado.

Minutos más tarde, ya duchado y cambiado de ropa, se armó de valor suficiente para pedirle a su madre que hiciera pasar a Levi a su cuarto.

El suave repiqueteo de los nudillos de este sobre la madera de la puerta fueron el preámbulo para la alocada danza que empezó su corazón, pero, sentado sobre su cama, Eren vio a Levi entrar lentamente al cuarto, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus impecables vaqueros negros y la palidez de su piel contrastando con el gris acero del suéter que llevaba ese día. El negro cabello de este lucía húmedo y lo llevaba echado hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto la zona rasurada bajo las sienes y la nuca, a diferencia del peinado lacio, bajo y ligeramente separado al medio que lucía siempre. No pudo evitar preguntarse si aquel cambio en su apariencia se debería a que nada más llegar a casa y encontrar sus cosas pero no a él, Levi decidió salir a buscarlo a toda prisa, mojándose en el trayecto.

Quizá por miedo, además de un poco por vergüenza, Eren se negó a prender la luz de la habitación, dejándolos a ambos envueltos en esa ambigua penumbra, la cual era rota a medias por la luz que se colaba a través del pasillo. Aun así, y a pesar de la escasa iluminación, por primera desde todo el tiempo que lo conocía, percibió en aquellos acerados ojos grises el enorme sufrimiento que ese alejamiento de su parte acabó provocando en el otro. Su dolor había sido compartido.

—Tch, mocoso, ¿cuántas veces más piensas hacerme pasar por esta mierda? —le preguntó Levi con tono cortante, pero la palidez extrema de su piel, mucho más notoria que habitualmente, y sus pronunciadas ojeras oscuras, indicaban que llevaba días durmiendo mal. Además, el alivio en la tensión de sus facciones al verle, no pasó desapercibido a sus ojos.

—Lo siento —logró articular Eren, con una voz tan rota que no parecía ser la suya. Sus dedos temblorosos, cubiertos a medias por las largas mangas de su camiseta negra, se entretenían pellizcando de manera nerviosa la suave tela gris de su pantalón de chándal—. Yo en verda-

—Lo he pensado… mucho. Sobre lo que dijiste —explicó Levi, atajando su avalancha de disculpas. Sus ojos grises, habitualmente fríos, parecían tan llenos de dolor como los suyos cuando se encontraron durante un breve momento, aunque este de inmediato se apresuró a apartar la vista y a clavarla en un punto a la distancia, como solía hacer cada vez que se sentía especialmente incómodo—. Y, te creo, Eren. Lamento haber dudado de lo que… sentías. Sé que jamás me hubieses mentido con algo así.

Las palabras del otro fueron para él como la indulgencia ante una pena capital. Todo el dolor, todo el miedo, desaparecieron de golpe y simplemente fueron remplazados por un alivio extremo que pareció drenarle la sangre del cuerpo hasta volverlo un ser flácido e informe. Las primeras lágrimas fueron involuntarias, sin embargo las siguientes, a pesar de ser consciente de ellas, no las pudo contener; y antes de que pudiese hacer algo siquiera para controlarse, se encontró sentado en la cama de su cuarto, llorando desconsoladamente como cuando tenía diez años. Era patético.

Aun así, al sentir los brazos de Levi rodeándolo de forma protectora mientras este le decía una infinidad de veces cuanto lo sentía y el tipo de mocoso tan idiota que Eren era, él se olvidó de la vergüenza, de su determinación de ser un adulto genial y todo eso. Mientras pudiese seguir así un poco más, junto a Levi, el tiempo que este le permitiese estar a su lado, de la forma que fuese, como amigo, como hermano, a Eren le bastaría.

Si era lo correcto, acallaría sus sentimientos una vez más. Haría lo que fuese necesario para no perderlo otra vez.

 

——o——

 

El sonido de las carcajadas de Eren elevándose sobre un viejo villancico que sonaba a través del equipo de música, distrajo a Levi lo suficiente de su trabajo para obligarlo a que levantara la vista para verlo. El chico, que estaba arrodillado en el suelo de la tienda frente al árbol de Navidad, intentaba desenredar a _Khepera_ que estaba enrollado a más no poder en una de las cintas plateadas que decoraban este. El felino bufaba ofendido, con el negro pelaje erizado, mientras el mocoso se partía de risa por la situación.

—Tch, no sé quién de los dos da más problemas, si tú o ese bicho —soltó él mientras volvía su atención a corroborar la lista de pedidos que debían entregar antes de las seis de la tarde de ese veinticuatro de diciembre—. Oi, Eren, deja ya de jugar con el gato y ven aquí a ayudarme con esto. Nada más cerrar la tienda tendremos que ir a hacer unas entregas de última hora. Realmente será un alivio cuando puedas sacarte la licencia de conducir.

—¿De verdad cree que seguiré trabajando aquí para ese entonces? —le preguntó el chico, traviesamente, mientras depositaba al gato sobre el mostrador y terminaba de quitarle la cinta de las patas traseras.

Levi enarcó una de sus delgadas cejas negras y le lanzó una mirada severa.

—Tch, ¿acaso tienes una oferta mejor, mocoso de mierda?

—Quien sabe —le dijo esté, adoptando una de las respuestas habituales que él utilizaba cuando no quería decir algo abiertamente y rompiendo a reír antes de comenzar a armar, tal como le había indicado, las cajas navideñas que debían entregar a domicilio, tarareando un villancico tras otro durante el proceso y permitiéndose sonreír orgulloso cada vez que iba acabando alguno de esos paquetes y Levi asentía en aprobación.

Mientras lo observaba trabajar, no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos volvieran nuevamente a ese día, más de una semana atrás y a aquella ardorosa confesión de amor. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido y del firme propósito que ambos parecían haber puesto en olvidar el asunto, Levi sabía que las cosas entre ellos no estaban del todo bien o, por lo menos, bien del mismo modo que lo estaban antes de que Eren abriera su maldita boca.

Y el principal problema no era el chico, que intentaba ocultar por todos los medios el dolor que se escondía tras sus ojos verdes con sonrisas falsas y bromas tontas, sino que el mayor obstáculo a salvar era él mismo y las emociones descontroladas y contradictorias que aquellas palabras parecían haber despertado en su interior. Un desastre total.

Durante los días que no vio a Eren gracias a los efectivos esfuerzos que el mocoso hizo por mantenerse alejado, Levi tuvo bastante tiempo para calmarse y pensar detenidamente las cosas.

En un comienzo todo fue un caos, incredulidad teñida de enfado y miedo que le aseguraba que era imposible que ese niño de quince años estuviese interesado de verdad en él. Levi le doblaba la edad, era un hombre y para colmo, se cargaba un carácter de mierda que espantaba a casi todo el mundo, mientras que Eren era todo lo contrario a él: demasiado bueno, demasiado alegre, demasiado impulsivo, demasiado joven e ingenuo. La sola idea de que ellos pudiesen llegar a tener una relación de pareja en un futuro parecía algo completamente inverosímil, imposible.

Aun así, al tiempo que los días seguían pasando uno tras otro, aquellas palabras parecieron ir anidando cada vez más profundo dentro de él junto con su malestar. Odiaba no ver al chico diariamente, extrañaba el tenerlo rondando a su alrededor y el modo en que complicaba su existencia con sus exigencias absurdas. Y mientras su malhumor comenzó a ser evidente y su desazón aumentó a pasos agigantados, fue la idiota de su amiga Hange quien, tras hacerle una visita en la tienda y oír toda la historia, se largó a reír como la desquiciada que era, explicándole encantada que el motivo de su disgusto no se debía solo a la ausencia del chico, sino que también al hecho de que Levi estaba tan interesado en el mocoso como este lo estaba en él, pero que a diferencia de Eren que había sido capaz de reconocer lo que sentía de manera abierta, Levi era un maldito cobarde que se negaba a admitir sus verdaderos sentimientos porque no sabía cómo lidiar con ellos.

Obviamente él negó hasta el hartazgo ese razonamiento absurdo, y molesto como estaba, acabó por echar a esta de la tienda, pero eso no cambió el hecho de que no pudo quitarse esa idea de la cabeza, por más que lo intentó; motivo por el que al día siguiente le dejó aquella nota a Eren pidiéndole que le esperase para poder hablar con él; sin embargo, al llegar a casa del trabajo y darse cuenta de que el chico no estaba y que parecía haberse largado de allí a toda prisa, Levi acabó corriendo a casa de los Jaeger, dispuesto a disculparse con el mocoso para que este lo perdonase y regresara a su lado.

Y ahora él se sentía como el ser más despreciable del mundo, porque lo cierto era que no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Hange y en la enorme dependencia que parecía haber llegado a tener de aquel maldito chico de ojos verdes y eterna sonrisa. En lo consciente y necesitado que estaba de su presencia.

Demonios, Eren Jaeger definitivamente iba a terminar por acabar con él y su cordura. Una auténtica putada.

Un par de horas después, cerca de las cuatro, tras haber acabado de despachar las últimas ventas de la tarde, Eren y Levi cargaron con cuidado en la parte trasera de su camioneta negra los paquetes que debían entregar a domicilio y lograron, con algo de esfuerzo, convencer a _Khepera_ de que regresara a su trasportín, aunque nada más entrar en él, su fiera mascota comenzó a bufarles con odio y rencor por esa afrenta a su comodidad. Sin demora se pusieron en marcha, esperando acabar un poco antes de dos horas con las entregas, ya que los Jaeger, como parecía ser su costumbre durante los últimos años, le habían invitado a él y a Hange a cenar con ellos y Levi deseaba tener por lo menos un poco de tiempo para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa antes de ir a la casa de sus vecinos.

Finalmente fue Eren quien se encargó de ir haciendo las entregas mientras él fungía de chofer. Era divertido ver como el chico, ataviado con unos anchos pantalones cargo de color verde oscuro y un suéter rojo con motivos navideños, hablaba alegremente con los clientes, agradeciéndoles de manera efusiva su preferencia y deseándoles unas felices fiestas. Durante los años anteriores, Levi jamás hizo aquello. Él simplemente se limitaba a cumplir puntual con las entregas, a agradecer de manera formal y marcharse. Por supuesto, todos sus compradores parecían mucho más a gusto y felices con aquel mocoso. Incluso él.

Una hora y media después, ambos estaban de regreso en su casa, bastante agotados por la larga jornada de trabajo pero satisfechos por como resultó aquel caótico día. Levi se sentía un poco culpable por haber aprovechado el hecho de que el chico estaba de vacaciones en la escuela para hacerlo trabajar durante esos días en vez de dejarlo divertirse con sus amigos como hacían los jóvenes de su edad, pero el trabajo le había desbordado hasta tal punto que se vio incapaz de alcanzar a llegar con todo a tiempo él solo. Aun así, Eren, como siempre, no se quejó en absoluto; asegurándole que estaba bien con ello y que no tenía de que preocuparse, aunque por supuesto, Levi lo hizo de todas formas.

Mientras el chico se encargaba de colgar abrigos y bufandas en el perchero, él se agachó para sacar a _Khepera_ de su trasportín, soportando su mirada airada de gran rey cuando pasó a su lado para dirigirse directo a su cesta acolchada que se situaba frente a la chimenea, sin importarle en lo más mínimo el haberle dejado la manga del blanco suéter de punto llena de sus oscuros pelos cuando lo golpeó _casualmente_ en su camino. Cuando el felino se dio cuenta de que esta estaba apagada y por lo tanto no desprendía el calor deseado, soltó un maullido bajito y lastimero que seguramente quería indicar que el mundo le parecía una mierda.

Divertido por aquella reacción, Levi, acabando de limpiarse las rodillas de los vaqueros grises, estaba a punto de ponerse de pie y girarse para comentárselo a Eren cuando sintió un par de brazos rodeándolo por la espalda y aferrándose a su cuello, así como el ligero peso de otra cabeza al posarse sobre la parte superior de la suya. A pesar de que Levi no era demasiado asiduo a las demostraciones físicas de afecto, aquel contacto no le resultó desagradable, quizá porque ya estaba habituado al tipo de calor que emanaba siempre del cuerpo del chico y al suave aroma tan particular que tenía, o tal vez, simplemente, porque en el fondo él también deseaba tenerlo así de cerca; aun así, su corazón no pudo evitar acelerarse un poco, casi tanto como aquel que sentía retumbar junto a su espalda a la misma altura que el propio; casi como si ambos fueran dos piezas de un todo que se ensamblaran a la perfección y funcionasen mucho mejor juntas.

Aterrador.

—Oi, Eren —le dijo con rotundidad, aunque sin llegar a ser un verdadero regaño. Lo oyó suspirar con suavidad tras él, agitando con su cálida respiración los pocos cabellos negros que cubrían su nuca rasurada.

—Solo… permítame hacer esto un pequeño momento, ¿está bien? Luego, simplemente, puede olvidarlo. Por favor, finja que nunca pasó. —Su petición sonando casi como un ruego, tanto, que él no se pudo negar.

El tiempo que transcurrieron así, entrelazados en aquel extraño abrazo, a Levi le pareció irrelevante. Demasiado perdido en ese instante, en ese momento, en las mil sensaciones que este le trasmitía, se olvidó del resto del mundo que lo rodeaba y de sus propias negaciones. Sin importarle si aquello estaba bien o mal o si luego se arrepentiría de aquel pequeño arrebato; sin preocuparse de si después se reprocharía el permitirse bajar siempre la guardia con ese mocoso, en mostrarse tan débil frente a él.

De la misma forma sorpresiva que había ocurrido, Eren decidió por fin soltarle y apartarse un poco. Lentamente, Levi se puso de pie y se volvió a verle, pero el chico ya estaba huyendo hacia la puerta de entrada mientras se ponía a toda prisa el abrigo negro y comenzaba a enrollar su larga bufanda verde oscuro en torno a su cuello, tan concentrado en aquella «difícil» tarea que le era imposible mirarlo. Al notar como los morenos pómulos de este se hallaban teñidos de un evidente rubor, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco divertido por su tímida reacción después del osado arrebato que acababa de protagonizar.

¿Quién mierda podía comprender a Eren y sus contradicciones? Al parecer, no él.

—¿Ya te marchas? —le preguntó, a pesar de ya conocer la respuesta.

Este asintió con vigor. Medio rostro oculto bajo la abrigada lana de la bufanda para ocultar su vergüenza.

—Sí, mamá me pidió que llegara pronto a casa para ayudarla con la cena. No quiero que me regañe —explicó Eren con la voz ligeramente amortiguada a causa de la tela. Al volver a mirarlo a los ojos, se ruborizó aún más si eso era posible, pero le dijo de todos modos—: Entonces… ¿hasta más tarde?

Por un segundo Levi estuvo tentado de responderle que aquella pregunta era por completo innecesaria, porque rechazar una invitación de Carla Jaeger era como ganarse un pase directo al infierno de los problemas y las recriminaciones; sin embargo, debido a que su relación con Eren parecía pender de un delgado hilo, prefirió no tentar la suerte. Seguramente el chico estaba aterrado ante la idea de que él se hubiese enfadado por su nuevo atrevimiento.

—Sí, hasta más tarde —masculló, obteniendo en respuesta una alegre y verde mirada que aceleró en unos cuantos latidos su corazón.

—Entonces, me marcho. No se olvide de alimentar a _Khepera_ y de dejarlo abrigado antes de marcharse; le he dejado una cena especial en la nevera y su bolsa de agua caliente está en la caja de sus juguetes, así que no se olvide de ponérsela debajo del cojín —se apresuró a explicarle el chico mientras avanzaba caminando hacia atrás hasta la puerta, con él a la zaga—. Y no se le ocurra llevar nada para él postre como hizo el año pasado; mamá preparó un pastel de chocolate por su cumpleaños, pero si le dice que arruiné la sorpresa va a matarme, así que déjelo como un secreto entre nosotros dos.

—Eren…

—… y si Hange le pregunta si puede venir con Moblit, dígale que sí. Mi madre se lo confirmó ayer en la noche cuando hablaron por teléfono, pero ella me dijo que al parecer esta no sonaba muy convencida y teme que Hange crea que solo aceptó su petición por obligada amabilidad.

—Oi, Eren…

—… y no se olvide de dejar todo bien cerrado y, ah… desconecte la electricidad. Recuerde lo que ocurrió el año pasado en casa de la señora Gunt-

—Oi, mocoso, cierra la boca de una puta vez y déjame hablar, ¿quieres? —le soltó molesto Levi, más que harto de toda esa diatriba nerviosa que el crío soltaba como una cascada.

Eren se calló de inmediato, observándolo con aquellos enormes ojos abiertos y expectantes; seguramente en busca de alguna señal que le indicara cual era ahora el motivo de su enojo.

Él no quería asustarlo, por supuesto que no, pero Levi llevaba días sintiéndose confundido y agitado por todo lo ocurrido entre los dos; buscando la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con él, consciente de que necesitaba conversar con el chico para intentar aclarar las cosas de una vez y no simplemente fingir que nada había ocurrido entre ellos, que su relación estaba cambiando; pero Eren, evitando con una habilidad sorprendente los escasos momentos que él podría haber aprovechado, siempre parecía poner una barrera entre ambos, como si no quisiera volver a abordar aquel tema. Y cuando Levi acabó por hacerse a la idea de no presionarlo durante un tiempo y seguir el ejemplo de este al fingir normalidad, el mocoso iba y tenía un arrebato como el de hacía unos minutos, desmoronando toda su fuerza de voluntad y sus buenas intenciones. E incluso teniendo el descaro para pedirle que luego simplemente lo olvidara.

¡Sí, claro! ¡Una mierda si aceptaba su petición! Como si fuese tan fácil hacer aquello, se dijo él con incrédula indignación.

—¿Lo decías en serio?

Eren lo miró desconcertado, parpadeando una, dos veces antes de fruncir el ceño en señal de confusión. Perdiendo la paciencia, Levi le bajó de un tirón la bufanda, para poder verle bien el rostro y que este no intentara ocultarse. El chico, sorprendido, abrió la boca y comenzó a boquear como un pez medio muerto.

—¿En verdad te gusto? ¿Realmente estás enamorado de mí y quieres estar conmigo, con todo lo que eso significa? Por qué comprendes lo que significa tener una relación de pareja con alguien, ¿no, Eren?

—Y-yo… yo… sí ¡Sí! —Una vez más el bonito tono bronceado de la piel del chico paso a tornarse de un rojo violento, pero en esa ocasión, sus ojos verdes ya no lucían culpables ni llenos de miedo, sino que volvían a mostrar aquella fiera determinación que a Levi siempre le había gustado tanto. No el Eren que aceptaba todo y se callaba las cosas por miedo, sino aquel que luchaba tercamente hasta que conseguía lo que quería—. Sé que quizá no entienda del todo lo que siento por usted o que piense que soy solo un mocoso confundido y que por eso no sé lo que quiero en realidad o que no le guste demasiado porque soy un chico… ¡Dios, sé que eso es lo peor! —le dijo con voz compungida y expresión de disculpa—. Soy un chico, sí, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que lo elijo a usted. Sobre todo el resto y las posibilidades que se me puedan presentar a partir de ahora, lo elijo a usted. ¡Y lo seguiré haciendo aunque me rechace una y otra vez!

Sí, aquel crío era un jodido problema, se dijo Levi mientras lo observaba allí, de pie frente a él, con ambas manos apretadas en sendos puños, la espalda muy recta y desafiándolo con aquella vehemente mirada a que lo desmintiera; y aun así, a pesar de toda su infantil bravuconería, lucía condenadamente vulnerable. Sus emociones, sinceras y expuestas, tan fáciles de leer para él como si estuviesen escritas en un libro.

Se rendía. Por él, todo el sentido común se podía ir al demonio.

—Tch, en verdad tienes un gusto de mierda, mocoso —le soltó Levi; y, cortando la poca distancia que los separaba, posó una mano en la nuca del chico para obligarlo a inclinarse levemente y así poder posar su boca sobre la de este.

Sintió más que oyó el ahogado jadeo que escapó de los labios de Eren a causa de la sorpresa, pero poco a poco, dejándose guiar por él y su insistencia, el chico acabó rindiéndose, permitiéndole que entrase en su boca y cerrando los ojos mientras su mano se aferraba con fuerza a su blanco suéter, como si así pudiese asegurarse que Levi no fuese a escapar de su lado. Como si él quisiera hacerlo. Como si pudiese hacerlo.

Suavemente, lentamente, sabiendo que ya no encontraría miedo o resistencia por parte del otro, profundizó el beso hasta convertir aquella tentativa caricia en algo más apasionado y exigente; no un arrebato sinfín que pudiese desencadenar en otra cosa, pero sí lo suficiente para permitir que en la memoria de ambos aquel recuerdo jamás pudiese borrarse.

De mala gana fue él quien dio por finalizado el beso. Apartándose despacio de los labios ajenos, separando su cuerpo del calor que el otro le otorgaba y acusando aquel doloroso distanciamiento casi como algo físico. Era un sentimiento aterrador.

Un atisbo de sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al notar lo ruborizado que estaba aquel rostro frente al suyo; el evidente sofoco que embargaba a este, el perezoso y lento abrir de párpados del chico. Sus ojos verdes, por lo general tan vivaces, ahora lucían levemente velados por la emoción y el deseo, una expresión que, hasta ese momento, Levi jamás había visto en él.

Y el desear más de aquello lo asustó un poco.

—Oi, Eren, respira —le dijo al chico al tiempo que le daba una palmada en la mejilla para despabilarlo—. Respira —repitió. Pestañeando repetidamente, este pareció volver a la realidad y entonces sus ojos se posaron sobre él, con una expresión indescifrable que parecía rayar en la incredulidad—. Eso es. No me hace mucha ilusión la idea de que termines de palmarla aquí solo por un beso.

Para su eterna consternación, ante la mención de aquello, el mocoso se cubrió el rostro con las manos y, cuando Levi notó que sus delgados hombros comenzaban a agitarse de manera desacompasada, un ramalazo de culpa y pánico lo embargó al comprender que este había comenzado a llorar

—Oi, oi, mocoso… para ahí. Ahora que mierda se supone que hice par-

—Estoy tan feliz —lo cortó Eren, volviendo a levantar el rostro para mirarlo. Tenía las suaves mejillas surcadas de lágrimas, sin embargo, la calidez de su sonrisa podría haber rivalizado con el sol de verano—. Yo no… Yo nunca esperé… Yo creí que…

—Tch, que mocoso más tonto —le dijo Levi, acariciando con una mano sus castaños cabellos hasta dejarlos todo alborotados—. ¿Quién se pone a llorar por un beso? ¿Se supone que eres una clase de jodida damisela en apuros?

Eren se rio. Una risa bajita y queda y que sin embargo hizo sentir a Levi como el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Una risa que le confirmó que quizá, por una vez en su vida, había hecho lo correcto.

—Dieciocho —masculló él repentinamente y antes de poder arrepentirse, notando con pavor como un traicionero calor subía por su propio rostro. Eren lo miró sin comprender nada en absoluto.

—¿Qué?

Tragando con dificultad, Levi desvió la mirada por un par de segundos antes de obligarse a volver a mirar al chico que parecía expectante.

Joder, aquella mierda era difícil.

—Te daré una respuesta real y adecuada cuando cumplas los dieciocho. De momento, tendrás que conformarte con esto.

Evidentemente confundido en un principio, Eren frunció el ceño y lo observó con insistencia, como si esperase que él le explicara más; sin embargo, cuando poco a poco comenzó a comprender lo que en verdad quería decirle con aquello, el chico abrió la boca, indignado, y le soltó con irritación:

—Eso es… eso es, ¡injusto! No puede llegar y besarme y luego decir que me espere. ¡Faltan más de dos años para eso! ¡Ni siquiera he cumplido los dieciséis aun!

Levi se encogió de hombros y chasqueó la lengua, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Míralo por el lado positivo, mocoso. Tienes más de dos años para convencerme de que te diga que sí y que no te rechace con una patada en el culo —añadió con malicia—. Además, puede que de vez en cuando me sienta generoso y repita lo de hoy.

La mirada sulfurada de Eren podría haber derretido el hielo, probablemente. Aquel par de dramáticas cejas se fruncieron de manera alarmante.

—Usted es de lo peor.

—Te lo advertí, ¿no? Te dije que tenías un gusto de mierda; ahora te aguantas. Y por cierto, feliz Navidad, Eren.

Soltando un gruñido de indignación, el crío pasó a su lado hecho una furia rumbo a la puerta, sin embargo Levi pudo leer la verdad en él, así como era evidente que Eren podía vislumbrar la suya.

Ambos, de aquel modo tan extraño e incomprensible, se querían. Eso era lo único que importaba de momento.

—Aun me debe la cita —le exigió molesto el mocoso. Sus ojos verdes todo fuego colérico—. Y si intenta escaquearse, le juro que le haré la vida imposible —le advirtió antes de cerrar tras él con un portazo que retumbó entre aquellas silenciosas paredes y que hizo que _Khepera_ se levantara todo erizado de su cesta pegando un agudo maullido de protesta.

Eren le había dicho que él era injusto, pero Levi creía que este se equivocaba por completo. Si existía alguien realmente injusto entre los dos, ese era este; el maldito chico de ojos verdes que lo hizo olvidarse de su sentido común, de sus reglas autoimpuestas; que hizo que dejase de importarle la diferencia de edad y lo que el resto podría pensar de aquello; aquel mocoso al que, a pesar de ser un hombre, había llegado a amar más que a nadie, no por lo que era, sino por quien era.

Sí, evidentemente era Eren el más injusto de los dos. Porque no importaba cuanto Levi luchara por prevalecer en aquella lucha de poder y voluntades, al final, iba a ser siempre él quien acabara cediendo a sus caprichos. Porque, después de todo, aquel mocoso era y sería siempre su talón de Aquiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero que nada, a quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí, muchas, muchas gracias. Espero en verdad que les haya gustado y que esta larga lectura no resultara muy pesada, por el contrario.  
> Como dije antes, nuevamente este extraño one-shot ha resultado muy largo, y solo me puedo culpar a mí y a mi falta de capacidad de resumir ideas. Tener que ir acortando hechos y cosas que quiero explicar me resulta terrible, así que solo espero que la idea se haya entendido, que les pareciese bonito y que la segunda parte de esta serie de one-shots no resultara demasiado caótica. Al tener una historia en mi cabeza y solo poder pasar lo esencial a la hora de escribir, a veces temo que cosas que para mí están muy claras, no lo estén para los demás; motivo por el que pediré disculpas adelantadas y, si queda alguna duda, la aclararé encantada.  
> Realmente espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, con estos personajes un poquito mayores y su relación, bueno, ¿comenzando, supongo? No sé si a esto se le puede considerar un inicio pero quiero pensar que sí. Ya solo faltaría la tercera y última entrega, en donde ya tendremos a un Eren mayorcito de veinte años (y espero que no tan descontrolado, porque hasta yo acabé un poco atacada de los nervios con él en esta entrega) y a Levi ya cerca de los treinta y cinco. Con ese one-shot, ya estaría completando mi objetivo y desafío personal.  
> Por supuesto muchas gracias a todos quienes dejaron sus comentarios, votaron, agregaron a sus alertas, listas o favoritos. Esta vez en verdad me animó mucho lo bien que recibieron el primer one-shot, quizá porque yo misma me sentía muy insegura de él, así que fue un gran incentivo para seguir con este.  
> Un abrazo a la distancia para todos, y nos leemos en el siguiente y último capítulo: «Iridiscencia».
> 
> Tess


	3. Tiempo Tercero: Iridiscencia

_ Descargo _ _: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

**Tiempo Tercero:**

**Iridiscencia**

****

**_A algunos nos bañan en gris, a algunos en satín a algunos en brillo. Pero de vez en cuando encuentras a alguien iridiscente. Y cuando lo haces nada se les compara jamás._ **

**_(Wendelin Van Draanen,_ ** **Flipped _)_**

 

 

 

—Oi, mocoso, ¿piensas levantarte o no? Dijiste que hoy tenías que estar temprano en la universidad, así que saca tu trasero de mi cama de una maldita vez.

Abriendo con algo de dificultad los ojos, Eren pestañeó un par de veces, lentamente, perezosamente, antes de poder enfocar con mayor nitidez su alrededor. A través de la blanca cortina que cubría el ventanal frontal que daba hacia la calle, pudo distinguir un trozo del cielo que parecía tan oscuro como el firmamento nocturno, por lo que la única luz del cuarto provenía de la lámpara de la negra mesilla de noche de su lado, la cual otorgaba a la habitación monocroma un tinte cálido y acogedor que lo invitaba a volver a dormirse. Sería tan fácil…

De mala gana se sentó en la cama para obligarse a mantenerse despierto, estremeciéndose un poco a notar el gélido aire matinal contra su torso, aunque eso ayudó a terminar de despabilarlo del todo. Al permitir que su verde mirada vagara por la estancia, Eren comprobó que ya no estaba el desastre de prendas de ropa que ambos habían dejado tiradas sobre la moqueta negra al desvestirse a toda prisa la pasada noche. De seguro, pensó con algo de culpabilidad, Levi se había encargado de recogerlo todo esa mañana para guardarlo luego con pulcritud en el armario empotrado que ocupaba una de las níveas paredes del cuarto; este detestaba el desorden casi tanto como la suciedad y podía volverse loco por ello. Incluso. Notó él, su lado de la cama parecía más ordenado, con el edredón blanco perfectamente estirado y un cojín negro ocupando el lugar en el que debería haber estado el otro hombre.

Levi, no obstante, se hallaba de pie junto a la cama y lo miraba con ensayada impaciencia mientras le tendía una taza de lo que, Eren supuso por el aroma, debía ser café. Él detestaba el café, sobre todo por las mañanas, pero dadas las circunstancias y la certeza de que tendría un larguísimo día por delante, lo aceptó y dio un sorbo del amargo brebaje, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no hacer una mueca de asco al beberlo que mellara su orgullo; sin embargo el otro hombre, conociéndolo bien, arqueó una de sus delgadas cejas negras y le sonrió apenas, con un dejo de suficiencia dibujado en los delgados labios que lo hizo sentir, una vez más, como el niño que de seguro este aun pensaba que era.

Eren lo odiaba.

—¿Qué hora es? —le preguntó a Levi con voz ligeramente enronquecida por el sueño. Sentía que no había dormido casi nada y lo más probable era que fuese así. Dios, ¿cómo podía ser tan tonto? Él mejor que nadie sabía que no debería haberse quedado allí la noche anterior, consciente de cómo acabarían las cosas entre ellos una vez estuviesen a solas en el cuarto, mucho menos teniendo que rendir un examen de Anatomía a primera hora de la mañana ese lunes. Realmente tenía que ser un completo idiota, se dijo; uno enamorado, sí, pero idiota al fin y al cabo.

—Las siete. Intenté despertarte a la seis y media como me pediste pero eras peor que un jodido muerto —le reclamó el otro, clavando sus acerados ojos grises en él—. Si te das prisa en alistarte puedo llevarte en el coche hasta la universidad. Hoy en la mañana tengo agendada la entrega de un cargamento de productos para la tienda, así que debo estar allí a las nueve como muy tarde.

Eren asintió y volvió a tomar un largo trago del caliente y espeso líquido. Por lo menos le alegraba que Levi hubiese tenido la decencia de añadirle un poco de leche y azúcar para hacerlo más pasable. Las primeras veces que este le obligó a beber café para que se despabilara un poco tras una larga noche, se lo preparó negro y amargo, una auténtica tortura para él. Aun así, Eren debía reconocer que ese asqueroso brebaje lo obligaba a despertar del todo.

Al contemplar a Levi, él notó que este ya lucía completamente despierto y vestido. Su lacio cabello negro estaba todavía húmedo tras la ducha y, a pesar de que el frío de finales de marzo aún se hacía notar, sobre todo durante las mañanas y a última hora de la noche, iba descalzo. La clara camisa gris que el otro había elegido para aquel día, a juego con el pantalón de traje unos tonos más oscuro, dejaba al descubierto la pálida piel de sus fuertes antebrazos al llevarla arremangada hasta los codos y también la delicada base de su cuello, casi como si fuese una tácita invitación a posar allí los labios y trazar el mismo sendero que estos recorrieron la noche anterior. Eren, a pesar de ya no ser un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas, y mucho menos un niño sin nada de experiencia sexual, de igual modo sintió como el pulso se le aceleraba, calentándole la sangre y logrando que el corazón le latiese con tanta fuerza dentro del pecho que durante unos segundos temió que este le estallase.

Levi no era justo, para nada. Por más tiempo que pasara, por más que él creciera y experimentara cosas, siempre era quien estaba en completa desventaja de los dos. No importaba cuanto corriera tras el otro hombre intentando alcanzarlo, Eren sabía que jamás lo lograría, y no solo por la diferencia de edad que compartían, sino por todo el resto de cosas que parecían separarlos. Y eso dolía un poco…

Y lo odiaba.

En aquel preciso instante, como si presintiera que su presencia fuera necesaria, _Khepera_ hizo acto de aparición en la habitación con su lánguido y cadencioso paso de rey y su eterna actitud de desprecio hacia al mundo. Al clavar en Levi los afilados ojos verdes de alargadas pupilas verticales, lanzó un maullido prolongado y lastimero, una señal clara de que estaba muriendo de hambre y nadie todavía mostraba la decencia de ir a atenderlo. De seguro un auténtico crimen en su opinión.

—Tch, maldita bestia malcriada —protestó el otro hombre, pero ni sus ojos ni sus palabras mostraban señal alguna de un real enfado; por el contrario, Eren, que ya lo conocía bastante bien, podía detectar el evidente cariño por el animal que Levi intentaba ocultar. Cuando levantó la vista y su gris mirada volvió a fijarse en él, sus nervios de chico enamorado hicieron, nuevamente, aparición—. Date prisa, mocoso. Iré a alimentar a este pequeño demonio y a prepararte algo para que comas en el camino. Si vas a estar todo el día en clases no puedes andar solo con una condenada taza de café.

Dejándose llevar por uno de sus habituales impulsos, y armándose de una valentía que no era demasiado propia de él, Eren depositó la taza sobre la mesilla de noche y sujetó una de las muñecas de Levi para impedir que este se marchara. Cuando la sorpresa en sus claros ojos dio paso a un ceño ligeramente fruncido y a una mirada interrogante, él tiró con fuerza de este hacia sí; lo suficiente para tenerlo cerca; lo suficiente para poder percibir el calor que su cuerpo desprendía y el ligero aroma a limpio y cítricos que le era tan característico; lo suficiente para confirmar que era real, que estaba allí; que Levi, tan inalcanzable como lo había sido a sus quince años, acabó por elegirlo a él después de todo. Lo suficientemente cerca para acallar las dudas de su corazón y poder decir que, de momento, era suyo; aunque no lo mereciera.

—¿Qué pensamientos idiotas son los que ahora están torturando esa cabeza tuya, mocoso? —le preguntó este, posando una de sus pálidas manos sobre su cabeza y enredando entre sus dedos algunas de las hebras de su largo y desordenado cabello castaño—. Pareces preocupado.

Una parte de Eren, la que estaba harta de esa situación, deseó apartar al otro y gritarle que parara de hacer aquello, que dejase de tratarlo como a un niño porque ya no lo era; sin embargo la otra, más traicionera y necesitada, le dijo que estaba bien así, que no tenía sentido luchar contra sus necesidades. Mientras Levi lo siguiera notando y preocupándose por él, debería bastarle. Aquello, se recordó, era mejor que nada.

—Es por el examen de hoy —mintió Eren, porque, ¿cómo le explicaba a este sus dudas, sus inseguridades? Eran tantas las emociones arremolinadas dentro de él, tan enredadas y tumultuosas, que algunas veces temía que acabaran por despedazarlo. Sus sentimientos por Levi, se dijo Eren, siempre parecían tener ese efecto sobre él; uno que era tan inquietante como doloroso.

—Sigues siendo un pésimo mentiroso —le dijo el hombre frente suyo con aquella seriedad que no admitía réplicas. Un estremecimiento lo recorrió cuando los dedos de este delinearon la parte superior de su oreja izquierda en una suave caricia antes de presionar allí con poca delicadeza, haciéndole soltar un quedo quejido de protesta y dolor—. Jodidamente rojas, mocoso —añadió, triunfal—. Comienza a explicar que es lo que ocurre contigo de una puta vez, antes de que empiece a perder la paciencia.

Nervioso, Eren se mordió el labio inferior, devanándose los sesos en busca de una verdad que pudiese decir y satisficiera lo suficiente a Levi para que lo dejase en paz pero, que a la vez, no lo obligase a revelar sus pequeños miedos.

Dios, amar a alguien del modo en que él lo hacía con el otro no debería ser posible. No era justo para quien lo experimentaba; para nada justo.

Sin detenerse a pensar si era correcto o no, simplemente decidió soltarle aquello que parecía siempre primar sobre todo lo demás; aquel sentimiento que llevaba desbaratando su mundo por casi diez años:

—Te amo, Levi —le soltó de golpe, clavando con determinación sus ojos verdes en aquella imperturbable mirada gris de tormenta. De inmediato Eren notó el calor furioso que le abrasó las mejillas, así como el ligero temblor de sus manos sudorosas—. Te amo —repitió con mayor fuerza y convicción en esa ocasión, tragándose su miedo y desafiándolo de ese modo a que este le dijese que eran tonterías—. Te amo como no creo poder volver a amar a nadie el resto de mi vida.

Para su sorpresa, este no lo regañó ni se burló de él como tantas otras veces cuando, según Levi, comenzaba con sus cursilerías; de hecho, la mirada del hombre sobre él se volvió extrañamente intensa e insondable, cargada de todas esas emociones que siempre intrigaban tanto a Eren y que, por más que intentaba, nunca lograba descifrar del todo. De pie frente a él, que todavía seguía sentado en la cama, era Levi quien en ese instante tenía una leve ventaja en altura entre ellos dos. Durante los últimos años, Eren había crecido bastante más de lo pensado, alcanzando finalmente la estatura de su padre que superaba el metro ochenta y haciendo que el otro hombre, a quien diez años atrás sentía tan inalcanzable, ahora pareciera mucho más frágil y menudo a su lado. Estar así en ese momento, teniendo que levantar el rostro para poder verle a la cara y enfrentarle, le hacía recordar parte de ese pasado cargado de añoranza y mucho más fácil de sobrellevar.

—Tch, que mocoso más idiota —soltó este al fin, pero en vez de apartarse como pensó que ocurriría, percibió como Levi se inclinaba un poco más hacia él, enredando los dedos de la mano que aún lo acariciaba entre sus cabellos, hasta volver la distancia entre ellos algo inexistente.

En cuanto Eren sintió los cálidos labios de Levi cubriendo los suyos en un suave beso, creyó que el mundo podría partirse en dos, despedazándose luego en múltiples fragmentos y él no lo notaría siquiera; no cuando su deseo y pasión desmedida amenazaban con consumirlo hasta hacerlo cenizas. No cuando podía perderse en aquella delicada caricia olvidándose del resto de sus inseguridades. No cuando el dulce sabor de aquella otra boca, mezclándose con el suyo, era mucho más tentador que sus miedos absurdos.

El fuerte ruido de algo golpeando sordamente el suelo los asustó, haciendo que se separaran con violencia. Eren abrió los ojos y pestañeó confundido al oír como una exclamación de sorpresa, seguida de una retahíla de imprecaciones muy subidas de tono, escapaban de los labios de Levi que parecía furioso. Al bajar la vista para ver lo que había ocurrido, se percató de que el caliente líquido que todavía quedaba en la taza había caído sobre la moqueta negra, salpicando los pies desnudos del otro y desparramándose por todos lados. _Khepera_ , subido sobre la mesilla de noche, los miraba enfadado y comenzó a maullar con insistencia, en protesta por su demora en atenderlo.

—¡Joder, _Khepera_! —le gritó enfurecido Levi al animal, mientras se sentaba sobre la cama y ponía uno de sus pies sobre el muslo contrario para poder examinarlo con detenimiento—. ¡Mierda! ¡Joder! ¡Mierda! ¡Maldita bestia!

Al incorporarse un poco más para poder mirar de cerca, Eren de inmediato notó que la blanca piel del empeine, surcada por tenues venitas azules, comenzaba a mostrar unas pocas manchas rojizas donde el líquido la había salpicado, provocando leves quemaduras. Al oír como el otro soltaba un siseo entre dientes a causa del dolor, empezó a preocuparse de verdad.

—Déjame ver —se apresuró a decirle, apartando las mantas con rapidez y levantándose de la cama de un salto para atenderlo, pero Levi negó con un gesto firme y lo miró ceñudo, poniéndose también de pie. Su entrecejo estaba más fruncido que de costumbre y unas líneas de tensión se apreciaban en la comisura de sus labios.

—No es necesario, ya me encargo yo. En realidad no es nada tan grave —le aseguró este con firmeza al notar su mirada de preocupada incredulidad, sin darle tiempo a decir nada más—. Solo limpia un poco este desastre y vístete de una puta vez, ¿quieres? Si en media hora no estás listo, me largo solo. ¡Y tú, ven aquí! —le ordenó al felino que los miraba a los dos con inusual atención, entrecerrando sus ojos verdes y con las negras orejas pegadas a la pequeña cabeza triangular, listo para escapar a la menor señal de peligro.

Sin decir nada más, Levi salió del cuarto, desprendiendo enfado por cada poro de su piel y siendo seguido por _Khepera_ que, por una vez, se mostraba manso y obediente, de seguro sintiéndose culpable por lo que acababa de hacer y aterrado ante la evidente furia de su dueño.

De pie en medio del extremadamente ordenado y espartano cuarto de Levi, muerto de frío por no llevar encima nada más que un bóxer negro y una camiseta azul de manga corta que había conocido tiempos mejores, Eren pensó en lo mucho que odiaba la forma en que las cosas podían arruinarse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; en lo injusto que siempre le parecía todo cuando sus sentimientos por Levi estaban involucrados.

Tenía diecinueve años y al día siguiente sus tan ansiados veinte serían una realidad, pero, la dura verdad era que no se sentía mucho mejor que cuando tenía quince. Levi y él finalmente eran una pareja formal como había deseado durante tanto tiempo, por lo que Eren ya no tenía la obligación de ocultar lo que sentía por el otro del resto del mundo que pudiese juzgarlo, ni de Levi por temor a que lo rechazara ni de él mismo por sentirse culpable; su deseo finalmente estaba cumplido, por lo que debería ser feliz, ¿no? Aun así, durante el último mes, su miedo y ansiedad no habían hecho más que aumentar, porque sentía que jamás sería suficiente para el otro. ¿Cómo iba a serlo si seguía siendo solo un mocoso con el cual este siempre debía cargar? Eren sabía que no era lo que Levi realmente necesitaba en su vida y el reconocer aquello era doloroso en extremo.

Sí, estaba a un paso de cumplir los veinte, pero no se sentía mucho mejor que cuando tenía quince. Y dolía… y lo odiaba.

 

——o——

 

El trayecto de regreso a casa desde la universidad ese día resultó penoso y pesado, con él muriendo de sueño a causa del poco descanso de la noche anterior y después de una larga jornada de clases. Además, ya era muy tarde, pasadas las ocho por mucho, y a pesar de que el inicio de la primavera ya era un hecho, una inesperada lluvia les cayó encima nada más bajar del autobús y antes de que tuviesen tiempo siquiera de guarecerse.

Armin, que caminaba a su lado intentando proteger dentro de su anorak azul el pesado y grueso volumen sobre fauna marina que había pedido prestado en la biblioteca de la facultad de Biología Marina para los deberes que debía realizar esa semana, tenía el corto cabello rubio pegado al cuero cabelludo y se estremecía de tanto en tanto cuando las tupidas y gruesas gotas lo mojaban sin piedad. Eren, incluso a pesar del ruido de la lluvia al caer, podía oír el desagradable chapoteo que hacían las blancas deportivas de este al pisar los charcos de agua que les era imposible evitar; estaba seguro de que una vez llegaran a casa, estas parecerían casi inservibles.

Por su parte él tampoco se hallaba mucho mejor. Esa mañana fue demasiado optimista al escoger su atuendo, y, con la prisa por salir a tiempo para no empeorar el malhumor de Levi, solo atinó a ponerse un par de vaqueros negros y una camiseta manga larga del mismo color; la sudadera roja que llevaba fue su única concesión al frío matinal y ni siquiera la capucha de esta servía para protegerlo del agua que caía a raudales. Jamás el par de calles que separaban su casa de la parada del autobús le parecieron a Eren tan lejanas.

En más de una oportunidad, desde que entraron a la universidad, su amigo le propuso la idea de alquilar entre ambos un sitio que les quedase más cerca del establecimiento, alegando que así ahorrarían el tiempo de viaje diario, que no era poco; tiempo que podrían utilizar en estudiar o descansar y del que, viviendo tan lejos, no disponían. Y lo cierto era que él lo había meditado a consciencia, sobre todo los días en que las clases de la carrera de Medicina lo dejaban tan agotado que apenas y se sentía humano; pero era entonces que pensaba en Levi, y en la escasa posibilidad que tendría de verlo a diario si se mudaba de allí. Si ya de por si les era complicado dejar algo de tiempo para pasar juntos, con aquel hombre trabajando seis días a la semana y con él estudiando constantemente, Eren estaba convencido de que su relación terminaría en menos de tres meses si se mudaba a la otra punta de la ciudad, donde no podrían verse casi nunca.

El retumbar de un trueno a la distancia los azuzó a apurar el paso, sobre todo cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer con mayor intensidad, calándolos hasta los huesos. Enfadado, maldijo por lo bajo. Se sentía cansado y notaba como el malhumor estaba empezando a hacer acto de presencia en él al hallarse incómodo. Quizá, se dijo Eren, lo mejor sería pasarse antes por casa de Levi ya que esta se encontraba más cerca que la suya. Allí tenía algo de ropa de recambio y estaba seguro de que, aunque el otro no lo estuviese esperando debido a que era lunes, no se enfadaría por verlo llegar.

Aun así, el pensamiento de volver allí le resultó tan doloroso como deprimente. Por supuesto que Levi no descargó en él su enfado después del desastre que _Khepera_ originó esa mañana, pero Eren se sentía tan necesitado de poner un poco de distancia entre ellos, la suficiente para aclarar sus confundidos sentimientos, que prefería evitarlo por lo menos durante ese día. Llevaba dos semanas en las que apenas lograba conciliar el sueño durante un par de horas cada noche, desvelándose pensando en tonterías y dejando que sus miedos lo consumieran. Miedos que, por una vez, él no se creía capaz de poder compartir con el otro.

Con cierta perversa ironía, Eren se preguntó qué pensaría Levi si le dijese que él era el responsable de su deficiente descanso al haberle contagiado su insomnio. De seguro, se dijo, este le respondería que era un mocoso tonto. El mismo chiquillo ingenuo que había sido a sus diez años.

—Deberías explicarle cómo te sientes, ¿sabes? —le dijo Armin repentinamente, logrando llamar su atención—. Levi nunca ha sido demasiado bueno leyendo los sentimientos de las personas, así que de seguro se debe estar volviendo loco a causa de tu comportamiento, Eren. Preguntándose qué fue lo que hizo mal esta vez para disgustarte de ese modo.

Él miró sorprendido al otro chico, entreabriendo los labios para soltar una excusa que su cerebro fue incapaz de formular y notando el nudo que se formó prontamente en su pecho al oír aquello.

—No estoy disgustado con él, ¡y tampoco estaba pensando en Levi! —mintió, notando como de inmediato un traicionero rubor le ascendía desde el cuello hasta el rostro, algo que ni siquiera la lluvia pudo ocultar. Su amigo solo lo miró con un dejo de indulgencia en sus ojos azules, mientras en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa cargada de suficiencia, evidentemente satisfecho ante lo acertado de sus suposiciones y lo mal mentiroso que él era.

—Eren, sé que no me equivoco al decir que Levi es la mayor fuente de tus preocupaciones, por lo menos desde que cumpliste los quince; y estas últimas semanas no pareces ser tú mismo, créeme. Luces triste, además estás más desconcentrado y malhumorado que de costumbre —le explicó el otro chico, utilizando aquel tono de sabiduría extrema que no admitía réplicas—. Habla con él, Eren; de seguro Levi entenderá lo que sea que necesites decirle. Si a pesar de todo ha llegado hasta este punto por ti, es evidente que te quiere, ¿no?

Sintiendo las palabras de su amigo como una puñalada en el corazón que iba directa a sus miedos, él intentó tragarse lo mejor posible su dolor y se apresuró a asentir desganadamente, aunque los sagaces ojos de Armin, cuyas pestañas doradas estaban apelmazadas y llenas de gotitas de agua, lo miraron de una forma escrutadora y no muy convencida de su aceptación.

—Me lo pensaré, ¿vale? —le dijo a su amigo, más por dejarlo tranquilo que porque fuese a ser verdad. Sabía que por más que lo deseara, jamás podría confiarle a Levi ninguna de sus preocupaciones y sus angustias, porque eran infantiles y lo que él menos deseaba era que este desestimara sus miedos diciendo que eran niñerías sin sentido. O, por el contrario le dijo una cruel vocecilla dentro de su cabeza, quizá simplemente temía que el otro acabara reconociendo que eran verdad.

Durante los casi dos años que llevaban saliendo de manera formal, Eren había sido muy feliz junto a Levi. Este, a su manera un poco fría y ruda, siempre era bueno con él e intentaba darle el gusto en lo posible, cumpliendo sus pequeños caprichos y las cosas que a veces le pedía: tenían citas cuando Eren deseaba ir a algún sitio en especial e iban al cine o a pasear si él estaba aburrido, cenaban en casa de sus padres por lo menos dos veces al mes mientras que otras noches, simplemente, se quedaban en casa de Levi para ver una película sentados en el sofá y pasar el rato. En todo ese tiempo Eren jamás sintió que el otro no intentara corresponder sus sentimientos ni nada parecido, pero durante el último mes, tras un regaño por parte de su madre, en el que esta le hizo ver lo injusto que a veces era al exigirle cosas a Levi, fue que comenzó a comprender que ella tenía razón y siempre era él quien imponía sus sentimientos, sus necesidades y sus deseos al otro hombre; nunca al contrario. Siempre era Eren quien parecía desesperado por formar parte de la vida de Levi, como si de aquel modo pudiese asegurar su permanencia en ella.

Fue por eso mismo que, luego de pensarlo un poco, llegó a la conclusión de que, todo lo que ambos tenían en ese momento, solo era producto de su obstinada insistencia y su poca capacidad de obtener un no por respuesta cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza. Había sido él, se recordó Eren, quien presionó al otro para que tuviesen su primera cita y todas las que le siguieron a esa; y también había sido él mismo quien instó a Levi, casi a base de súplicas y chantajes, a que volviese a besarlo unas cuantas veces más después de su extraña y desastrosa confesión en la Navidad de sus quince años; y, de igual modo, fue gracias a su obstinación que, nada más cumplir los dieciocho, prácticamente obligó a este a que le diese una respuesta definitiva sobre formalizar su relación. Sí, había sido Eren quien siempre exigió cosas y Levi, de una u otra forma, fue quien cada vez acabó cediendo y aceptando; dejando que fuese él quien guiara todo aquello: el cuándo decírselo a sus padres y amigos, el decidir el tiempo que pasaban juntos, los sitios a los que salían; incluso la primera vez que hicieron el amor, casi nueve meses después de comenzar a salir oficialmente, fue solo porque él decidió que debían hacerlo.

Y estaba cansado.

Por primera vez Eren creía que, si no fuese por sus deseos egoístas, ellos jamás hubiesen estado juntos. Aquel hombre frío e independiente del que se había enamorado no lo necesitaba en realidad, no como él lo hacía, al menos; y mientras que un mundo sin Levi para Eren sería un lugar triste y monótono, tan gris que perdería toda la magia que veía en él, estaba seguro de que para el otro seguiría siendo igual, tal vez incluso más tranquilo sin su constante presencia rondándolo ni sus exigencias y deseos infantiles para atormentarlo.

Eren sabía que lo más altruista sería dejar libre a Levi para que este pudiese encontrar a otra persona, alguien que se adecuase mucho más a él y sus necesidades, pero la idea de dejarlo resultaba tan dolorosa…

—Armin, creo que soy una mala persona —le soltó repentinamente a su amigo cuando iban llegando a la larga y tranquila calle que llevaba hacia sus respectivos hogares, logrando que el otro chico lo mirase extrañado.

—¿A qué viene eso ahora?

A pesar de que Eren sabía que la lluvia haría que sus lágrimas pasaran desapercibidas, pestañeó un par de veces con fuerza, conteniéndolas a duras penas para intentar fingir ser más fuerte de lo que en realidad se sentía.

—A que, pese a saber cuál es la decisión correcta que debo tomar por el bien de Levi, no quiero hacerlo porque me da miedo. No deseo perderlo, Armin; ni siquiera creo que pueda vivir sin él, y por eso soy un completo egoísta. Soy lo peor que le ha pasado en la vida.

Un sonido largo y lastimero interrumpió de pronto su autoflagelante discurso y los puso de inmediato en alerta. Ambos detuvieron su andar y guardaron silencio, prestando atención y buscando con la mirada la fuente de aquello, pero sin lograr hallarla. Unos pocos minutos después el sonido volvió a repetirse con mayor insistencia, siendo incluso audible sobre el inclemente repiqueteo de la lluvia al golpear la acera que a cada instante parecía más y más fuerte.

Dejándose llevar por un impulso, Eren se acercó hasta la casa esquina del primer pasaje, siguiendo la fuente del triste sonido. Aquella vivienda llevaba unos cuantos meses sin habitarse y el crecimiento del césped había comenzado a descontrolarse, haciendo que luciera casi como un prado salvaje y agreste.

—Eren, no. Ni se te ocurra —le dijo alarmado Armin que estaba unos cuantos pasos tras él—. Esto está completamente oscuro, ¡no se ve nada! Si es alguna cosa peligrosa podrías ponerte en riesgo y-

—No me pasará nada —respondió con seguridad, ignorando las nerviosas advertencias del otro chico como hacía siempre que una idea se le metía en la cabeza.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Eren saltó la blanca verja desconchada para agacharse y ponerse a rebuscar entre el largo césped, ignorando el hecho de que el barro le estaba dejando los vaqueros hechos una pena y que sus manos no acabarían mucho mejor. Unos diez minutos después, mojado y embarrado hasta lo imposible, finalmente encontró lo que buscaba. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando el pequeño y húmedo cachorrillo, que tiritaba de frío, lo miró con sus redondos ojos asustados. Era adorable… y estaba solo…

La idea nació en su cabeza nada más tener al animalillo entre sus brazos. Soltando una risita alegre, se lo enseñó a su amigo como si fuese un gran hallazgo.

—¡Mira, Armin, es un cachorro! —le dijo a este, señalando lo evidente, aunque por una vez no le importó parecer un idiota. Nuevamente se sentía animado y contento—. Parece que lo han abandonado.

La pesarosa mirada que el otro chico le lanzó estaba cargada de una conmiseración mal disimulada. Eren sabía que Armin intuía en el gran lío que acabaría metido gracias a ese pequeño animal y estaba preocupado por él.

—Va a matarte, ¿sabes? Si le haces la misma treta por segunda vez, va a arrancarte la cabeza —le advirtió su amigo con algo similar al miedo y la incredulidad ante su osadía—. Esta vez Levi va a decirte que no.

Levantándose con agilidad a pesar de que sus vaqueros mojados parecían pesar el doble, negó con un gesto vehemente y acunó al animalillo entre sus brazos, asombrándose de lo pequeño que era. Una sonrisa de suficiencia asomó a sus labios al decirle a Armin:

—Va a decir que sí, siempre acaba haciéndolo —admitió él con convencimiento, pero, nada más decirlo, notó el regusto amargo y doloroso que estas palabras dejaron al expandirse por su boca. Al notar la atenta mirada del rubio chico sobre él, Eren intentó disimular, pero en aquella ocasión le fue difícil y solo logró que una tensa mueca ocupase el lugar en el que debía ir su sonrisa.

Arrancándole de un tirón el mojado bolso lleno de libros que le colgaba de un hombro, Armin lo liberó de su peso y le indicó con un gesto de su barbilla la dirección de la casa de Levi, que estaba apenas a unos pocos pasos. La luz de la sala se hallaba encendida, lo que indicaba que este ya había llegado a casa y de seguro estaría descansando. Ese día no tenían planeado verse, pero Eren tuvo la repentina y acuciante necesidad de vivir un poco más en su mentira egoísta, deseando que Levi borrara con su presencia todos los miedos y dudas que lo embargaban. Quería seguir fingiendo que él era la elección correcta para el otro, a pesar de saber que no era así.

—Podrías vivir sin Levi —le dijo de manera repentina su amigo mientras caminaba a su lado, rumbo a su destino. Eren contuvo el aliento al oírlo—. Dolería, probablemente, pero podrías hacerlo. Sin embargo, no creo que sea lo correcto —admitió Armin con seguridad absoluta—. Eres egoísta y está bien, creo que el amor tiene que tener un poco de eso también; pero, lo más importante, es que lo quieres; lo has querido durante años por sobre todo y sobre todos, y él lo sabe. Por eso te ha elegido, Eren. Tú nunca has sido una imposición forzosa para Levi, ni cuando eras niño ni mucho menos ahora. Para él, siempre has sido un regalo. Solo basta con ver el cómo te mira para darse cuenta de eso.

En esa ocasión, como si sus contenidas emociones ya no pudiesen ser retenidas, las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos una tras otra, siendo borradas por las persistentes gotas de lluvia antes incluso de que pudieran acabar de caer.

Le hubiese gustado tener la convicción de Armin y poder creer en las palabras de este, pero le era difícil, demasiado. Porque Eren se sentía insuficiente y la elección menos acertada de todas. Porque sabía que Levi podía tener a alguien mejor… y dolía.

Y lo odiaba.

 

——o——

 

El ligero sonido de la cerradura de la puerta de entrada al abrirse y la risa queda y amortiguada de Eren, pusieron a Levi de inmediato en alerta. Acababa de terminar de cenar y en ese momento se hallaba limpiando la cocina, por lo que pensó en llamar al chico para que fuese hasta allí y saber cuál era el motivo de su visita; sin embargo, y antes de que pudiese decir nada, lo oyó hablar dulcemente con _Khepera_ , utilizando el mismo tono suave y meloso de cuando era apenas un crío y llegaba a su casa de visita, ansioso porque tanto el gato como él se convirtieran en sus amigos. Ese mocoso no iba a cambiar nunca, se dijo con resignación; aun así, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco enternecido ante aquello.

Tras tomar un paño para secarse las manos, Levi vio como el felino cruzaba la puerta de la cocina a una velocidad endemoniada para subirse de un salto a la blanca encimera y resguardarse allí. _Khepera_ parecía alterado, con el pelaje negro erizado y una expresión de aterrado odio que pocas veces le había visto. Intentó acariciarle el lomo para tranquilizarlo, pero este le bufó para alejarlo. El comportamiento del animal era tan extraño, que él no pudo más que preguntarse qué demonios le habría hecho esta vez Eren para ponerlo así.

Nada más salir de la cocina, Levi tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no comenzar a maldecir como un loco y mandar al chico a la mierda. Eren, de pie en medio el recibidor y dándole la espalda, estaba chorreando agua y lodo desde la coronilla de su largo cabello castaño hasta sus desastradas deportivas negras. Un pequeño y sucio charco estaba empezando a formarse a sus pies, sobre el pulido piso de tarima caoba, el cual parecía irse extendiendo más y más a medida que el agua iba escurriendo del cuerpo del muchacho.

Joder, se dijo Levi con nerviosa exasperación; limpiar eso iba a ser una auténtica putada. Aun así, lo que más lo preocupó en ese momento fue que el mocoso iba a acabar por agarrar una pulmonía si no se daba pronto una ducha caliente y se ponía algo de ropa seca.

—Oi, Eren, ¿qué demonios? —le dijo con cierta irritación para llamar su atención—. ¿Por qué no me llamaste para que fuera a recogerte a la universidad si viste el tiempo de mierda que hacía? ¿Acaso quiere-? ¡Joder! ¿Qué carajo es eso que tienes allí? —le preguntó entre espantado y receloso al observar una pequeña cosa peluda y apelmazada que se encontraba acurrucada en los brazos del chico y lo miraba con unos castaños y redondos ojos enloquecidos. Eren, en cambio, parecía feliz; total y completamente resplandeciente de felicidad.

—¡Es un cachorro, Levi! ¡Me lo he encontrado fuera cuando volvía de clases! ¿No crees que es lindo?

Aquella imagen pareció repetirse ante él como un _déjà vu_ , algo diferente, sí, pero bastante similar.

Diez años atrás, Levi se había encontrado a ese mismo chico fuera de su casa, empapado hasta lo imposible y con una diminuta cría de gato moribunda entre las manos. Por ese entonces él tenía veinticuatro y una vida tranquila y ordenada, una vida que se convirtió en un auténtico caos cuando aquel condenado mocoso de ojos verdes irrumpió en ella volviéndolo todo patas arriba, y, antes de darse cuenta de cómo había sucedido, Levi acabó cargando con el cuidado de ambos. Ahora, diez años después, el chico ya casi tenía veinte y lo superaba por más de una cabeza en altura, pero allí estaban, otra vez, con este empapado hasta el tuétano y cargando con un nuevo bichejo que, de seguro, no traería más que problemas y desastres.

Aun así, al verlo sonreír, al contemplar lo contento que parecía por aquello, algo dentro suyo se removió y lo obligó a ablandarse. Eren siempre sería su debilidad, su maldito talón de Aquiles, por lo que de nada le serviría negarlo o intentar luchar contra eso. Que putada.

—Lindo y una mierda, tch. Devuelve esa cosa a donde la encontraste, Eren. Ahora —le advirtió a pesar de saber que, como tantas otras veces, aquella discusión acabaría en nada.

Tal y como esperaba, aquellos ojos verdes, tercos y combativos, parecieron encenderse en brillante exasperación. De inmediato sus cejas dramáticas se fruncieron un poco y sus labios formaron una mueca obstinada. Estaba enfadado.

—¡No podemos hacer eso! —lo rebatió de inmediato—. Está lloviendo a cántaros, Levi. Es demasiado pequeño y está solo, si lo dejamos allí se morirá. ¿Quieres cargar con esa culpa en tu consciencia? ¡Pues yo no! —acabó, y para dar mayor énfasis a sus palabras, oprimió más a la bola peluda contra su pecho, logrando que esta soltara un quedo gemidito de protesta.

Intentando mantener la calma y no gritarle un par de obscenidades para hacerlo entrar en razón, respiró despacio y le dijo:

—Tenemos un gato, Eren. Un puto gato que es un demonio —le recordó a modo de advertencia; pero, como si aquello hubiera hecho el efecto contrario, este pareció iluminarse al oírlo.

—¡Y es por eso que lo he traído! Pensé que sería una buena compañía para _Khepera_ ahora que yo no puedo pasar tanto tiempo con él debido a la universidad —le explicó con alegría—. Los dos se harán amigos enseguida y entonces ya no se sentirá tan solo. Es una idea estupenda, ¿no lo crees?

Como si quisiera dejar claro que esa «idea» no le gustaba ni un poco, el gato hizo acto de presencia en el recibidor, todavía erizado y escondiéndose tras las piernas de Levi, como si él fuese una barricada contra la amenaza enemiga. Un gutural y amenazante gruñido escapó de su garganta cuando notó al pequeño cachorrillo que lo miraba interesado desde los brazos del mocoso y le movía la cola.

Oh, demonios… eso iba a convertirse en un infierno.

—Eren, _Khepera_ va a destrozarlo. Sabes que este gato es peor que Satanás —le recordó, pero el testarudo chico, como si quisiera demostrarle lo equivocado que estaba, puso al cachorrillo en el suelo y lo soltó para que este diera unos tambaleantes pasos. Nada más hacerlo, el felino salió disparado detrás de las perneras de sus vaqueros negros y se lanzó veloz como un rayo a tirarle un zarpazo del que el pequeño bicho se salvó solo porque Levi, al esperarse algo así, reaccionó rápido y alcanzó a interceptarlo, agarrándolo del pellejo del cuello. Al verse capturado por él, este le bufó indignado, furioso porque no le dejasen defender su territorio—. Amigos y una mierda —masculló, ante lo que el otro se rio.

—Puede que sea un poquito más difícil de lo que creí —admitió Eren entre divertido y azorado, y él, al oírlo, también se vio en la obligación de sonreír—, pero estoy seguro de que llegarán a llevarse muy bien en el futuro. De todos modos, si las cosas se complican mucho, quizá pueda hablar con mis abuelos o con Armin…

—Mejor cierra de una vez esa ruidosa boca tuya si solo vas a soltar mentiras, mocoso. Ambos sabemos que no vas a buscarle un lugar donde quedarse a esta bestezuela; ya me tragué ese cuento una vez y mira como estamos ahora. —Levi se apoyó al gato contra el pecho y comenzó a acariciarle lentamente el lomo para tranquilizarlo, intentando ignorar el hecho de que su blanca camiseta de manga larga quedaría llena de los negros pelos de _Khepera_. El animal se encontraba rígido y temblaba un poco, pero él estaba casi seguro de que era más a causa de la furia contenida que sentía que de miedo. Tras dejar escapar un pesado suspiro de resignación, lanzó a Eren una firme y acerada mirada ante la que el chico lo observó muy serio—. Este maldito chucho será tu responsabilidad, Eren. Yo ya tengo suficiente con este condenado gato y cuidar de un perro es mucho más difícil. _Tu_ responsabilidad —volvió a repetir, recalcando aquello. Por supuesto, el inmediato grito de alegría y júbilo del mocoso no se hizo esperar.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡Sabía que dirías que sí, Levi! —le dijo el chico entusiasmado, intentando echársele encima para envolverlo en un húmedo y sucio abrazo del que él escapó apenas, retrocediendo a tiempo unos cuantos pasos. Eren lo miró ofendido.

—Oi, oi, alto ahí. Ni se te ocurra, mocoso. Primero te bañas y te cambias de ropa, luego ya veremos. Y llévate a esa cosa contigo para lavarla; no la quiero dando vueltas por ahí toda sucia y dejándome la casa hecha un asco —le dijo con rotundidad, señalándole a la oscura y gimiente bola de pelos que en ese instante olfateaba todo a su paso con curiosidad. Aun así, ablandándose un poco, se acercó a Eren lo suficiente para acariciar con suavidad su morena mejilla y limpiar una mancha de lodo que allí tenía. Tal y como supuso que ocurriría, lo vio sonrojarse con violencia y percibió como aquellos ojos verdes se oscurecieron ligeramente, quedando semivelados tras sus espesas y largas pestañas cuando bajó la mirada, avergonzado; sin embargo, fue el ligero ramalazo de dolor que vio en estos durante un segundo antes de quedar ocultos, lo que lo desconcertó, haciéndolo sentir profundamente miserable. Finalmente Levi lo soltó, dándole un suave empujón en el pecho para obligarlo a ponerse en marcha—. Ya, ve e intenta _desenterrarte_ un poco mientras yo limpio toda esta mierda que has dejado —le soltó; sus ojos vagaron con desagrado del sucio desastre que era el chico en aquel momento al caos de agua y barro que arruinaba su perfecto piso—. Joder, como odio que llueva.

Eren lo miró lleno de arrepentida culpabilidad.

—Lo puedo hacer yo. Solo dame un par de minutos y-

—No, tú sube a cambiarte o te enfermarás —le dijo con firmeza. Al ver como este fruncía los llenos labios, debatiéndose entre obedecer o protestar, Levi tuvo el repentino deseo de acercarse a besarlo para borrar esa mueca, pero se contuvo. ¡Demonios, él no era así! Nunca había sido así, maldición… Hasta Eren, se recordó. Parecía que todo el desastre de su mundo comenzaba y acababa con aquel caótico chico.

Tch, que mierda.

Respirando profundo para controlar un poco mejor sus emociones, Levi frunció levemente el ceño antes de decirle:

—Y desvístete en la lavandería, mocoso; no quiero que dejes la moqueta del cuarto llena de lodo y agua. Ya tuve suficiente con limpiar el desastre que provocó este condenado gato por la mañana.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Ya no soy un niño al que tengas que regañar siempre —replicó este, y aunque su tono fue tan alegre y despreocupado como de costumbre, el evidente dolor que percibió en su mirada le dejó claro que no era más que una farsa bien ensayada. Y se sintió culpable.

Tras volver a sujetar al cachorro entre sus brazos, Eren se encaminó al interior de la vivienda, sus húmedos y ruidosos pasos perdiéndose por el corredor hasta que Levi ya no fue capaz de oírlo. _Khepera_ , más tranquilo ya, comenzó a removerse inquieto contra su pecho, pidiendo que lo bajara. Nada más hacerlo, el felino se fue corriendo rumbo a la sala, seguramente a resguardarse en su cesta para que nadie osara quitarle su lugar.

Sintiéndose en extremo tonto, pensó con cierto desánimo que a él le gustaría poder hacer lo mismo en la vida de Eren. Encontrar un modo de marcar al chico como suyo y saber que seguiría perteneciéndole por el resto de su vida; que nada cambiaría entre ellos, pasara lo que pasase.

Joder, lo estaba perdiendo… Finalmente.

Mientras iba hacia el cuarto de la limpieza en busca de los utensilios necesarios para poder limpiar aquel desastre, Levi no pudo dejar de pensar en lo complicada que se había vuelto su relación con el mocoso durante las últimas semanas. Más veces de las que le hubiese gustado admitir, había notado al chico triste y ensimismado cuando estaban juntos. Era como si la habitual alegría burbujeante de este se hubiese visto empañada a causa de su desacostumbrado mutismo, un mundo propio al que a Levi no le estaba permitido entrar ni aunque lo intentase. Otras veces en cambio, Eren se mostraba casi desesperado por hablarle; era como si el muchacho deseara decirle un montón de cosas, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo o simplemente no sabía cómo, algo que lo frustraba y deprimía bastante. Aun así, cada vez que él intentó preguntarle qué era lo que le ocurría, esperando una sincera respuesta de su parte, este simplemente se limitó a contestar que no era nada antes de volver a fingir que todo estaba bien entre ellos.

Bien y una mierda, se dijo Levi molesto.

Intentando desterrar aquellos malditos pensamientos de su cabeza, comenzó a secar el piso lo mejor posible con el trapeador, entregándose a la tarea con fuerza renovada. Limpiar era algo que siempre lo ayudaba a calmarse y a centrar sus ideas.

El sonido de la alegre risa de Eren le llegó levemente atenuado desde la otra habitación. Aguzando el oído, oyó como este le hablaba con dulzura al cachorro mientras se dirigían hacia la escalera para subir a la segunda planta, y para él, de algún modo egoísta y retorcido, el tenerlo allí, el oírlo, el saber que podría verlo con solo ir a buscarlo, provocó que su pecho se llenara de dicha y al mismo tiempo doliera. Siempre que el chico estaba en la casa era así: una invasión total a su rutina y a su orden, a su tranquilidad. Eren siempre llenaba todo de caos y sonidos alegres; de esa extraña sensación de que, donde fuera que él estuviese, todo parecía más claro y nítido, más luminoso. «Iridiscente». Aquella simple palabra, en opinión de Levi, representaba mejor que nada lo que aquel maldito chico provocaba en su vida, los miles de cambios que había hecho con su sola presencia, trasformando su aburrido y monótono mundo gris en uno lleno de un sinfín de colores luminosos. Odiaba estar sin Eren, y admitirlo lo jodía más que nada, pero, sobre todo, lo aterraba. Él sabía perfectamente que no sería capaz de soportar el abandono del mocoso si este en algún momento decidía dejarlo; Levi lo amaba demasiado y eso convertía la idea de perder a Eren en el mayor de sus miedos.

Mentalmente agotado, acabó de secar el exceso de agua y de lodo, decidiendo dejar para el día siguiente el resto de la limpieza. No tenía ánimos para hacer más por aquella jornada.

Una vez volvió a guardar las cosas en su sitio, puso a calentar agua para prepararle al chico un poco de chocolate que le ayudase a entrar en calor y, tras darse cuenta de que probablemente este no habría cenado aun, Levi se dirigió hacia la nevera y buscó lo necesario para hacerle también unos cuantos sándwiches. Por lo general Eren y él solían turnarse para preparar la cena las tardes entresemana en que ambos quedaban para comer juntos en su casa, dependiendo la mayor parte de las veces de cuál de los dos tuviese más tiempo libre esa jornada; pero los lunes nunca eran uno de aquellos días, jamás. No obstante, se dijo Levi, esa noche parecía estar siendo una excepción de muchas maneras, y, egoístamente, se preguntó si podría convencer al mocoso de que se quedase a dormir allí en vez de marcharse a casa de sus padres, corriendo el riesgo de empaparse otra vez en el camino y enfermarse. Pero al observar por la ventana que daba al jardín, comprobó que la lluvia estaba comenzando a amainar, y, con ella disminuyeron sus esperanzas de que el otro aceptara su propuesta.

Demonios, ¿en qué tipo de patético ser se estaba convirtiendo?, se preguntó con rabia.

Desde que Eren y él formalizaron su relación, dos años atrás, Levi sentía que todos los sentimientos que siempre reprimió por este parecieron explotar dentro suyo repentinamente, amenazando con ahogarlo. Eren no era su primera pareja, claro que no, aunque sí era el único chico con el que acabó corriendo el riesgo de mantener una relación estable. Antes de conocerlo, durante todas las ocasiones en que decidió estar con alguien, Levi siempre instauró de manera muy clara los límites que no se permitía cruzar nunca, y el respetar el espacio del otro era uno de ellos; algo que mantuvo sin problemas, de manera inquebrantable, hasta que llegó Eren a su vida. Por algún motivo que no lograba llegar a entender, con el chico le parecía imposible no cruzarlo. Existían días en los que sentía deseos tan profundos y desesperados por monopolizar al mocoso, que acababa asustado de sí mismo. Y no era un sentimiento agradable, para nada.

Estaba acabando de preparar los sándwiches de queso y ternera para ponerlos a calentar, cuando Eren entró en la cocina llevando a al pequeño bichejo con él, cargándolo en sus brazos. El cachorro, finalmente limpio y seco, lo miró con ojos enormes y brillantes, soltando pequeños ladridos nerviosos de vez en cuando y moviendo la cola enloquecido. Levi se acercó a examinarlo y levantó una de sus patitas marrones con negro, comprobando que era un macho. Esté, contento por su cercanía, intentó darle un lengüetazo del que escapó por suerte, haciendo que el mocoso se riera.

—Tch, esta bestia que has traído va a ser enorme. Estoy seguro de que es cruce de labrador con algo más —determinó pasados unos minutos después de revisar al perrillo—. Mañana llamaré a la veterinaria para solicitarle una hora, de seguro necesitará vacunas y todas esas mierdas.

—Me han suspendido las clases del miércoles por la mañana, así que yo podría llevarlo si quieres —se apresuró a ofrecerse Eren, solícito y obediente; el mismo tipo de comportamiento que él le había visto años atrás, cuando le endosó a aquel maldito gato. Diez o veinte, daba igual, el mocoso seguía siendo el mismo manipulador de siempre, se dijo Levi.

—Ya veremos. Por ahora dame a esa cosa para alimentarla y lávate las manos para que tú también puedas cenar. Te he dejado un plato con sándwiches sobre la isleta, aunque puedes calentarlos si lo prefieres; también preparé un poco de chocolate —añadió—. Y deberías avisarle a tus padres que estás aquí, mocoso; no vaya a ser cosa de que se preocupen porque aún no regresas a casa. Carla suele perder la cabeza cada vez que te retrasas por algo.

—No soy un niño.

Las palabras de Eren, cargadas de una rabia y una determinación que pocas veces utilizaba con él, lo sorprendieron un poco.

Levi, quitándole al cachorro de las manos, lo dejó suavemente en el suelo y le puso un cuenco con leche tibia que el animalillo se lanzó a beber con desesperación, salpicando todo a su paso. Cuando acabó de lavarse las manos en el fregadero, buscó un paño para secárselas y volvió a levantar la mirada para clavar sus ojos grises en Eren. El chico seguía de pie en el mismo lugar y con la misma mueca de rabiosa obstinación pintada en el rostro. El largo cabello castaño oscuro ya casi le rozaba los hombros y al llevarlo todavía humedecido tras el baño, este dejaba caer pequeñas gotitas sobre su camiseta sin mangas gris oscuro, formando sendas manchas sobre la tela. Un rápido vistazo le bastó para comprobar que los desgastados bajos de los pantalones de chándal negros también estaban un poco mojados y que este, como no, iba descalzo; un detalle que le pareció algo tan íntimo como vulnerable, pero ante el cual su sentido común le advirtió a gritos que aquello terminaría con el mocoso enfermo por el resto de la semana.

Joder.

—Ya sé que no eres un niño, Eren —le dijo con tranquilidad, intentando bajarle la rabieta, pero este solo apretó aún más la cincelada y firme barbilla y lo miró de una forma extraña; un sinnúmero de violentas emociones reflejándose en sus expresivos ojos verdeazulados.

—No, no lo sabes; solo finges saberlo —le rebatió el chico, dando un par de pasos hasta encararlo de frente, por lo que él se vio obligado a echar la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás para poder mirarlo—. Sé que cosas debo hacer y cuáles no, Levi. Ya no tengo diez ni quince años para que andes detrás de mí recordándome siempre las cosas. Mañana cumpliré los veinte, ¡veinte! Ya soy un hombre y no necesito que me cuides. No quiero que lo hagas.

Esa declaración fue un duro golpe para él, tan brutal y dolorosa como una patada en pleno plexo solar y dejándolo, del mismo modo, momentáneamente sin la capacidad de respirar.

Lo estaba perdiendo.

—Comprendo, no volveré a entrometerme en tus asuntos —respondió Levi un par de minutos después, con fría tranquilidad. La intensa mirada del maldito mocoso sobre él lo tenía al borde de los nervios. Solo deseaba que este se largara a cualquier otro sitio y lo dejara ordenar sus confusos sentimientos en paz—; pero necesito que me aclares que mierda es lo que quieres entonces de mí, Eren, porque creo que últimamente ya no te entiendo un carajo.

Como si sus palabras hubiesen desencadenado un torrente, Levi contempló como el chico pareció desmoronarse frente a sus ojos; mostrándole un dolor y miedo tan profundo, tan desnudo, que incluso él se sintió abatido. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar siquiera o decirle algo, se vio envuelto por los brazos de Eren y notó la suave presión de los labios de este contra los suyos, un contacto familiar que habían compartido una infinidad de veces, pero que, inevitablemente, seguía despertando dentro suyo la anticipación y el deseo, la sensación de perfecta irrealidad que aquellos besos siempre provocaban; sin embargo, en esa ocasión sintió que la desesperación y la angustia también eran las protagonistas, demandando más que otorgando en cada embate de la lengua del otro contra la suya y apenas permitiéndole respirar.

Aun así Levi no se quejó; simplemente enredó las manos en el castaño y húmedo cabello ajeno y le permitió a este hacer hasta que estuviese satisfecho, hasta que el dolor y la pena remitieran, hasta que Eren volviese a ser el mismo Eren de siempre, _su_ Eren. El de los diez, el de los quince, el de los veinte; el que se reía y alegraba por tonterías y tenía enfados rápidos que hacían estallar el mundo. El Eren que le exigía cosas caprichosamente y volvía su vida del revés. El Eren que siempre le decía que lo amaba y parecía ser feliz solo con eso, sin pedir nada más a cambio. Él que llegó a su vida una lluviosa tarde de marzo, una década atrás, para pintar su mundo de un brillante color iridiscente, coloreándolo y cambiándolo por completo; tanto como a él mismo.

Levi amaba a Eren más que a nada, más que a nadie; incluso más que a su propia existencia, porque sabía que si el chico no estaba allí, junto a él, todo dejaría de tener sentido. Amaba a Eren como nunca creyó llegar a amar a nadie en su vida, y por eso mismo convivía con el miedo profundo y constante de perderlo, de que finalmente llegase el día en que el chico abriera los ojos y decidiese que estar a su lado no era lo que en verdad quería. Tal vez por eso mismo durante los últimos meses, con un millón de cosas cambiando en torno a ellos y su relación, Levi comenzó a comprender que ese momento se acercaba de manera inexorable. Eren estaba creciendo y ya no lo necesitaba del mismo modo en que lo hacía antes; el chico y él ya no podían ser lo que habían sido el uno para el otro hasta ese entonces y, saber aquello, dolía de un modo horrible.

Perder el calor de los labios de Eren, cuando este dejó de besarlo, fue para Levi como una especie de doloroso abandono, pero se lo permitió. Podía sentir la errática y acelerada respiración del chico golpear cálida contra su boca y notaba entre sus dedos, aferrados aun a esos largos cabellos, el ligero temblor que embargaba su cuerpo. A esa escasa distancia, con la frente de uno sobre la del otro y sus narices rozándose apenas, Levi podía mirarlo con detenimiento y apreciar lo mucho que este había cambiado, lo mucho que había crecido. Su rostro moreno ya no tenía la redondez infantil de la niñez y sus rasgos ahora eran más cincelados y definidos, convirtiendo al niño de sus memorias en el hombre que este reclamaba ser; sin embargo, cuando sus ojos verdes volvieron a abrirse y lo miraron con atención, inseguros y cargados de un millón de miedos, ansiosos porque él lo notase, Levi no pudo más que pensar que, a pesar de todo, en el fondo Eren seguía siendo el mismo, y eso de alguna manera lo hizo feliz.

—Quiero que me veas como tu igual —murmuró el chico con un hilo de voz tan tenue que, incluso a esa ínfima distancia, sonaba quedo y apagado—. Quiero ser tu compañero, Levi; no el niño al que siempre debes cuidar y por el cual necesitas preocuparte constantemente. Quiero ser en quien te apoyes cuando tengas problemas o si un día ha sido desastroso y deseas mandarlo todo al demonio. Quiero que comprendas que yo también puedo cuidar de ti, porque te amo y no quiero perderte. Y quiero que comprendas que lo que más temo, lo que más me aterra, es saber que no soy suficiente para ti, porque, por mucho que lo desee, no puedo crecer más deprisa ni detener tu tiempo hasta lograr alcanzarte. Yo…

En esa ocasión fue él quien lo besó y acalló sus palabras, sintiéndose aliviado de una forma egoísta que jamás había experimentado y también infinitamente agradecido con el curioso y caprichoso destino que, diez años atrás, en una tarde de lluvia similar a esa, trajo a ese chico a su lado y determinó que lo mejor para ambos sería que estuviesen juntos a pesar de sus mil diferencias y todas las cosas que tenían en contra; aquel incomprensible y misterioso destino que decidió que aquel molesto y ruidoso mocoso de ojos verdes sería su compañero, la persona indicada para él y con la que desearía pasar el resto de su vida.

Cuando puso fin al beso, lentamente Levi soltó a Eren y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de él. Necesitaba poner algo de distancia entre ambos para intentar calmar un poco su desbocado corazón y así poder pensar con claridad, sin que la cercanía del otro le nublase el juicio.

—No quiero que cambies, Eren —le dijo al chico con honestidad, tragándose por una vez su maldito orgullo. Los verdes ojos de este lo miraron un poco dolidos, pero él siguió de todas formas—, o creo que eso me gustaría decir —terminó de explicar—. Aunque me jode admitirlo, lo cierto es que yo también tengo miedo de que dejes de necesitarme. Me asusta pensar que llegará el día en que decidas que no soy lo que en verdad deseas y te marches.

—¡No puedes siquiera pensar eso! —explotó Eren, parecía desesperado y un poco furioso—. ¡Llevo años enamorado de ti e intentando que me notes! ¡¿Cómo voy a dejar de quererte así como así después de todo lo que me ha costado conseguir que me des una oportunidad?!

—Porque tenemos una diferencia de quince años de edad, mocoso —le explicó con tranquilidad, aunque esa verdad seguía produciéndole cierto resquemor—; y porque decidiste que querías estar conmigo cuando eras poco más que un crío que no sabía casi nada de la vida. Jamás creí que realmente me exigirías que formalizáramos en cuanto cumplieses los dieciocho —reconoció—, siempre pensé que antes de que ese momento llegara conocerías a alguien más y te olvidarías de mí.

Eren, con ambos brazos apoyados sobre la isleta de la cocina, lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Me dices ahora que jugaste con mis sentimientos durante todo ese tiempo? ¿Qué todo lo que hice para intentar gustarte durante esos dos malditos años no valió de nada porque tu promesa era solo un truco para mantenerme tranquilo y contento?

El arrebato de furia del chico le hizo darse cuenta a Levi del error que había cometido al escoger sus palabras y de lo mal que todo aquello sonaba dicho de esa manera. Joder, lo que le faltaba.

Apoyó la cadera contra la encimera y se cruzó de brazos, intentando desesperadamente hallar las palabras adecuadas para calmar la tempestad que inevitablemente se avecinaba.

—No tan así. —Dejó escapar un débil suspiro y chasqueó la lengua, frustrado—. Sabía que en ese momento sí creías estar seguro de lo que sentías, pero, ¡mierda, Eren, tenías quince años! No eras más que un mocoso que estaba creciendo y que no tenía ni una puta idea de lo que era tener una relación sentimental, mucho menos con alguien que te doblaba la edad. Por eso cuando Carla fue a hablar conmigo, le-

—¡¿Ahora resulta que le contaste a mi madre sobre nosotros?! —le preguntó Eren indignado; aun así, oculto tras su fulgurosa mirada verde, Levi pudo apreciar la evidente vergüenza que eso le provocaba. Él solo rodó los ojos por lo idiota que aquel chico era a veces.

—¿En verdad creíste que ella no iba a sospecharlo nunca, Eren? —Una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver el gesto de recelosa duda que apareció en el rostro del otro—. Tch, mocoso tonto. Tu madre es una mujer lista, ¡por supuesto que supo de inmediato que te traías algo conmigo!

El chico lo miró ceñudo.

—Ella nunca me dijo nada —admitió este a regañadientes. Parecía un poco confundido tras oír eso—. Siempre creí que se enteró de lo nuestro cuando decidimos decírselo.

Levi se encogió de hombros.

—Después de esa Navidad ella comenzó a sospechar que ocurría algo entre nosotros porque te notaba demasiado contento —le dijo, lanzándole una significativa mirada acusatoria. Eren se ruborizó un poco y pareció encogerse en su lugar—, así que, tras pensárselo un poco, se decidió a ir a la tienda para hablar conmigo y preguntarme si era así. Quería saber cuáles eran mis intenciones contigo.

—¿Y qué le dijiste?

A pesar de que la pregunta del mocoso no reflejaba más que una auténtica curiosidad, Levi pudo notar la evidente ansiedad escondida tras ese par de ojos verdes. Para Eren su respuesta era algo en verdad importante, demasiado; tal vez tanto como lo había sido para él el darla en ese entonces.

—Qué te me habías confesado y que yo… correspondía tus sentimientos —reconoció, maldiciéndose mentalmente al notar como un golpe de calor le abrasaba el cuello y las pálidas mejillas. La intensa mirada del chico clavada en él lo puso más nervioso aun—. Le dije a Carla que teníamos un acuerdo, por lo que esperaría hasta que tú cumplieras los dieciocho para tomar una decisión sobre tener o no una relación contigo. Le expliqué que deseaba darte tiempo para que crecieras y pudieras pensar bien las cosas antes de decidir si en verdad querías estar junto a mí —soltó de golpe. Mierda, aquello era condenadamente difícil—. Además, le prometí hacerme a un lado si veía que comenzabas a mostrar interés por alguien más, alguien más acorde a tu edad —especificó. Eren pareció pasmado al oír aquello, y al notar lo blanco que lucían sus nudillos al tener las manos presionadas con fuerza sobre la blanca superficie de la isleta, Levi comprendió que de seguro este estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no pegarle un puñetazo—. También me comprometí con ella a no sobrepasarme contigo de ningún modo hasta que fueses mayor de edad.

Aquello, al parecer, fue la gota que colmó el vaso de la paciencia del mocoso. Andando los pocos pasos que los separaban, Eren se acercó hasta él y lo sujetó de los brazos con fuerza, encarándolo y obligándolo a mirarle. Sus espesas cejas castañas estaban fruncidas en señal de disgusto y parecía enfadado y dolido, sobre todo dolido, ante lo que Levi se sintió un poco culpable.

—¿Fue por lo que le prometiste a mi madre que siempre rechazaste mis lamentables avances? —le preguntó con seriedad glacial. Incapaz de apartar la vista en aquella ocasión, él solo asintió. El mocoso apretó los dientes con rabia—. ¿Sabes lo mucho que me desesperaba pensando en que no te gustaba lo suficiente? ¿La cantidad de veces que me deprimí por no poder ser lo que necesitabas? ¡Me rechazabas cada vez que deseaba tocarte, Levi! ¡Durante dos años prácticamente tuve que rogarte hasta el hartazgo para que me besaras un maldito puñado de veces, y luego siempre me sentía como si solo estuvieras cumpliendo mi capricho! ¡¿Y todo porque se lo prometiste a mi madre?!

Un poco harto con aquel melodrama, se apartó del férreo agarre del chico y le advirtió con una mirada asesina que no volviera a sujetarlo cuando vio que este, obstinado como era, pensaba hacerlo. Él también se sentía un poco en su límite.

—Mierda, mocoso, claro que no fue solo por prometérselo a tu madre. Tenías quince años, Eren; quince putos años y las hormonas a mil. Estabas ansioso por experimentarlo todo y me aterraba la idea de dejarme llevar si no me trazaba límites. Sabía que si te dejaba avanzar más de la cuenta, finalmente terminaría por perder el control contigo y haría más de lo que debía. ¡No soy de piedra, joder! ¿En verdad crees que en más de una ocasión no quise mandarlo todo al demonio y hacer lo que en verdad deseaba hacer contigo? Tch, te quejas porque tuviste que esperar más de dos años, ¡pues yo también tuve que hacerlo, Eren!

Un evidente sonrojo tiñó de inmediato los altos y morenos pómulos del rostro del chico. Por un momento Levi sintió la tentación de acercársele para poder besarlo y delinear con sus dedos las enrojecidas mejillas, intentando hacerle olvidar su enfado y vergüenza; pero prefirió no hacerlo, un poco por orgullo y un poco por molestia, y también porque comprendía de que aquello era algo serio y necesario para su relación.

—Podrías habérmelo dicho —contratacó Eren de todas formas, ante lo que él le miró con sorna.

—Y te habría importado una mierda, como la mayor parte de las cosas que no te gustan. Lo más probable es que, de haberlo sabido, eso solo te hubiera incitado más —soltó. Con lo terco que este era, Levi estaba seguro de que con solo haber oído la palabra «prohibición», el mocoso hubiese hecho hasta lo imposible por conseguir que él cediese—. Estar con un menor es ilegal, Eren; además, si hubiera llegado a pasar algo más que unos cuantos besos nosotros por ese entonces, Carla me habría cortado los huevos.

—A los dieciséis podría haberme casado contigo. Eso sí es legal —insistió el otro con obstinación.

—Tch, seguro. Tu madre me habría arrancado la cabeza de solo proponerle la idea. Creo que intentó comportarse de forma civilizada durante todo ese tiempo solo porque nunca le di mayores razones para sospechar que nuestra relación seguía siendo principalmente platónica, aunque me vigilaba todo el maldito tiempo —masculló de mala gana al recordar esa desagradable parte de su historia con Eren, el cual en ese instante lo observaba un poco abatido al oír su pequeña confesión—. Oi, mocoso, deja de poner esa expresión de mierda; no te estoy contando nada de esto para que te sientas mal, solo pienso que es bueno que lo sepas. Además, estoy seguro de que ella no te confió ninguna de sus preocupaciones porque sabía que no le harías ni puto caso si te prohibía verme o quedarte a solas conmigo.

Tras pensarlo un momento, Eren asintió con desánimo.

—Es cierto —reconoció. En esa ocasión cuando lo miró, una emoción distinta anidaba en sus ojos verdeazulados; ya no la indignada rabia ni la vergüenza, sino algo más cercano al dolor. Ese dolor que Levi llevaba días percibiendo y que, por una vez, no pudo determinar a qué se debía.

Tomando finalmente una decisión, sujetó la mano del chico y tiró de él para sacarlo de la cocina y llevarlo escaleras arriba, rumbo a la habitación. Eren parecía sorprendido, pero no opuso resistencia, ni siquiera cuando él lo obligó a sentarse en la cama e hizo lo mismo a su lado. En ese instante _Khepera_ entró corriendo y se ocultó detrás de un par de negros cojines que lo camuflaban casi por completo; solo sus afilados ojos verdes y sus puntiagudas orejas eran visibles tras su improvisada trinchera. Al oír los quedos lamentos y agudos gemidos provenientes del primer piso, ambos comprendieron quien era el causante de ese escándalo.

Soltando un suspiro agotado, Levi se puso de pie y volvió a bajar a toda prisa, encontrando al chucho que Eren había recogido por el segundo peldaño de la escalera, haciendo enormes esfuerzos por subir al tercero a pesar de que, seguramente, esta debía parecerle enorme, un obstáculo insalvable; pero, aun así, lo seguía intentando. Del mismo modo que Eren, durante todos esos años, lo hizo con él.

Joder.

Levi agarró sin muchas contemplaciones al pequeño bichejo y se dispuso a regresar al cuarto. Una vez llegó allí, dejó al cachorro dando vueltas por el piso de la habitación y volvió a sentarse junto al chico que seguía muy quieto en el mismo sitio que lo había dejado antes. Eren tenía las manos unidas y fuertemente apretadas sobre las rodillas y la mirada clavada en un punto de la oscura moqueta negra. Parecía asustado y dolido, temeroso de lo que seguramente fuera a ocurrir.

—Háblame, mocoso. Dime que es lo que te preocupa en realidad, de que tienes miedo. —Estiró una mano y la posó sobre las del chico, instándolo a que las soltase para poder entrelazar una de ellas con la suya—. Antes siempre me lo contabas todo.

Levi le vio tragar saliva con fuerza, percibiendo el ascendente y descendente movimiento de su nuez y la tensión que embargaba su cuerpo. Cuando la cabeza de Eren se apoyó sobre su hombro, él solo inclinó un poco más la suya para que rozara con esta, permitiendo que sus oscuros cabellos negros se enredaran con los castaños del chico.

—Durante el último tiempo me he dado cuenta de que he sido yo quien te ha obligado a casi todo, Levi: el que comenzáramos a salir, el contárselo a mis padres, nuestras citas, incluso el sexo. Siento que siempre es lo que yo deseo de nuestra relación, sin pensar nunca en lo que de verdad quieres. —El profundo dolor en su voz, junto a sus palabras, fue un duro golpe para él—. A veces he llegado a pensar en que lo haces porque no me quieres lo suficiente y nada te motiva, que te aburre estar conmigo y prefieres darme el gusto para que no haga uno de mis dramas; pero otras, en cambio, creo que es todo lo contrario, que acabas dándome el gusto porque me amas y no deseas disgustarme, ya que para ti sigo siendo solo un niño, un maldito mocoso —masculló este con un tono cercano a la desesperación—. Incluso he llegado a preguntarme… si estarías mejor con alguien que no fuese yo. —La voz de Eren, tranquila hasta ese momento, pareció quebrarse, y cuando notó la leve humedad sobre la tela de su camiseta, supo que era porque el chico estaba llorando—. Te amo, Levi, más que a nada. Por eso no quiero que seas infeliz a mi lado.

Durante unos cuantos minutos ambos guardaron silencio, roto solo de vez en cuando por los lastimeros gemidos del perrillo que andaba desquiciado olfateándolo todo.

Había tantas cosas que deseaba decirle a Eren, tanto que explicarle, pero no sabía por dónde comenzar. Él no era bueno con toda esa mierda de las palabras y demostrar sus sentimientos; estaba demasiado acostumbrado a guardarse todo para sí mismo y esperar a que el resto lo adivinase de alguna forma; pero con aquel chico nunca era así. Ese condenado mocoso siempre lo obligaba a abrazar su parte más patética y sensiblera, joder; esa que era blanda y creía en el amor, pero sobre todo creía en Eren y el cariño que este le profesaba; siempre en Eren.

—Tiempo —le dijo pasados unos pocos minutos. El chico levantó la cabeza de su hombro y lo miró confundido—. Siempre he pensado que lo que más tenemos a nuestro favor es tiempo, Eren: para que crecieras y te convirtieras en un adulto, para que pudieses disfrutar de tu vida completamente antes de atarte conmigo. —Levi dejó que su mano libre se posara sobre la mejilla del otro y le secó las lágrimas—. Nunca he deseado que tengas prisa en crecer, porque me gustas así, como eres; de la misma forma como me gustabas cuando eras pequeño y volvías mi casa un desastre o cuando eras un maldito adolescente que hacía un caos de mi cordura. Lo que más he deseado durante estos últimos años es darte tiempo, mocoso tonto, todo el que pudieses necesitar; porque para mí no hay nada más importante que tú. Nada.

El llanto de Eren en esa ocasión sí lo pilló por sorpresa, porque no fue algo moderado y calmo como el de minutos antes, sino tan escandaloso como lo era siempre el chico, dejando que toda la angustia contenida durante ese tiempo saliese fuera, liberándolo finalmente.

Tras pensarlo un poco y armándose de valor, convenciéndose de que era la decisión correcta a pesar de todas las dudas que albergó sobre aquello durante las semanas anteriores, Levi, poniéndose de pie, se dirigió hacia el armario y rebuscó en uno de los cajones. Cuando sintió los bordes de la alargada y pequeña cajita enterrarse en su apretado puño, notó como una corriente de anticipación y nerviosismo lo recorrió por completo, pero ya daba igual, se dijo. Llevaba pensando en ello un largo tiempo, pero siempre acababa descartando la idea por parecerle precipitada, sobre todo por el mocoso; pero, por una vez, mandaría todas sus precauciones y dudas al demonio. Por una vez iba a permitirse ser egoísta.

Sacó unos cuantos pañuelos descartables de la caja que tenía sobre la mesilla de noche y se los pasó al otro para que se limpiara la cara y se sonara la nariz. Cuando el chico estuvo un poco más calmado, le estampó contra el pecho, y sin mucha delicadeza, la pequeña caja. Eren, sorprendido, dejó de llorar de inmediato y lo miró confundido, permitiendo que sus verdes ojos vagaran desde su rostro impasible hasta la cajita que descansaba ahora en su regazo.

—Feliz cumpleaños.

—¿Levi? —le preguntó dubitativo.

—Sé que estoy un poco adelantado, pero ábrelo igualmente —le soltó de malos modos, demasiado avergonzado y nervioso para intentar mostrarse más amable. Eren asintió mansamente.

Cuando los largos dedos del muchacho lograron abrir con cierta torpeza la cajita alargada, su curiosidad e incertidumbre se tornaron en confusión, levantando de inmediato la mirada para buscar la suya y exigir una explicación.

—¿Esta llave…?

—Es de la casa —le dijo él con fingida indiferencia.

—Lo sé, pero… es que tengo una, ya sabes. Yo no entiendo…

Perdiendo la paciencia, Levi acortó la distancia entre ambos y sujetó con fuerza la castaña cabeza del otro, chocando su boca contra la suya para robarle un beso duro y poco delicado que, tras separarse, pareció dejar al chico sin habla.

—Tch, ¿por qué eres siempre tan lento cuando necesito que utilices esa cabeza tuya, mocoso? Deseo que vivamos juntos, joder. No quiero ver cómo te marchas cada maldito día sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo; estoy harto de tener que dejarte ir. Yo… también me cansé de esperar.

La boca de Eren se abrió y cerró compulsivamente un par de veces, como lo haría la de un pez cuando acaban de sacarlo del agua; sin embargo, antes de que él pudiese hacer nada, este se puso rápidamente de pie y le echó los brazos al cuello, casi tumbándolo en el piso a causa de la diferencia de peso y estatura entre ambos.

—¡Sí, sí, sí, sí! ¡Claro que me vendré a vivir contigo! —le soltó eufórico. Levi notó el vibrante sonido de su alegre risa sobre la base del cuello y se sintió infinitamente feliz también—. ¡Te amo tanto! ¡Llevo tanto tiempo queriéndote que no sé com-!

Levi acunó su rostro entre ambas manos y lo besó una vez más; suavemente, delicadamente, un beso para sellar aquella extraña unión que pareció haber comenzado entre ellos diez años atrás y que por fin ahora estaba llegando al sitio adecuado.

Tch, puto destino.

Sin soltarlo del todo aún, se apartó lo suficiente para poder mirarlo mejor. Eren tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y los ojos de un verde brillante. Ya no era el niño al que él había conocido una tarde de lluvia ni el intenso adolescente que se le había confesado casi al borde de la desesperación; ahora, se dijo, aquel que tenía en frente era el hombre del que estaba enamorado, verdadera, loca y profundamente enamorado. Eren era su elección y lo seguiría siendo siempre; porque, pasara lo que pasase entre ellos, Levi continuaría eligiéndolo a él y solo a él, por el resto de su vida.

—Yo también te amo, Eren —le dijo finalmente, compartiendo por primera vez con este aquellas palabras que llevaban tantos años forjándose dentro suyo pero que jamás se atrevió a decir en voz alta. Notó como los ojos del mocoso se llenaban de lágrimas y depositó otro corto beso sobre su boca fuertemente apretada, de seguro para no ponerse a berrear—. Te amo muchísimo. Gracias por haber llegado a mí, por haberme permitido conocerte. Gracias por haber llenado de color mi vida tan aburrida. Tú has sido mi más preciado regalo.

Esa vez, cuando volvieron a besarse, fue una mezcla de risas quedas, muchas lágrimas y palabras entrecortadas por parte de ambos que apenas se entendían pero que, aun así, parecían tener sentido para ellos, tal vez porque las cosas entre los dos siempre habían sido así: enredadas, confusas y dramáticas; con Eren siempre exigiendo cosas que a él le parecían imposibles hasta que acababa cediendo para intentar contentarlo y contenerlo, enredando sus vidas cada vez más hasta formar con ellas un nudo imposible de desatar. Y estaba bien así, se dijo Levi, porque para él era perfecto. Estaban juntos y se querían, por lo que nada más debía importar.

 

——o——

 

—Un poco menos de treinta y ocho. Por lo menos ha bajado algo —le dijo Levi a Eren mientras dejaba el termómetro en la mesita de noche y se sentaba a su lado en la cama, tendiéndole un vaso con agua y un par de analgésicos—. Tu padre me dejó una lista de medicamentos antes de irse, así que los iré a comprar más tarde; también me ha dicho que para mañana ya deberías estar mejor, pero que igual será necesario que guardes reposo unos cuantos días más. Carla me llamó hace un rato, mientras Grisha te examinaba. Ha dicho que vendrá a verte pasado el mediodía y te traerá algo especial de comer, aunque te quedarás sin el pastel hasta que te recuperes por completo. Tch, que mocoso más tonto eres, enfermarte por una mierda de lluvia; solo a ti se te ocurre pasar así tu cumpleaños.

A pesar de sentir la cabeza pesada y notar sus músculos terriblemente adoloridos, Eren se rio. Lo cierto era que le importaban bien poco los malestares que lo aquejaban, ¿cómo iba a preocuparse por eso cuando se sentía tan contento? Acababa de cumplir los veinte y por fin podría comenzar una vida junto a Levi, una vida de verdad; y aunque él sabía que todavía le quedaba un largo recorrido para poder llegar a sentirse su igual, si era que lograba hacerlo algún día, por lo menos Eren ya no tenía prisa en que ese momento llegara. El hombre por el que tanto luchó en el pasado le había dicho que lo amaba, y él era feliz solo con saber eso.

Una corta carcajada escapó de sus labios y Levi rodó los ojos con exasperación. _Khepera_ , que estaba enroscado sobre su regazo, se despertó de su sueño, estirando las patitas negras con pereza y bostezando de forma entregada, tensándose de inmediato cuando oyó los gemiditos del cachorro, _Bes_ , que pedía porque también le subiesen a la cama, algo que Eren hizo enseguida.

En aquella ocasión el nombre del animalillo fue una completa elección de Levi. Desde un principio él le dijo a este que deseaba bautizar al cachorro con el nombre de un dios de la mitología egipcia para que fuera a juego con _Khepera_ , y, aunque Levi se opuso y protestó un poco, al final acabó cediendo. Buena parte de esa mañana se la pasaron buscando y pensando en algo que les pareciese adecuado, hasta que el otro hombre acabó decidiéndose por Bes, el dios protector del hogar, y a Eren le pareció bien; aunque Levi luego adujo que su elección solo se debía a lo feo que era el animal, algo que él no creyó en absoluto. Cuando una hora atrás él se dirigió al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha, había pillado al otro acuclillado en el rellano de la escalera acariciando al cachorro, aunque, por supuesto, Levi luego se justificó diciendo que solo estaba cerciorándose de que este no tuviese garrapatas ni pulgas que pudieran infectar la casa. Sí, claro.

—Si es así, tal vez pueda mudarme para el fin de semana —le dijo contento, acariciando el lomo de _Khepera_ que en ese instante mirada con ojos entornados a su recién descubierto némesis que, tumbado cerca de él, lo contemplaba con adoración y le movía la cola—. No son muchas cosas las que tengo que trasladar desde la casa de mis padres, en realidad. Creo que con un viaje en coche sería más que suficiente.

Levi enarcó una ceja y le sonrió levemente, un dejo de suficiencia adornando sus delgados labios.

—¿Tan ansioso estás por venirte aquí, mocoso?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —exclamó él, totalmente seguro—. Temo que te arrepientas si te doy más tiempo, así que pienso asegurarme.

En esa oportunidad Levi sí rio y negó con un gesto. Este le apartó un mechón de cabello que se había escapado de la desmadejada coleta, remetiéndoselo tras la oreja. Durante un par de segundos acunó su mejilla con cariño antes de darle un pellizco, no tan delicado, en la misma, y arrancándole a Eren un gemido de dolor.

—Todavía puedo darte una patada en el culo y echarte fuera si no mantienes la limpieza y el orden, mocoso de mierda. No quiero ver tu puto caos regado por todos lados, ¿entendido? Ya tengo más que suficiente con estas dos bestias que has traído a casa. Y recupérate pronto para educar a este bicho —le dijo señalando con un gesto de su morena cabeza al cachorro—, porque si vuelve a mear en mi piso, lo despellejaré vivo y con su piel le haré un abrigo a _Khepera_.

Como si quisiera demostrar su descontento con ese comentario, el felino soltó un bufido al que _Bes_ respondió con un pequeño ladrido feliz. De inmediato, rápida como un rayo, una de las garras del gato fue a dar con una de las oscuras orejas del cachorrillo que gimió bajito, más apenado que herido; ante aquella imagen, Eren no pudo evitar sonreír. Estaba seguro que pasado un tiempo, antes de que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta siquiera de cómo, los dos acabarían por hacerse amigos; solo era cosa de tener paciencia y dejar que aprendieran a conocerse. Su historia con Levi no había sido muy diferente a esa, se recordó; con aquel hombre detestándolo e intentando mantenerlo lejos y con él insistiendo una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente se hizo un huequito en su vida y este acabó por quererlo. Eren estaba convencido de que sus mascotas también tendrían un final feliz.

—Lo sé, lo sé —le dijo con paciencia—. Me portaré bien.

—Ya lo veremos —le respondió Levi, sin parecer muy convencido, y se dispuso a ponerse de pie—. Iré a prepararte una limonada caliente antes de que aparezca Carla por aquí. No quiero que comience a reclamarme lo mal que te cuido; tu madre tiene un carácter espantoso cuando está enfadada, tch. Deberías haber heredado el temperamento de tu padre, mocoso.

Antes de que el otro pudiese apartarse más, Eren sujetó una de sus pálidas manos entre la suya, impidiéndole moverse. Quizá debido a que ese día él estaba enfermo, Levi no lo fulminó con la mirada como solía hacer cuando actuaba de ese modo. Este simplemente se limitó a mirarlo paciente e inmutable, como si estuviese esperando a que Eren soltara alguna de sus tonterías. Y tal vez fuera así, se dijo, pero por una vez no le importó lo más mínimo.

—Tú también eres lo más importante en mi vida, Levi —le confesó al otro con sinceridad, repitiendo las mismas palabras que este le dijo la noche anterior y que para él significaron tanto—. Te he amado por diez años, ¿sabes? Un largo, largo tiempo; la mitad de mi vida. Yo también soy muy feliz de haberte conocido.

Vio al otro sonrojarse con violencia y como intentaba ocultar su bochorno tras una mirada acerada y su habitual ceño fruncido, mientras le mascullaba algo que sonó como un «mocoso idiota»; aun así, Levi se inclinó hacia él para dejar un casto beso sobre sus labios resecos, sin importarle ni los virus ni el hecho de que probablemente acabaría siendo él quien cayese enfermo en un par de días. A sus ojos, pensó Eren, eso debía ser amor de verdad.

Y, mientras lo veía salir del cuarto, acarició a los dos animalillos que reposaban a su lado y que, de una u otra manera, acabaron siendo parte de esa extraña familia, porque sí, eso era lo que Levi y él serían desde ahora: una familia. Seguramente tendrían días buenos y malos, así como otros en los que simplemente se odiarían por tonterías y en los que Eren acabaría llorando, esperando porque Levi dijese algo que lo obligase a entrar en razón y entonces volvería a reír, porque todo entre ellos recobraría sentido. Pero, sobre todo, se amarían, porque llevaban mucho tiempo haciéndolo; en distintas edades y de distintas formas, por supuesto, pero el amor siempre era amor por más mutable que fuera a través del tiempo. Y el de ellos, se recordó, no se había extinguido ni un poco en diez años, todo lo contrario.

La noche anterior Levi le había dicho que le amaba y que era él quien le dio color a su mundo, pero Eren no estaba de acuerdo en ello, porque, en su opinión, eran ambos. Si la vida que compartían ahora les parecía maravillosa, era porque estaban juntos, Levi y Eren, Eren y Levi, cada uno de ellos aportando lo justo para crear aquel precioso mundo iridiscente que les pertenecía a ellos dos.

Definitivamente, se dijo, las estrellas fugaces podían conceder deseos. El suyo acababa de cumplirse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero es agradecer a todos quienes llegaron hasta aquí. Espero que la lectura fuese de su agrado y que compensara el tiempo invertido, sobre todo porque ha sido una lectura larga.  
> Lo siguiente es disculparme por esta enorme tardanza. Me ha costado mucho sacar este capítulo adelante, no solo por el largo considerable que tiene, sino porque estoy aquejada de una fea contractura en el hombro izquierdo que me ha mantenido muy limitada y lenta. Además, la amabilísima Akira Kousei me ha hecho el gran favor de betear este capítulo, lo que ocasiona un poco más de retraso a la hora de su publicación.  
> Y finalmente es un orgullo el poder decir que, después de cinco meses, he llegado al capítulo final de esta historia, lo que me tiene muy contenta, no solo por haber podido terminarla, sino también porque es mi primera historia acabada; además, creo que este pequeño reto que tomé no resultó tan mal después de todo. Me siento satisfecha con el resultado y espero que todos ustedes, quienes leyeron y me acompañaron en esto, también se sientan de ese modo.  
> Amar en Tres Tiempos, como dije en un comienzo, nació de muchos de mis caprichos, como mi gusto por las relaciones a lo largo de diversas edades y de mi inesperado encuentro en una tarde de lluvia allá en Londres; fue por eso que esta historia comenzó también así, con una tarde lluviosa para Eren y un inesperado encuentro que cambió su vida, y terminó con otra tarde de lluvia y un nuevo cambio para él, algo que, a mi parecer, cerró todo el ciclo.  
> El personaje de Khepera, como lo comenté en un principio, fue el resultado de cuervito-chan, pero su personalidad, algo retorcida, es la de mi gato mayor, que en verdad cree que es un rey y yo no he tenido el valor de hacerle ver lo contrario. Además, tanto los nombres de Khepera y Bes pertenecen a la mitología egipcia, ambos son dioses y me gustó la idea de que las características de cada uno se adaptasen a estos animalitos y sus circunstancias. Las tonterías que se me ocurren mientras escribo sueles ser infinitas.  
> También pido disculpas por si este capítulo resultó demasiado fluff. En un comienzo (en mi cabeza, al menos) no lo era tanto, pero a medida que escribía, fue resultando así. Culpo a la medicación de eso y a Savage Garden por su tema, Truly, Madly, Deeply que fui incapaz de sacarme de la cabeza en el proceso de creación, pero creo que también en parte es culpa mía. Este capítulo ya era el último, así que supongo que inconscientemente deseaba que tanto Eren como Levi tuvieran algo bonito.  
> Y por último, esto es algo que no estaba en mis planes hacer, para nada, pero deseo exponérselos y ver que tal resulta.  
> Hace un par de días mi adorada Akira, luego de devolverme el capítulo beteado, me comentó que le hubiese gustado saber que pasaba con Eren y Levi años después de este final, y me sugirió que escribiese un pequeño epílogo para la historia. Reconozco que esto no es algo que tuviese siquiera pensado, porque como dije desde un comienzo, esto ha sido un romance en tres tiempos; pero, luego de que ella me hiciera esa propuesta, algunas cosas comenzaron a formarse en mi cabeza, por lo que, tras bosquejar algunas ideas, acabó surgiendo algo que creo podría funcionar para cerrar definitivamente esto.  
> De hacer un pequeño epílogo no sería algo largo, y este se ubicaría unos buenos años después de esta tercera entrega; además sería algo sencillo, más que nada un pequeño vistazo al futuro para ver el cómo ha tratado la vida a esta pareja. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión seré egoísta y caprichosa, por lo que he decidido no ser yo quien tome la decisión de que este pequeño extra vea o no la luz, si no que lo dejaré en manos de ustedes, porque me parece lo más justo. Yo prometí tres capítulos, y aquí están, por lo que este pequeño extra sería más o menos como un presente para ustedes, que leyeron hasta aquí y pensaron que esto, a pesar de todo, valía la pena. Así que, si desean un epílogo, háganmelo saber y prometo tomarlo en cuenta. Por eso mismo, a pesar de que la historia está terminada para mí, la dejaré marcada como "En proceso". Si para mediados de abril ven que la historia ha pasado a "Completa" sin una nueva actualización, es porque no habrá más capítulos y este será el final definitivo.  
> Sin más, muchas, muchas, muchísimas gracias por haberme acompañado hasta aquí, por haberle dado una oportunidad a esta loca historia y haber comentado sobre ella, votado y añadido a sus favoritos, listas y alertas. Comencé a escribir esto con muchos miedos y dudas, pero hoy he acabado muy feliz y sintiéndome un poquito orgullosa, así que por todo eso, mi más sincero e infinito agradecimiento. La inspiración para que esto llegase hasta aquí, realmente fue de ustedes.  
> Un beso enorme y un abrazo a la distancia para todos, junto a mis mejores deseos. Espero tengamos la oportunidad de volvernos a leer.
> 
> Tess


	4. Tiempo Extra: Alma Gemela

_ Descargo _ _: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

**Tiempo Extra:**

**Alma Gemela**

****

**_Tu alma gemela no es alguien que entra en tu vida en paz, es alguien que viene a poner en duda las cosas, que cambia tu realidad, alguien que marca un antes y un después en tu vida._ **

**_No es el ser humano que todo el mundo ha idealizado, sino una persona común y corriente, que se las arregla para revolucionar tu mundo en un segundo._ **

**_(Mario Benedetti)_ **

 

 

 

El suave ruido metálico de la puerta de entrada al abrirse y cerrarse inmediatamente a continuación, alertó a Levi de quien había llegado a casa. Tras dar un último sorbo a su taza de té Rooibos, la dejó con cuidado sobre la blanca isleta de la cocina y se levantó del taburete que ocupaba en ese momento.

Las nubes cargadas que se apreciaban a través de la ventana habían oscurecido el cielo casi como si fuese de noche, a pesar de que apenas eran las cuatro de la tarde y ya estaban a finales de marzo, por lo que los días solían ser más largos debido al inicio de la primavera. Fuera, la lluvia arreciaba con una fuerza brutal debido a las potentes ventiscas que se habían anunciado para esa tarde, golpeando sin piedad contra los cristales de la cocina y el techo, produciendo una cacofonía constante y parcialmente ensordecedora que, sin embargo para él, resultaba hasta cierto punto relajante.

Aun así, el inconfundible sonido de la voz de Eren al hablar con alguien y luego su risa se coló entre el ruido, haciendo que él se tensara en el acto, ya que aquella situación le resultó casi como un _déjà vu_ de quince años atrás, sobre todo cuando _Bes_ comenzó a aullar bajito desde la sala de estar, un signo inequívoco de que el animal estaba descontento o asustado.

A toda prisa, Levi salió disparado hacia el recibidor, ahogando un gemido de consternación cuando vio lo que allí se encontraba.

—Joder… ¡No, Eren! No nos vamos a quedar con eso —le dijo de inmediato al otro cuando vio a la empapada criatura que chorreaba agua en su impecable piso de tarima y lo observaba con enormes ojos asustados.

El mocoso se volvió a verlo nada más oírlo, mirándolo como si fuese el mayor de los idiotas y frunciendo sus pobladas cejas castañas en un gesto obstinado que él conocía demasiado bien.

—¡Por supuesto que no nos podemos quedar con él, Levi; no seas absurdo! ¡Eso sería secuestro! —se apresuró a responder Eren antes de soltar la mano del niño que iba a su lado—. Este es Falco Grice, el hermano menor de nuestro vecino, Colt, y al cual se supone ya _deberías_ conocer de todas las veces que lo hemos visto al entrar y salir de su casa durante los _tres_ últimos años —le recalcó este con velado sarcasmo—. Falco acababa de volver de la escuela cuando se percató de que no tenía las llaves consigo, por lo que supuso que tendría que esperar fuera de casa hasta que su hermano regresara del trabajo en un par de horas más. Sin embargo, nada más bajar del coche lo vi allí, empapándose bajo la lluvia, por lo que luego de preguntarle lo que ocurría, le dije que podía quedarse con nosotros hasta que Colt volviera —explicó. Tomando al chico del hombro para hacerlo pasar adelante, Eren continuó con tono más amable—: Falco, él es Levi Ackerman, mi esposo, como ya sabes. En verdad no es tan malhumorado como aparenta, así que no tengas miedo.

—Encantado de conocerlo, señor… Ackerman —masculló este con un hilo de voz tan tenue que apenas fue audible.

De mala gana sus ojos grises recorrieron al escuálido y empapado crío, obligándolo a admitir que Eren tenía razón. Había visto a este un par de veces antes, aunque solo de pasada y sin darle ninguna importancia real, por eso no lo recordaba.

Falco, que seguía mirándolo con una expresión de lechuza aterrorizada y avergonzada, no tendría más que unos doce o trece años y una constitución enclenque que de manera inevitable le recordó a la de otro mocoso, años atrás. El corto cabello castaño claro se le pegaba a la cabeza a causa de la lluvia y la ropa que llevaba estaba tan mojada y enlodada que, prácticamente, había formado un pequeño lago a sus pies. Uno muy sucio por cierto.

El nuevo y lastimero aullido de _Bes_ no se hizo esperar, por supuesto. Este se encontraba en la entrada del salón observando al niño con gesto miedoso, pero nada más ver a Eren pareció enloquecer, decidiendo que estaba bien ser valiente por un día, así que se acercó hasta donde este se encontraba meneando la cola en señal de alegría y olvidándose por completo de que le aterrorizaban los extraños y de que la humedad le hacía doler los viejos huesos y lo cansaba.

—¡Quieta ahí, bestia! —dijo él con tono autoritario, haciendo que el can se sentara obedientemente en sus cuartos traseros, aunque sin apartar sus castaños ojillos de Eren, gimiendo bajito de forma suplicante. Al oír que este soltaba una carcajada, Levi se volvió a verlo con mala cara, percatándose solo en ese instante de que el niño acababa de quedarse a medias en su recorrido, ya que al parecer quería ir a ver al perro pero se detuvo al escuchar su orden. Soltando un suspiro de exasperación, le dijo a Falco—: Oi, mocoso, no era a ti a quien se lo decía, sino a este condenado chucho. No quiero que pise el agua embarrada y luego me deje toda la casa hecha un asco.

El crío asintió asustado y Eren, que observaba toda la escena con divertida atención, guiñó un ojo en su dirección y le sonrió de medio lado antes de acercarse a donde el perro se hallaba sentado para acuclillarse junto a él y acariciarlo. _Bes_ de inmediato se tumbó en el piso, casi a punto de morir de la felicidad.

—Bueno, Falco, este chico de aquí es _Bes_ —le explicó el mocoso al niño al tiempo que acariciaba la negra cabeza del perro que lo miraba con adoración—. Y ese par que ves allí —le indicó, enseñándole a la pareja de grises gatos atigrados que acababan de hacer acto de presencia en el recibidor—, son _Isis_ y _Osiris_.

Nada más ver a los felinos, la mirada de Falco pareció iluminarse. Estos, con su paso cadencioso y ufano, comenzaron a caminar hacia donde Levi se encontraba, de seguro deseosos por llamar su atención. Al percatarse de que el crío parecía dispuesto a coger a uno de los animales sin temor alguno, él lo detuvo sosteniéndolo del hombro.

—Oi, oi, alto ahí, mocoso. Ten cuidado con estos bichejos, porque a veces no saben comportarse; además, no creas que voy a permitir que dejes mi casa hecha un asco de agua y lodo. Antes te quitas esa ropa mojada y te secas. Después ya veremos si te aceptan y puedes jugar con ellos —le advirtió, ante lo que Falco asintió obedientemente. Indicándole con un dedo la puerta que estaba al fondo del corredor y daba hacia la cocina, le dijo muy serio al niño—: Al lado de la cocina está la lavandería. Sobre la secadora hay una pila de toallas limpias, así que toma un par para secarte y quítate esa ropa mojada, yo me encargaré de ella después. Espérame allí y no toques nada más, ¿entendido? —Falco asintió sumiso, al parecer incapaz de abrir la boca para decir ninguna oración demasiado larga—. Te traeré un par de prendas para que puedas cambiarte.

El niño volvió a asentir por tercera vez, ante lo que él solo rodó los ojos pensando que aquella criatura era exasperante.

—Gracias, señor Ackerman. Lamento molestarlo de esta forma.

—Tch, por esto detesto a los mocosos —masculló por lo bajo para sí, oyendo como la nada disimulada risilla de Eren se perdía en un carraspeo—. Levi, Levi está bien. Ve de una puta vez —ordenó, logrando que el chico corriera en el acto hacia donde le había indicado, mientras oía con desagrado el chapoteo producido por el agua que goteaba tanto de sus vaqueros azules como de la sudadera roja que llevaba puesta.

Una vez quedaron nuevamente solos en el recibidor, el mocoso, que había dejado de acariciar a _Bes_ un momento para sostener en sus brazos a _Isis_ que pedía su atención, se acercó hacia donde él estaba para dejar un suave beso en sus labios.

—Hola, cariño, ya estoy en casa —le dijo este con voz melosa y expresión risueña, pero Levi lo apartó de un empujón en el pecho, arrepintiéndose en el acto cuando notó la mano toda mojada a causa de la ropa empapada del otro.

—Tch, no ha sido un regreso demasiado agradable —respondió a regañadientes mientras buscaba su pañuelo en el bolsillo delantero de sus vaqueros grises y comenzaba a secarse la mano.

—¿De verdad pensaste que había traído un niño a casa, Levi? —Eren, sin poder contenerse más, soltó una risita burlona, ganándose una mirada acerada de su parte.

Sintiéndose un poco abochornado a causa de su obviamente absurdo error, él simplemente se encogió de hombros e intentó parecer despreocupado.

—Llevo veinticinco años intentando descubrir cómo funciona tu jodido cerebro, mocoso, y todavía no lo consigo. —Acercando una mano hasta la rasurada mejilla izquierda de este, la acarició con suavidad un par de segundos antes de darle un breve pellizco—. Tch, todo es culpa tuya y de tus malditas sorpresas los días de lluvia.

Eren se rio alegremente nada más oírlo; sus ojos verdes brillando de forma intensa en aquel rostro que Levi conocía tan bien. Veinticinco años eran tiempo suficiente para que la imagen de alguien se grabara en la memoria, ya no como algo físico, sino como algo que prácticamente formaba parte del alma. Él estaba seguro de que si en algún momento, por el motivo que fuese, no pudiera verlo más, recordaría a la perfección el rostro de este: cada ángulo, cada curva, cada pequeño detalle e imperfección; tanto del niño que había sido en el pasado como la del hombre de treintaicinco que Eren era ahora.

—¡Pero de todos modos mis sorpresas acaban siempre gustándote! —exclamó su esposo contento—. Si no, mira a _Isis_ —le dijo acercándole a la gata que de inmediato comenzó a ronronear para que la tomara en brazos—. Ella te adora. Y solo a ti, como podrás darte cuenta —añadió este cuando la felina le gruñó bajito para que se apartara nada más quedar en poder de Levi.

Sujetándola entre sus brazos e intentando ignorar que el pelaje plomizo del animal estaba ligeramente humedecido y que su suéter negro quedaría de seguro lleno de ellos, él la apoyó contra su pecho donde esta se aovilló feliz. Una sonrisa curvó sus delgados labios cuando Eren, que intentó aprovechar esa oportunidad para acariciarla, se vio sorprendido por el amenazador bufido de _Isis_ que, con sus ojos dorados entrecerrados, le estaba advirtiendo que se largara de una puta vez y los dejara en paz. En ausencia de _Khepera_ , esa condenada gata era la reina; una que consideraba que aparte de ella y Levi, todo el resto era escoria.

—Oi, mantén las manos lejos si no quieres que esta bestia te arañe. El jodido médico eres tú, no yo. Ya estoy harto de tener que curar tus heridas y que me dejes todo perdido de sangre, ¿sabes lo que cuesta limpiar esa mierda? —le advirtió al otro cuando nuevamente hacía intentos de tocar al animal. Como si quisiera consolarlo, _Osiris,_ tan cariñoso como siempre era, se restregó contra una de las perneras de los negros vaqueros de Eren, maullando para llamar su atención.

—Es en verdad muy mala —refunfuñó su esposo mientras se inclinaba para tomar al otro gato—. Debería recordar que yo la rescaté. Me debe la vida.

—Te recuerdo que ese no fue un rescate, sino un robo, mocoso. ¡Te saltaste al puto patio de una casa, Eren! Tuvimos suerte de que no te denunciaran. —Soltando un pesado suspiro, Levi miró detenidamente al otro, quien, a pesar de intentar parecer compungido, apretaba los llenos labios con tal fuerza que él supo de inmediato que estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no romper a reír.

—En mi defensa —comenzó este unos cuantos minutos después— diré que ese hombre los tenía abandonados. Ese día llovía tanto como lo hace hoy y _Osiris_ e _Isis_ se encontraban solos en el patio, desprotegidos y hambrientos, mojándose. Podría haberlo denunciado por maltrato animal —aclaró con su obstinación habitual; mirándolo con fuego verde en los ojos y la certeza absoluta de que había hecho lo correcto—. Además, este acabó accediendo a que nos los quedáramos, ¿no?

Levi debía reconocer que aquello era verdad, hasta cierto punto, y también que en parte él mismo acabó aceptándolo solo por ver feliz a Eren que parecía haber quedado destrozado tras la muerte de _Khepera_ , diez años atrás. Por aquel entonces el mocoso tenía veinticinco, sin embargo había llorado durante días como un niño pequeño por la pérdida de su mascota. Y fue solo debido a ello que él terminó intercediendo en aquel altercado, pidiendo disculpas en nombre de Eren por su mal comportamiento y acordando, sin que este supiese, un pago monetario nada justo con el maldito cabrón que tenía a los bichejos. Ahora, sin embargo, Levi pensaba que aquel no había sido un mal trato después de todo, ya que el mocoso volvió a ser feliz gracias a la nueva compañía de los gatitos y, de paso, _Bes_ también. La ausencia de _Khepera_ realmente resultó ser un duro golpe para todos, incluso él mismo.

—Tch, no sé cómo demonios consigues salirte siempre con la tuya —masculló, ganándose una enorme sonrisa por parte del otro que hizo que algo en su pecho se calentara durante un segundo. ¡Joder! ¿Por qué demonios seguía ocurriendo aquello si ya llevaban tanto tiempo juntos? Era en verdad injusto el efecto que Eren siempre ejercía sobre él. Cada vez que aquello ocurría, a Levi le daban unas enormes ganas de patearlo hasta que le pidiese perdón por descolocar su vida de ese modo—. Ya mocoso, largo de aquí. Sube a darte un baño y a cambiarte esa ropa mojada —le dijo, mirando con ojo crítico la blanca camisa empapada que se apreciaba bajo la negra chaqueta de cuero que este llevaba, donde las pequeñas gotitas de agua que caían de los cortos mechones de su cabello castaño resbalaban sin piedad, perdiéndose allí—. Yo me encargaré del crío, pero no te hagas ilusiones. Una vez acabes de vestirte, me ayudarás a limpiar toda esta mierda —añadió, señalando el desastre de agua y lodo que era el recibidor. Eren soltó un desganado suspiro y asintió.

—Lo que tú digas, Levi. —Inclinándose con rapidez hacia él, este volvió a unir sus bocas una vez más, aunque en esta ocasión el beso fue bastante más largo y apasionado. Cuando se separaron, los ojos de Eren brillaban y una coqueta sonrisa adornaba sus labios—. Y por cierto, ya no soy un mocoso.

Levi rodó los ojos.

—Un mocoso siempre será un mocoso. No importa el tiempo que pase —aclaró—. Ya, largo de aquí, Jaeger. No pongas a prueba mi paciencia. Te aseguro que estoy a un paso de patearte el culo y largarte fuera, aunque esté lloviendo.

Soltando un nuevo suspiro, Eren dejó a _Osiris_ en el suelo y acarició a _Bes_ una vez más antes de dirigirse hacia la escalera. Él acababa de volverse para dirigirse hacia la lavandería cuando este lo llamó, observándolo desde el descansillo y con medio cuerpo fuera, apenas agarrado a la barandilla.

—Te amo, Levi. Y no eres ni la mitad de malo de lo que intentas aparentar ser. Siempre lo he sabido.

En respuesta, él le enseñó el dedo medio, mirándolo muy serio; pero, como no, Eren solo se rio antes de comenzar a subir nuevamente a toda prisa. Cuando este acababa de llegar al rellano, Levi lo llamó, haciéndolo detenerse.

—También te amo, mocoso, pero te aseguro que eres el doble de desastroso de lo que seguramente piensas que eres. Un puto caos andante. Pero aun así —continuó él, sintiendo como algo le oprimía la garganta—, te seguiría eligiendo, una y otra vez. Incluso después de que esta vida termine.

La expresión de sorpresa de Eren fue casi un poema: asombro mezclado con desconcierto, alegría y un sinfín de emociones más. El mismo tipo de expresión que Levi había visto en el rostro de este a los quince años después de besarlo por primera vez y decirle que correspondía a sus sentimientos. El mismo cúmulo de emociones desmedidas que el otro pareció albergar cuando cumplió los veinte y él le pidió que viviesen juntos.

Vio a Eren abrir y cerrar la boca un par de veces, de seguro ansioso por decir algo, pero Levi, muriendo de vergüenza a causa de su jodido arrebato, no le dio tiempo, escabulléndose dentro de la cocina y deseando que su maldito corazón dejara de atronar contra su pecho como si fueran los tambores de una batalla.

No importaba el tiempo que pasara, aquel condenado mocoso siempre acabaría siendo su única debilidad.

 

——o——

 

Casi dos horas después del inicio de aquel desastre, Levi finalmente volvía a recuperar su tan ansiada paz y su tranquilidad.

Colt, el mayor de los Grice, se había deshecho en disculpas con él por lo ocurrido con su hermano menor cuando llegó a recogerlo, pero Levi, desesperado por huir de allí de una maldita vez ya que detestaba ese tipo de situaciones, le restó importancia al asunto intentando ser medianamente cortés; sin embargo el condenado crío, Falco, lo atajó en su hábil escape agradeciéndole sentidamente por todo y prometiéndole que los compensaría, tanto a él como a Eren, en cuanto le fuese posible. Y ver aquel tipo de comportamiento en el niño lo había dejado pensando inevitablemente en el pasado.

Sin despegar los ojos del libro que estaba leyendo sentado en la sala, Levi oyó con claridad cuando Eren, tras acabar de despedirse de los Grice con su buen humor y cortesía habitual, cerró la puerta de entrada y todo regresó a la normalidad.

Como era demasiado pronto para preparar la cena ya que apenas pasaban de las seis, él había decidido refugiarse en la sala, junto al fuego de la chimenea, mientras bebía un poco de té e intentaba leer un rato. Sin embargo, cuando el familiar peso de una cabeza sobre su regazo interrumpió su lectura, al bajar la vista se encontró con los impresionantes ojos verdeazulados de su esposo que, tumbado de espaldas en el sofá negro, lo miraban muy atento.

—Colt me ha pedido que volviera a agradecerte por todo, Levi. Ha dicho que has sido muy amable por recibir aquí a Falco y prestarle tu ropa para que se cambiara; que la lavará esta noche y la traerá de regreso mañana —le informó Eren—. Ha sido una tarde divertida, ¿no crees?

—Tch, ha sido una tarde de mierda. Pensé que al haber decidido cerrar la tienda temprano hoy tendría algo de tiempo libre y tranquilidad, pero mira en lo que ha acabado. —Se quitó las delgadas gafas de lectura y las dejó sobre la mesita de centro ovalada, tomando al mismo tiempo el marcador de plata que el mocoso le había obsequiado por su cumpleaños número treinta para meterlo en el libro y dejar este a un lado—. ¿Ha sido un día duro en el trabajo?

Los labios de Eren se torcieron en un gesto de fastidio.

—Ni que lo digas. Al parecer medio Shiganshina ha decidido que este es un _excelente_ momento para contraer gripe primaveral. No he tenido ni un maldito segundo libre en todo el turno —se quejó. Cerrando los ojos, su esposo soltó un pesado suspiro de cansancio y relajó el ceño, momento que Levi aprovechó para enredar sus dedos entre el desordenado y corto cabello castaño que aún seguía húmedo tras el baño.

Años atrás, nada más haber cumplido los treinta, Eren decidió que era el momento adecuado para un cambio, por lo que quiso cortar la larga melena que llevaba hasta entonces, alegando que se negaba a parecerse todavía más a su padre. Al final, el mocoso acabó adoptando un corte muy similar al que solía utilizar de niño, el cual casi siempre terminaba convertido en un completo desastre de finas y revueltas hebras castañas que, secretamente, él adoraba, aunque no lo admitiría ni bajo tortura.

—Qué bueno y tranquilizador es saber que pueden contar con usted, doctor Jaeger —soltó con ironía, logrando que Eren abriera nuevamente los ojos para lanzarle una mirada venenosa que lo hizo sonreír—. Tch, si querías un trabajo más tranquilo, deberías haber aceptado la propuesta de tu viejo y haberte quedado con su consulta.

—Ni hablar. Habríamos acabado discutiendo por todo, todo el tiempo —reconoció su esposo, levantando una mano para acariciar la suya que seguía entre sus cabellos—. Además, me habría aburrido a muerte.

Levi chasqueó nuevamente la lengua.

—Que mocoso más problemático eres.

Sonriendo de forma socarrona, Eren le guiñó un ojo y soltó lleno de seguridad:

—Pero me quieres así. —Él, sin nada de delicadeza, tiró de un manojo de cabellos haciendo que el otro se quejara al instante—: ¡Auch, para, Levi! ¡Vas a dejarme calvo!

—No deberías preocuparte, igualmente lo estarás en un par de años —respondió él, soltándolo unos segundos después sin una pizca de arrepentimiento. Eren lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No lo haré. Mi padre tiene ya sesenta y cuatro y sigue conservando todo el cabello, así que será igual conmigo. Es cuestión de genética.

Levi se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

—A lo mejor podría venirte la calvicie por el lado de Carla, quien sabe. Creo que ya he visto algunas señales en ella —sugirió, logrando que en esa ocasión el otro sí se riera.

—¡Que mi madre jamás te oiga decir eso, por favor! Estoy seguro de que si lo hiciera intentaría envenenarte la próxima vez que fuésemos a cenar.

El maullido sincronizado de _Isis_ y _Osiris_ entrando a la sala hizo que ambos volvieran de inmediato la vista hacia donde estos se encontraban. A pesar de ser macho y hembra, ambos felinos eran prácticamente idénticos, con aquel tupido pelaje gris atigrado y sendos ojos de un dorado intenso. _Isis_ era un poco más pequeña que su hermano, pero allí acababan las diferencias. Si no fuera por los collares rosa y verde que ambos llevaban respectivamente, para quienes no los conocían tanto les sería casi imposible identificarlos.

El lánguido y lastimero maullido de la gata al ver que la cabeza de Eren ocupaba su lugar habitual en el regazo de Levi no se hizo esperar, pero el mocoso le sacó la lengua y no se apartó, desafiándola infantilmente. Esta, entrecerrando los ojos de forma peligrosa, de un hábil brinco se trepó sobre el vientre de su esposo, enterrando con saña las garras recortadas en el suéter verde oscuro que este llevaba, comenzando a amasarlo sin piedad. _Osiris_ , viendo esto y creyendo que se trataba de un juego, de inmediato imitó a su hermana, subiéndose feliz a su lado y quedando ambos recostado sobre el estómago de Eren que los observaba divertido.

—Uf, demonios, sí que pesan. Creo que debemos ponerlos a dieta, Levi —le dijo este con voz semiestrangulada y una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la peluda cabeza de _Isis_ que en ese momento no se mostraba reacia a aceptar su cariño—. Hay días que extraño a _Khepera_ —le confesó Eren repentinamente un par de minutos después, perdiendo parte de su alegría—. Me pregunto qué pasará cuando _Bes_ también nos deje —continuó, pensativo.

El perro, que estaba echado en su cama junto a la chimenea encendida, gimió bajito al oír su nombre y movió la oscura cola marrón, contento. Hasta hacía un par de años atrás, _Bes_ había sido un alborotador de cuidado, haciendo que él se volviese loco en más de una ocasión cuando, al regresar del trabajo, encontraba los desastres que este había causado en su ausencia. No obstante, el perro ya tenía quince años y estos se le notaban. Ahora _Bes_ pasaba más tiempo durmiendo y soportando la compañía de los dos felinos que saltando por allí y causando destrozos como antes.

—Supongo que cuando eso ocurra ya se te ocurrirá algo, estoy seguro —respondió Levi, alisando suavemente con el pulgar el ceño fruncido del mocoso—. Solo que, por favor, esta vez no lo robes, ¿está bien? Si en algún momento quieres otro perro solo dilo y ya.

Los ojos verdeazulados de Eren buscaron los grises suyos una vez más, regalándole una mirada cómplice que él supo interpretar de inmediato, porque llevaban mucho tiempo conociéndose y comprendiéndose; complementándose como las dos partes de un todo.

Inclinándose un poco, Levi dejó un ligero beso en la punta de aquella respingada nariz, pellizcándola luego. Sin embargo, antes de que él pudiera retirar su mano, esta se vio atrapada por la izquierda de Eren que entrelazó ambas en un hábil movimiento. Durante un momento este las sostuvo en el aire, contemplándolas con pensativo detenimiento, como si desease memorizar sus evidentes diferencias, tanto de tamaño como en forma y color.

—¿Te has arrepentido alguna vez de esto, Levi? —le preguntó de improviso, rozando suavemente con uno de sus dedos la sencilla alianza de oro que descansaba sobre su pálido anular.

Tras pensárselo un momento, él negó con un débil movimiento de cabeza.

—Hay días más difíciles que otros, sí; pero no, Eren, jamás me he arrepentido de haberte elegido a ti.

El mocoso, que estaba mirándolo extrañamente serio, luego de oír su respuesta entreabrió la boca, como si deseara decir algo; sin embargo, por algún motivo pareció cambiar de opinión y se calló, relajando el gesto y permitiendo que un dejo de sonrisa asomara a sus labios antes de llevar las manos unidas de ambos hacia su rostro para dejar un beso sobre el níveo dorso de la suya.

—Yo también pienso que hay días más difíciles que otros —reconoció este—. En algunos realmente he llegado a odiarte, Levi —le dijo solemne, enarcando las cejas de forma dramática y abriendo mucho los ojos para enfatizar aquello—; pero al final siempre termino pensando en cómo sería mi vida sin ti, y no me gusta. No me gusta el mundo que podría ser si no te tengo a mi lado.

En aquella ocasión fue su turno el llevar las manos de ambos hacia sus propios labios para poder besar la de Eren. Esa pequeña muestra de cariño era algo que él sabía le habría espantado realizar veinticinco años atrás. Por aquel entonces no tenía intención alguna de formalizar con nadie y mucho menos de pensar en pasar toda una vida junto a alguien más; sin embargo ahora, allí estaba, casado con un chico al que le sacaba quince años y pensando en lo que sería de ellos en dos o tres décadas más, o simplemente el día en que la misma vida que los había unido decidiese que ya no debían estar juntos.

—Pues no deberías pensar en eso, mocoso tonto. Apenas y llevamos casi diez años casados, por lo que todavía nos queda mucho tiempo juntos; además, aún no me cabreas lo suficiente para que me plantee seriamente el asesinarte —le dijo Levi, mordaz.

Eren, regalándole una semisonrisa de complicidad, se removió un poco en el sofá para acomodar mejor la cabeza sobre sus piernas; no obstante, una mueca de dolor crispó sus labios cuando _Isis_ le dio un pequeño mordisco en el vientre para que se quedase quieto y no interrumpiera su descanso ni el de su hermano.

—Sí, ya llevamos casi diez años de casados, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo son ya casi veinticinco desde que nos conocemos —añadió—. Más de la mitad de mi vida. Casi la misma edad que tú tenías cuando hablamos por primera vez. Un cuarto de siglo. —Volviendo ligeramente el rostro para verlo mejor, este le preguntó, sonriendo—: por cierto, Levi, ¿deseas que te obsequie algo en especial por nuestro décimo aniversario de bodas? Será dentro de dos días.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No realmente. Solo espero que tu maldito cumpleaños no acabe siendo un desastre como los últimos cuatro años. Los mocosos de Mikasa y Jean son un puto fastidio; no sé por qué sigues invitándolos —replicó, recordando con desesperación a aquel par de gemelos de seis años que no paraban quietos y destruían todo a su paso—. Joder, Eren, ¿por qué demonios tuviste que elegir justamente el día de tu cumpleaños para casarnos? Nunca entendí tu condenada idea de obstinarte en ello.

Este le sonrió traviesamente.

—Porque así me aseguraba de que jamás tendrías una excusa para olvidarlo; además, es nuestro aniversario de novios, por lo que ya resultaba una fecha especial. Y también, si lo piensas de forma positiva, verás que solo necesitas un regalo y punto, Levi. —Eren, quitándose con cuidado a los gatos de encima a pesar de los bufidos de protesta de estos, se levantó para quedar correctamente sentado en el sofá, arrimándose a su lado para dejar caer la cabeza sobre su hombro izquierdo. Debido a sus anteriores caricias, el corto cabello le había quedado todo desordenado y de puntas, dándole una apariencia muy divertida—. Lo pensé para facilitarte la vida.

—Tch, facilitármela y un carajo. Pero está bien, comprendo el punto —aceptó a regañadientes. Como era su costumbre, él alargó la mano para arreglar el desorden que era aquella mata de cabellos castaños; no obstante, se detuvo a medio camino cuando algo en la forma en como el otro lo miraba, un poco ansioso, un poco culpable, lo hizo sospechar—. Oi, mocoso, ¿a qué ha venido esa pregunta? ¿A caso quieres pedir algo en especial?

La risa nerviosa de Eren lo delató de inmediato, así como el hecho de que le rehuyera la mirada durante un momento, fingiendo contemplar a _Bes_ que dormitaba plácidamente en su lugar habitual; sin embargo, cuando él le dio un pellizco en el costado para que levantara la cabeza y volviese a mirarlo, este se mostró muy serio, aunque un rubor furioso adornaba sus altos pómulos morenos y lo hacía parecer mucho más joven de lo que en verdad era.

—Levi, ¿podrías cerrar los ojos durante un momento? —le pidió su esposo sorpresivamente, la voz un poco estrangulada a causa de los nervios y una ansiedad creciente en sus ojos. Al ver su reticencia a obedecer, Eren lo miró con expresión suplicante, por lo que él, dejando escapar un lánguido suspiro de exasperación, aceptó hacer lo que este deseaba, esperando.

El cálido roce de los dedos de Eren al tomar su mano izquierda le hizo preguntarse qué idiotez estaría planeando este en esa ocasión, pero al sentir como algo se deslizaba en su dedo anular, Levi abrió los ojos de golpe, quedándose de piedra al ver que su esposo acababa de poner otro anillo allí. El «mismo» anillo que juró haber devuelto cuando, tras coincidir en su propuesta de matrimonio diez años atrás, ambos decidieron que con un solo par era suficiente.

Jodido mentiroso…

—Quiero que te cases conmigo —le dijo Eren, soltando las palabras de golpe y casi sin aliento. La mano que aun sujetaba la suya estaba tan temblorosa que resultaba hasta absurdo, pero a Levi aquello en vez de divertirlo, lo puso también nervioso, sin lograr comprender el porqué.

—Eren —comenzó él con toda la paciencia que fue capaz de reunir—, lamento ser yo quien te diga esto, pero _estamos_ casados. De hecho, vamos a cumplir diez años estándolo.

Este asintió con vehemencia.

—Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo otra vez. Ya hablé con mi madre hace unas semanas atrás y ella lo tiene todo listo. Será algo sencillo, te lo prometo —se apresuró a aclarar al temer un posible enfado de su parte.

Pasados unos cuantos minutos de incómodo silencio, en los que los únicos sonidos audibles en la casa eran el de la lluvia y el viento arreciando fuera, así como las suaves respiraciones de sus mascotas, Levi, lleno de genuina curiosidad, finalmente le preguntó:

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres que hagamos esto cuando no tiene ningún sentido?

Eren se rascó la mejilla con un dedo y bajó la mirada un segundo hasta sus pies descalzos sobre la blanca alfombra, donde los negros bajos de su pantalón de chándal se perdían. Sin soltar todavía su mano, la entrelazó con la suya antes de mirarlo otra vez.

—Fue algo en lo que pensé cuando resolvimos devolver los anillos —admitió—. En aquel momento sabía que hacerlo era lo correcto, lo que habíamos acordado, pero simplemente no pude. Fue por eso que decidí que las guardaría para pedirte dentro de diez años que volvieras a casarte conmigo, y así, sucesivamente, década tras década.

Él negó con un gesto.

—¿Y no podrías haber esperado hasta los veinticinco, mocoso? Es lo que suele hacerse en estos casos, ¿sabes?

Eren apretó los labios con obstinación y torció el gesto. Un signo inequívoco de que no cambiaría de opinión.

—Sí, sé que muchas parejas renuevan sus votos cada veinticinco años, y si lo vemos por ese lado, nosotros cumpliremos ese tiempo de conocernos, Levi, así que está bien. Pero si quiero hacerlo ahora y no en quince años más, es porque no acepto que nosotros debamos hacer lo mismo que todo el resto. Siempre hemos hecho las cosas a nuestra propia manera, sin importarnos si a los demás les parece bien, y no es algo que desee cambiar —añadió este de forma contundente, retándolo con la mirada a contradecirlo; cosa que él no hizo, por supuesto—. Además —continuó Eren con una pícara sonrisa—, si estamos doblemente casados, te será doblemente difícil dejarme si alguna vez acabo colmando tu paciencia y decides terminar conmigo. Entonces, ¿qué dices, Levi? ¿Aceptas?

Tras bajar una vez más la mirada hacia los dos anillos que descansaban en su dedo, tan similares y diferentes al mismo tiempo, él no pudo más que pensar que aquella propuesta era ciertamente ridícula. ¿Cómo iban a casarse si seguían manteniendo ese vínculo? Era algo tan tonto, tan absurdo… pero aun así, como en tantas y tantas oportunidades en las que Eren le había propuesto arriesgarse y cometer una locura, Levi, más emocionado de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir, acabó cediendo, una vez más.

Levantando su gris mirada hacia el otro, asintió apenas en un gesto casi imperceptible, pero eso bastó para que el nervioso rictus que embargaba el rostro del mocoso se relajara y aquella sonrisa, que siempre iluminaba su mundo, se ampliara hasta el infinito.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar ni decir nada, él, sujetando la pechera del verde suéter que Eren llevaba, tiró con fuerza para obligarlo a inclinarse, robándole así un beso duro que los dejó a ambos sin aliento.

—No tienes tanta suerte, Jaeger. Lo que es mío, es mío. Siempre he odiado perder mis cosas y compartir —le dijo Levi con total seguridad—. Así que ya lo sabes: con anillo o sin él, no te permitiré irte de mi lado.

Tal y como esperaba, porque lo conocía demasiado bien, los brazos de este lo rodearon de inmediato, apoyando la cabeza contra su hombro y escondiendo el rostro en la curva de su cuello. El sonido estrangulado de la risa del mocoso, o su llanto, no estaba del todo seguro, reverberó por su cuerpo hasta perderse en sus huesos, probablemente albergándose en su corazón.

Eren ya no era el niño inquieto que había sido en el pasado ni tampoco el adolescente temperamental que parecía decidido a descolocar su vida; mucho menos el muchacho inexperto e inseguro que intentaba darle forma a una relación que no sabía cómo manejar y le parecía inmensamente complicada en su limitado mundo. No, Eren había crecido, y con ello la distancia entre ambos finalmente se había emparejado, aunque siguieran siendo quince años de diferencia, aunque él ya hubiese cumplido cincuenta y tuviese ya más que unas cuantas canas en el negro cabello y arrugas que sabía no estaban allí hacía unos años atrás, a pesar de que el otro siguiera refunfuñando porque parecía absurdamente más joven de lo que en verdad era. Sí, Eren había crecido para convertirse en un hombre, uno que con cada año que pasaba se asemejaba más a su padre que a su madre, como ocurría cuando este era todavía joven, y que pensaba un poco más las cosas antes de actuar, aunque seguían siendo su corazón y sus emociones las que gobernaban más que su sentido común.

Levi había querido a cada uno de aquellos Eren, de distinta manera pero con igual intensidad, y estaba seguro de que a medida de que los años transcurrieran lo seguiría haciendo, con cada nueva evolución, con cada pequeño cambio, porque Eren siempre sería Eren, y él no creía poder amar jamás a nadie como amaba a este.

—Oi, mocoso, una pregunta. ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme esto? —inquirió Levi pasados unos minutos, al caer en cuenta que aquello no estaba para nada planeado.

La amortiguada risa del otro no se hizo esperar.

—Mmm… bueno, la verdad es que desde hace tres semanas que llevaba las alianzas conmigo a todos lados, por si se presentaba la oportunidad de que lo habláramos, pero si no… supongo que te habrías enterado el mismo día, cuando llegáramos a casa de mis padres —confesó, ganándose de inmediato una colleja de su parte.

—Tch, mocoso de mierda, ¿es que no vas a cambiar nunca?

Eren, levantando la cabeza y saliendo finalmente del escondite que era su cuello, le dedicó una sonrisa ladina antes de besar brevemente sus labios.

—Probablemente no. Si acabé enamorándome de alguien como tú, Levi, de seguro debo tener algún defecto congénito.

—El único defecto congénito que tienes es ese jodido cerebro tuyo que no funciona como corresponde. Ya te lo dije una vez, ¿no? Tienes un gusto de mierda.

La sonrisa de su esposo no se hizo esperar, pero en esa ocasión este llevó sus manos hasta su rostro para acunarlo, besándolo una vez más antes de decirle en un susurro tan bajo que él lo sintió colarse bajo su piel:

—Aunque sé que ya te lo he dicho una infinidad de veces, realmente me siento muy feliz de haber pedido aquella vez ese deseo, Levi. Gracias por hacerlo realidad. Gracias por haberme dejado ser parte de tu vida y permitirme amarte cada día.

La mención de aquel deseo infantil lo llevó de inmediato de regreso al pasado, veinticinco años atrás, a una lluviosa tarde de marzo en la que un mocoso con unos enormes ojos verdes llenos de miedo y empapado hasta el tuétano, intentaba salvar a un gatito. En aquel momento Levi jamás pensó que, años después, ese mismo niño le confesaría estar enamorado de él, y mucho menos que él mismo acabaría correspondiéndole, porque este era su maldito talón de Aquiles y hubiese preferido destruir el mundo antes que perderlo. Por ese entonces, Levi tampoco imaginó nunca que, cuando este cumpliese veinte, él le pediría formar parte de su vida de forma permanente, ya que estando junto a Eren el mundo gris que lo rodeaba se volvía mágicamente iridiscente y todo cobraba sentido, porque lo amaba. Y por supuesto, jamás pasó siquiera por su cabeza que, cinco años después de eso, este mismo se le declararía una lluviosa noche de Navidad, exactamente el mismo día y al mismo tiempo que Levi también planeaba hacerlo, convirtiendo aquello en una propuesta doble de matrimonio que acabó siendo un desastre, como casi todo lo que ellos eran.

Pero estaba bien, se dijo él; para ambos estaba bien de ese modo, porque nada entre ellos era jamás fácil y se encontraban lejos de ser perfectos, pero funcionaban porque encajaban, como si siempre hubiesen estado hechos para estar juntos y complementarse con sus diferencias. Destino o un deseo, como le había dicho Eren, Levi no lo sabía seguro, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, en ese pedacito de él que jamás enseñaba a nadie más que a Eren, le gustaba pensar que el conocerse, el quererse, era parte de un plan más complejo. Que desde el momento en que nacieron siempre estuvieron destinados a estar juntos, porque eran almas gemelas, no de aquellas que se suponía debían ser iguales para acoplarse al otro, sino de aquellas que eran tan jodidamente diferentes que convertían la vida en un puto caos, y a pesar de ello tenías la seguridad de que jamás podrías ser sin ella.

Sí, a Levi le gustaba pensar aquello, por lo que no le importaba demasiado si debían separarse obligatoriamente en unos cuantos años más, ya que tenía la certeza de que volverían a nacer y volverían a encontrarse, una y otra vez, una y otra vez, hasta que ese mundo acabara y, quizás incluso, después de aquello, porque, ¿quién sabía que deparaba el destino?

Por ahora se conformaba con aquello, una vida sencilla, rodeado de mascotas que en el pasado nunca deseó tener, convirtiendo aquella solitaria casa para uno en un hogar para dos y pasando sus días junto a Eren, el amor de su vida. El niño de ojos verdes y sonrisas fáciles que pudo ver a través de él como nadie nunca lo había hecho y acabó colándose en su corazón. El niño que, con toda la inocencia de sus diez años, pidió un deseo a una estrella fugaz… y esta acabó concediéndoselo.

 

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero es agradecer a todos quienes han llegado hasta aquí. Espero que disfrutaran la lectura.  
> Lo siguiente es el hacer dos dedicatorias especiales:  
> La primera de ellas es a mi maravillosa beta, Akira Kousei, ya que sin ella y su petición, este epílogo no habría existido, ya que fue ella quien plantó la semillita que acabó germinando hasta convertirse en ese capítulo.  
> La segunda parte de esta dedicatoria, sin embargo, es mucho más extensa, ya que abarca a todos ustedes, estimados lectores. Los que llegaron desde un comienzo y los que fueron adhiriéndose a lo largo del tiempo, los que siempre quisieron comentar algo y quienes leyeron en silencio. Gracias por la oportunidad, la confianza y los ánimos. Gracias por creer en mí más de lo que yo misma lo hice y hacer que toda esta aventura fuese maravillosa. Este es mi pequeño regalo para ustedes, así que realmente espero que lo disfrutasen.  
> Ahora sí ya hemos llegado al final de esta historia que avanzó a lo largo de tantos años en tan poquitos capítulos. Personalmente cierro esto contenta. Como siempre dije, partí escribiendo esta historia muy insegura, llena de miedos, pero al acabar me he sentido satisfecha y un poquito orgullosa de mí misma, así que confío en poder haberles trasmitido algo de esa alegría mediante esta lectura. Que sintieran que toda esta larga, larga espera valió la pena.  
> Este capítulo, como mencioné con anterioridad, es un pequeño epílogo para cerrar definitivamente la historia de ambos protagonistas y ver como los ha tratado el tiempo juntos. Entre todas las opciones que me planteé en un comienzo, decidí avanzar la historia solo quince años y no más principalmente por dos motivos.  
> El primero fue meramente egoísta, y se debió a que, con el dolor de mi corazón, fui capaz de sacrificar a Khepera en pos del tiempo transcurrido (ya que lamentablemente ni los gatos ni los perros viven tanto tiempo), pero no pude hacer lo mismo con Bes. De cierta forma para mí, ambos acabaron siendo tan personajes de esto como Eren y Levi, por lo que terminé muy encariñada con los dos. Igualmente, espero les divirtiera la aparición de los dos nuevos integrantes de esta familia: Isis y Osiris. Gatos gemelos y dioses egipcios gemelos, para no perder la costumbre. Además, así Eren tiene un poco de competencia por la atención de Levi y no se malacostumbra. Tiene una dura rival, créanme,   
> Por otro lado, el segundo motivo de los quince años transcurridos fue más simbólico, ya que deseaba que en esta oportunidad fuese Eren quien tuviera la edad que Levi tenía en la tercera parte de esta historia; que de cierto modo ambos finalmente se equipararan, ya sin todas las inseguridades y los miedos del muchacho ni su desesperada necesidad por crecer deprisa. Creo que por primera vez en todo lo que va de este relato, Eren ha sido alguien maduro y seguro, por lo que el mismo capítulo ha resultado muy tranquilo y fluff. Solo espero que les gustase, lo disfrutasen y se emocionasen tanto con él como yo al escribirlo. Realmente fue un sinfín de emociones para mí.  
> También me gustaría aclarar el motivo por el cual este epílogo solo es narrado desde el punto de vista de Levi y no de ambos como fue mi costumbre en todas las entregas anteriores. Esto se debe a que, luego de pensarlo un poco, creí que lo más acertado sería que esta historia fuese cerrada por Levi, ya que de ambos, él fue quien menos cambió a lo largo de todo el relato, y siempre fue a través de él, de sus ojos, que Eren fue creciendo, y quería acabar esta historia con eso: el cambio tan evidente que el muchacho tuvo desde que era un niño hasta ser un hombre, y como eso no impidió que el amor siguiese siendo el mismo. En fin, puras cursilerías de la autora y sus headcanons.  
> La vida es un viaje y cada pequeña cosa que en el resulta una aventura, así que ya ha llegado el momento de ponerle punto final a esta, la cual comenzó a escribirse diez meses atrás una lluviosa tarde de septiembre y curiosamente acabé de escribir hoy, otra tarde marcada por la lluvia. Tanto para mí como para el Eren de esta historia, al parecer todo comienzo y final ha estado marcado por ella.  
> Ya solo me resta agradecer una vez más a todos ustedes por darme la oportunidad y llenarme de confianza cuando no la tenía tanto. Por la paciencia infinita que han tenido con mis avances lentos y por pensar que a pesar de todo, esto valía la pena. Mi deuda hacia ustedes es infinita, creo que ni se imaginan cuanto, pero espero que esto compense algo al menos un poco. Este capítulo más que mío, es de ustedes, mi pequeño obsequio como ya he dicho; uno cargado de cariño y enorme gratitud que ojalá hayan podido disfrutar.  
> Un beso y un enorme abrazo a la distancia, junto a mis mejores deseos para todos ustedes y mi gratitud sinfín. Ojalá tengamos la oportunidad de leernos nuevamente.
> 
> Tessa.


End file.
